Siempre en mi camino
by MyMi S.L
Summary: El primer encuentro de Hinata con Sasuke no fue bueno; el segundo para Sasuke fue de lo peor. ¿Podría darse un tercero, un cuarto? A veces la vida te hace ir en espiral hasta que entiendas el porqué. UA Cap.VI Encontrándote diferente.
1. Rescatándote

MyMi aparece de nuevo con un fic SasuHina. Influenciada por tantos fics buenos de esta pareja que he leido ultimamente. Espero les guste. Sin más que decir, pues a leer. Pero antes...

**D**isclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Sasuke se levantó, sus ojos negros recorrían con hastío el lugar. ¿Desde cuando se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente?

Esa noche, por mas que lo había intentado, no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que había decidido salir de su casa y vagar un rato. Caminando sin sentido había llegado a uno de los tantos parquecillos de arboles ralos que habían en de la ciudad. Allí se había encontrado con Suigetsu, su compañero de clases. Un loco que al parecer igual que él padecía esa noche de insomnio.

Las buenas migas que habían hecho esos dos había sido sorpresa para más de uno en el instituto al que asistía. Hacía tres años que Sasuke había llegado a ese lugar. Creando conmoción entre la población femenina (de nuevo tenia a horda de molestas y chillonas chicas persiguiéndole) y también entre el género masculino cuando se alistó en el equipo de kendo y había pedido enfrentarse con el capitán. Al cual terminó venciendo en un memorable combate.

Hozuki Suigetsu fue la comidilla de todo el lugar por varios días, el mismísimo capitán había sido vencido por un arrogante novato. Desde ese día el Club "Las babies de Suigetsu-kun" pasó a llamarse el Club "Somos tuyas, Sasuke-sama"

Con todo eso en vez de crearse una rivalidad entre ellos todo lo contrario había sucedido. Comenzaron a llevarse bien. Suigetsu era un tanto molesto, escandaloso y hasta cierto punto malicioso pero también era el único que (junto con su hermano Itachi) realmente le daba buenas peleas en los combates de kendo. El chico de cabello plateado era un rival formidable.

Sasuke respetaba al chico (cuya sonrisa recordaba las mandíbulas de un tiburón) porque al igual que él disfrutaba de usar una espada. Suigetsu no buscaba fama o gloria, sólo gustaba de divertirse batiéndose en un duelo. Juntos habían logrado darle el uno y dos al instituto en las competencias nacionales.

Lo malo de su relación con Suigetsu era, que al igual que su amigo de la infancia Naruto, lograba sonsacarlo para hacer ciertas estupideces. Como la de esa noche.

* * *

Una chica de largos cabellos negros, que al contacto con la luz parecían volverse ligeramente azulinos, suspiró aliviada. No había nadie alrededor. Pero qué esperaba si prácticamente era de madrugada. Corrió la puerta con algo de esfuerzo, estaba bastante pesada. Conocía el lugar a la perfección así que no le fue difícil dar con él en la oscuridad de la noche. Aunque la luz de la luna le había ayudado bastante.

Estaba loca por adentrarse de nuevo allí. Sin permiso, sin compañía. Si su padre se enteraba que había salido de la mansión una vez más sin supervisión se le iba a armar un lio grande. Pero valía la pena el riesgo que corría. Al fin podría soltar toda su tensión del día, deshacerse del mal aura que le rodeaba, liberar por completo su espíritu cuando se introdujera en ella.

Primero su mirada pareció un tanto titubeante pero luego se tornó decidida. No se iba a echar para atrás. La vaga claridad que se colaba por el techo de cristal, proporcionada por los rayos del astro nocturno, era suficiente para no utilizar las lámparas. Los labios dibujaron una ligera sonrisa en el ovalado rostro de Hinata Hyuuga al contemplar la enorme piscina que brillaba enigmática con la luz de la luna llena.

Adoraba nadar. Lo único, en lo que era buena realmente. Las fuentes naturales era sin duda lo que más extrañaba de su antiguo hogar, Konoha. Por segunda vez en la semana se introducía de manera clandestina al domo de natación del Instituto. Un lugar al que había elegido precisamente por eso, por su buen club de natación. Ella pensaba ser otra cuando se mudara allí. Quería cambiar de alguna manera. Pero había cosas que por más que se intentaran modificar no se lograba de ninguna forma posible. Su excesiva timidez era una de esas tantas cosas.

Depositó la pequeña maleta que traía sacando una toalla del interior. Se desvistió los pantalones de deportes y bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta. Por más que estuviera sola Hinata no puedo evitar sonrojarse. Con las mejillas encendidas, como dos enormes brasas ardiendo, se quitó la enorme chaqueta que cubría uno de sus más "vergonzosos" problemas. Uno de los tantos que aminoraban su confianza en sí misma. La chica bajó la mirada, torciendo una mueca.

Sus pechos parecían no querer dejar de crecer. A pesar de haber sido nadadora desde pequeña, sus pechos no se habían vuelto planos como le había dicho una vez su hermana Hanabi que serian si no dejaba de nadar tanto.

No entendía como había mujeres que hasta se atrevían a rellenarse el sostén con tal de aparentar mas talla de la que poseían. A ella no le gustaban los suyos. A ella le hubiera gustado tener unos senos pequeños pero bien formados como los de sus amigas de Konoha, Sakura e Ino. No es que sus senos fueran descomunalmente enormes, era sólo que eran más desarrollados que los de la mayoría de las chicas. Una de las ciertamente "populares" hasta se había atrevido a decirle que le parecían de los más falsos sus implantes. Las otras se habían carcajeado de ella. Una vez más había salido huyendo de los vestidores, en donde se cambiaban para deportes, completamente roja hasta los dedos de los pies.

Pero qué más daba eso ahora. Estaba frente a la piscina, sola, sin nadie que le mirara de alguna forma que le hiciera sentir incomoda. A punto de dejar que el agua eliminara sus penas cuando la envolviera. Y con ese alentador pensamiento en su cabeza Hinata de lanzó a la alberca.

* * *

- Estoy harto, Suigetsu. Me voy…- dijo al fin el pelinegro.

- Vamos, Sasuke espera un poco…

- Tsk, no sé cómo accedí a esta idiotez.- masculló molesto.

- ¿Por qué nunca puedes ser divertido, Sasuke?- dijo el otro sin voltear. Suigetsu áun no entendia como se llevaba tan bien con el parco pelinegro.- Deja de ser tan estirado… dime qué opinas ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?.- comentó tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

Suigetsu volteó con una traviesa sonrisa hacia Sasuke. Toda la contestación que tuvo de momento fue un rodar de ojos.

- Bien interpretaré eso como un "Botticelli se moriría de envidia".- dijo en un murmullo.

EL ruidillo de rocío continuo volvió a escucharse en el lugar en donde estaban. El gimnasio.

- Me largo.

Suigetsu interrumpió su labor al escuchar a su compañero. Justo en la pared norte de la cancha de basquetbol, debajo de la pantalla que mostraba los marcadores, el Hozuki llevaba a cabo una artística venganza contra el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto. Un enorme grafiti del entrenador en una exótica lencería con la leyenda "La Insaciable Nena de Orochimaru." El gran parecido del dibujo con Kabuto, impresionaba. Podía decirse que Suigetsu tenía una buena vena de pintor. Y Sasuke sabía de eso. La pintura había sido la gran pasión de su madre.

Sasuke se alejaba, sin interesarse en si Suigetsu le seguía o no.

- Está bien en un momento te alcanzó.- dijo con un puchero el chico de sonrisa afilada.

El pelinegro divisó, con la ayuda de la claridad de la luna, el camino hacia el hueco de la malla por la que se habían colado. Pero entonces vislumbró una silueta encapuchada que caminaba con paso presuroso y atravesaba los patios de instituto. ¿Seria acaso algun ladron o tal vez otro idiota más como Suigetsu?

¡Kuso! La figura se dirigía justo hacia las instalaciones deportivas. Y parecía encaminarse sin duda a donde se encontraba el baka de Suigetsu.

A pesar de la situación, el Uchiha parecía reacio a entrar en pánico. Si se comportaba de manera desesperada lo único que lograría hacer sería cometer alguna estupidez. Así que, tan rápido como pudo pero con paso sereno, siguió al desconocido.

Para tranquilidad de Sasuke, el misterioso visitante no se dirigió al gimnasio. Tomó rumbo directo al domo de natación. Miró al sujeto jalar con dificultad la puerta para luego introducirse y perderse de su vista. Momentos después escuchó el golpe en el agua.

Tal vez la continua convivencia con el tonto se Suigetsu le estaba afectando, porque sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber quién era el extraño que al parecer había ingresado a la escuela a esa hora sólo para nadar. Sin duda era alguien tan idiota como su compañero porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio nadaba a esas horas?

Sigiloso se acercó al lugar. Jaló sin esfuerzo alguno la puerta corrediza. El lugar estaba sombrío, los rayos de luna iluminaban quedamente la ancha fuente de agua.

Sasuke enfocó los orbes negros hacia la piscina. La imagen que vio le hizo tener una inusual sacudida.

Una chica flotaba en el centro de la alberca.

Parecía como uno de los cuadros prerrafaelitas, esos que parecían un tanto tristes, hasta nostálgicos, esas bellas piezas de arte que tanto amaba su madre.

La luz tenue hacia resaltar la blancura casi irreal de su cuerpo. Tal vez el efecto era más impresionante porque lo inmaculado de su piel hacia un dramático contraste con su bañador negro y su larga mata de cabello oscuro. Una hermosa cabellera que se ondeaba con si hiciera un lento danzar en la superficie del agua

Sasuke sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, que idioteces eran todo eso que había pensado. Desde cuando él comparaba a lunáticas que nadaban solas con cuadros de artistas seguramente tan locos como ellas...

Sasuke se dio media vuelta. Pero antes de marcharse escucho el chapoteó. El Uchiha soltó un bufido, de nuevo la curiosidad le hizo voltear, ya no tenía duda: Suigetsu era una mala influencia. Dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia la chica pero por más que enfocó la mirada no pudo encontrarla. ¿Todo había sido una ilusión?

* * *

La respiración de Hinata era pausada, serena. Había decidido de último momento no nadar. Simplemente flotar en medio de la piscina. Pensaba que tal vez con eso el enorme peso de sus inseguridades y miedos se hundirían al fondo de la alberca. Dejándole sólo a ella en la superficie junto con un espíritu renovado, diferente, libre.

Apenas y se movía. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la paz que la envolvía. Una tranquila sonrisa apareció en sus facciones. Su anterior gesto de concentración ahora se volvía de placer. Comenzó a sentirse… contenta. Siempre era de la misma manera. El agua era como un bálsamo mágico que siempre parecía curarla de alguna misteriosa manera.

De pronto de un rápido movimiento, como una sirena de mar que agitaba su cola de pez, la chica se hundió en la profundidad de la piscina.

Dentro era otra, otra Hinata. El agua la cambiaba. Hacía que sus movimientos torpes en tierra dentro de ella fueran delicados. Como si se tratara de un raro baile en el fondo del líquido, la chica se contorsionaba con movimientos finos. Era como si tuviera un danzar consigo misma. Movía con suavidad sus brazos, giraba con parsimonia sobre las puntas de sus pies. Parecía como si realizara un lento ballet submarino. El largo cabello negro comenzó a ser su compañero de danza. La melena azabache se mecía con lentitud, iba y venía con ondear suave, al ritmo de los pasos de su propietaria.

* * *

La loca de la piscina no salía. El estoico Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Se acercó a grandes zancadas al borde del agua. Ella estaba justo en el fondo. Moviéndose, muy extrañamente. Tal vez tenía un calambre y se estaba ahogando.

¡Kuso!

¿Por qué rayos había venido a nadar sola? ¿Qué nadie le había dicho a esa idiota que la primera regla para nadar era nunca nadar solo?

Ahora qué diablos iba a hacer y donde rayos estaba el teme de Suigetsu cuando le necesitaba. Las manos comenzaron a ponérsele frias, luego empezó a sentir un sudor en las palmas.

No le iba a quedar de otra. Tendría que hacerlo él.

Detestaba el agua. No era buen nadador, nunca lo había sido. A lo mucho había aprendido a flotar de pequeño. A eso se resumían sus habilidades acuáticas. La culpa la tenía el idiota de Itachi que casi lo ahogaba al lanzarlo en el lago cercano a su casa de verano. Una experiencia que no podía olvidar. Ahí habían terminado sus relaciones con las fuentes estancadas.

Pero por más miedo que tuviera al agua, no podía dejar morir a la chica. ¿Que tan dificil podría ser sacarla? Sin pensarlo más Sasuke se sacó los zapatos y se clavó hasta el fondo de la alberca.

* * *

Hinata se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos de repente, el susto se leyó en sus orbes blancos. Alguien había entrado a la piscina. Aun debajo se giró en dirección al golpe y entonces vio, apenas con la poca luz que se filtraba por el techo, con gran terror que un chico se aproximaba con rapidez hacia ella. El miedo la paralizó por completo cuando el extraño llegó hasta ella. Entonces Hinata se encontró frente a frente con la mirada más estremecedora que había visto.

Había algo en esa mirada que le pareció conocida, esos misteriosos ojos negros le hicieron sentirse pequeña, temblorosa... patética. El chico trató de sujetarla, pero ella fue más rápida desplazando lejos la mano de su agarre. Le vio hacer muecas de enfado. Sus ojos de demonio parecían querer decirle algo, pero no era tan tonta para quedarse mirando y tratar de descifrarlo.

Hinata tomó impulsó en el piso. Moviéndose con gran destreza en el fondo, se deslizó en un delfineo rápido, alejándose lo más que podía sin detenerse a averiguar si el extraño le seguía o no. El corazón le latía desesperado, poducto del esfuerzo y el miedo. Un bombardeo de preguntas se le atiborraron en la cabeza. ¿Y si la alcanzaba? ¿Y si no estaba solo? ¿Y si le hacían algo?

La chica emergió a la superficie, con ágiles brazadas llegó de inmediato a la orilla de la alberca. Buscó, con desesperación en sus orbes de nieve, a su alrededor. Hinata sacó aire con alivio. No había nadie más. Pero a sus espaldas escuchaba el golpeteo brusco que sacudía el agua de la piscina. El extraño le seguía.

* * *

La sorpresa de Sasuke fue mayuscula cuando le vio nadar como toda una sirena. Maldita mujer. ¿Qué rayos hacía entonces hundida de forma? El chico pataleó intentando salir a flote. Brazeó con torpeza logrando mantenerse en la superficie. Entonces el pelinegro cometió un gran error: Le quiso gritar a la chica.

De inmediato el agua se coló por su garganta ahogandole momentaneamente. En reflejo Sasuke aspiró pero el agua se introdujo más en él, robandole mas oxígeno. La desesperación empezó a invadir al chico haciendo que comenzara a manotear de manera errática. Pero por más que hiciera, el liquido seguia entrando a raudales en sus pulmones. Sasuke pensó en sus padres cuando era arrastrado hasta un oscuro abismo húmedo.

* * *

Hinata salió tan rápido como pudo. Mientras se dirigía casi corriendo hacia sus cosas otra avalancha de angustiosas interrogantes le asaltaron. ¿Le habría reconocido el chico? ¿Sabría quien era ella? ¿Qué pasaría si le delataba? O peor si era un canalla como tantos que abundaban en ese lugar ¿Se atrevería a chantajearle?

Hinata aun respiraba con dificultad. Si la delataba se metería en muchos problemas, pero si la chantajeaba… ¡Kami! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se encaminó tan rápido como pudo a la salida.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo. El silencio era demasiado. ¿Por qué no escuchaba el chapoteo en el agua? En ese momento giró la cabeza hacia la piscina. La quietud del agua era lo único que recibía como imagen sus ojos. Un lento ondear mecía el liquido. ¿En dónde estaba el extraño?

Entonces sus ojos casi salieron de sus cuencas… ¿acaso, él todavía no salía, aún seguía en la piscina?

No, tal vez era una trampa. Aun con esa suspicacia acicateándole la cabeza, se acercó a la alberca. Sus ojos se desorbitaron aun más.

Hinata no lo pensó dos veces. En el fondo lucia el cuerpo inerte de su perseguidor. Por la posición del cuerpo, el chico no podía estar fingiendo. Tan rápido como pudo llegó hasta él. El pelinegro yacía sin vida, hundido hasta el fondo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Es mi primer fic largo, así que espero no sean tan exigentes con esta chica. óò Aprovechando esto quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron sus rrs en mi one-shot anterior.

Muchas gracias por leer. A MyMi le encantaría saber su opinión. ^^


	2. Reconociéndote

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son creación de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Desde hacía muchos años Hinata Hyuuga había perdido la inocencia. El apretar a ella el cuerpo laxo del chico desconocido le provocó un escalofrío, que ya había sentido en el pasado.

A partir de un marcado momento de su infancia nunca miró de igual manera la vida. Aquel fatídico suceso fue un golpe descomunal. Todo fue diferente, todo fue más triste. Todo cuanto giraba a su alrededor se tornó más vacío, incluso el futuro que ya de por sí es incierto, ella en aquella ocasión lo percibió más incierto aún. Como si el blanco que caracterizaba a sus ojos (dando a creer a veces que eran unos ojos que no veían) ahora parecía como si de verdad no le permitiera ver nada en su entorno. Como si estuviera ciega.

Toda la belleza, la bondad, que rondaba sin fin a su alrededor pareció apagarse por completo en aquella tarde. Ese día Hinata deseó con todas la fuerzas que podría albergar en su vida ser una invidente real. Para que sus ojos blancos que no eran de ciega no vieran esa imagen que, aún ahora pasados once años, seguía persiguiéndola, continuaba doliéndole. Todo esto a la inocente edad de cinco años.

Hacía muy poco, Hinata había escuchado decir que la inocencia se perdía cuando te enamorabas. Te hacías consciente que ya no eras un infante. En ese momento preciso era cuando se dejaba de ser niño. Y en todo eso, el amor tenía el papel protagónico. Porque el amor era el que te robaba por completo la inocencia y se llevaba lejos, a universos remotos, la simplicidad que caracterizaba a la niñez. Porque el amor era ese giro que te cambiaba la vida. Todo se volvía teatralmente complicado, ordinariamente confuso, plácidamente doloroso, a veces irreal. Pero valía la pena por esa sensación maravillosa que te inundaba cuando se amaba. Sí, se dejaba en una patada la niñez cuando el amor aparecía.

Pero Hinata creía que había algo más fuerte aún que el mismo amor. Algo que te quitaba de tajo la inocencia para no regresártela jamás. De forma más dolorosa, de forma más amarga, de una manera que aun le oprimía el corazón. Y ese algo era La muerte. Cuando la muerte aparecía frente a tus ojos, en toda su potencia, jamás se volvía a ser niño. Se perdía por completo y de manera trágica la inocencia. A la edad de cinco años Hinata había visto a su madre morir.

Desde que Hanabi, su hermana menor, naciera casi cuatro años atrás, la salud de su madre había mermado día a día. Sin medicinas, tratamientos o medico alguno que pudiera impedirlo, la vida de la joven esposa de Hiashi Hyuuga se marchaba lentamente. La madre de Hinata era una mujer muy joven cuando había caído en el abrazo eterno de la muerte. Hitomi Hyuuga aun no alcanzaba el cuarto de siglo cuando fue segada de la vida una tarde soleada de verano.

La apariencia de Hitomi había comenzado a deteriorarse a grandes pasos. Postrada en su cama, la blancura que caracterizaba a su piel, ya no era grata a la vista. Ahora era una palidez tétrica que hacía marcar sus facciones para tomar formas cadavéricas debido a su inapetencia y a sus constantes recaídas. Sus ojos que antes parecían, con un solo entorno de ellos, consolar, dulcificar, ahora lucían desenfocados, fríos. Los cabellos de antaño negros y brillantes como las noches cubiertas de estrellas del mes de febrero ahora lucían opacos, cenizos.

Pero para la pequeña Hinata, su madre seguía siendo la mujer más bella que hubieran visto sus ojos blancos como las nubes de ese verano. Su piel era la más hermosa, sus ojos eras los más cálidos y sus cabellos seguían oliendo a maduros duraznos y racimos de dulces cerezas. Hinata gustaba de colarse a la habitación de su madre para que, con las pocas fuerzas que Hitomi tenía, le abrazara, le mirara y permitiera dejarle meter su cara entre los cabellos.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo, dos semanas en realidad, que para un niño que no tiene consciencia del paso del tiempo, simplemente lo expresaba de esa manera ordinaria: mucho tiempo, Hiashi Hyuuga, su padre, no le permitía visitar a su madre. Y Hinata la extrañaba, Kami era testigo que su madre estaba en su mente todo el tiempo.

Un día un gran revuelo se vivió en la mansión. Las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro. Todos le ignoraban cuando se atrevía a preguntar. Los llantos de Hanabi resonaban por toda la planta alta. Hinata corrió a ver a su hermana pequeña, cuatro años más que ella. Como pudo la sacó de la pequeña cuna. La bebé no dejó de llorar por entero, se dedicó a dar ligeros gimoteos. Hinata tomó la mamila y arrulló a su hermana como recordó una vez hizo su madre. La pequeña aceptó el biberón, acurrucándose en los pequeños brazos protectores que la acunaban, para luego dejar por completo de llorar. Y entonces Hanabi se había dormido satisfechamente en los brazos de su hermana. Una enorme sonrisa había brotado de los labios de Hinata. Se sentía tan orgullosa, tan mayor. Una vez su madre le había dicho que como hermana mayor debía proteger y cuidar a su hermana pequeña y eso era justo lo que ella había hecho.

Así que no soportando más el júbilo, la pequeña Hinata se había colado a la gran habitación de la señora Hyuuga para contarle su reciente hazaña.

La habitación estaba en silencio. Su madre yacía quieta entre las blancas sábanas del enorme lecho. No había nadie con ella. Hinata llegó, tomándole la mano. Estaba fría y su madre no la apretaba como siempre solía hacerlo. Así que entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, diciéndole muy quedito "Konichiwa, Okaa-san". Pero Hitomi no volteó. Hinata creyó que dormía, pero los ojos de su madre permanecían fijos en la ventana. Así que la pequeña hermana mayor volvió a hablar. Pero el "Okaa-san, ¿Estás bien?" se escuchó resonar en la habitación, sin recibir contestación alguna.

Miedo. Una palabra que para Hinata era muy difusa, en ese momento se hizo muy clara. Hinata tenía miedo. Un miedo enorme. Porque por más que le hablara a su madre, ella no le contestaba. Porque por más que apretara su delgada mano, su madre no le devolvía el movimiento. Y entonces Hinata tuvo la certeza a la corta edad de cinco años, que esa ya no era su madre. Que su madre ya no estaba. Había escuchado decir que su madre tal vez un día muy pronto se iría, y ese día se había presentado. Un súbito frío sobrecogió a la pequeña.

Pero ella no quería, ella quería a su madre con ella para siempre. Hinata se subió a la cama, abrazándose a Hitomi, regalándole calor para alejar ese frío de su cuerpo pero todo lo que recibía a cambio era más frío. Un llanto, provocado por un dolor desconocido, comenzó a hacerse presente en sus ojos blancos, derramándose imparable junto con sus ruegos y suplicas, pero Hitomi Hyuuga no reaccionaba, no la atendía.

Entonces su padre y los médicos habían llegado. Su padre le había tomado de la cintura, arrancándola del cuerpo inerte al que se aferraba. Ella estaba en shock. Rogó a su padre que ayudara a su madre, imploró al gran Hiashi Hyuuga, que todo lo podía, que hiciera algo. Se asió a su padre con desesperación, le suplicó entre dolorosos sollozos.

Pero su padre sólo la abrazó muy fuerte. Y ese gesto fue la respuesta que no pedía Hinata, que a su corta edad no quería recibir. Su padre besó sus cabellos cortos y Hinata se aferró con dolor a él cuando le murmuró: "No hay nada que hacer Hina. Madre, murió."

Fue la primera y la última vez que su padre le besó y le dijo Hina, fue la primera y la última vez que vio los ojos de su padre llenos de lágrimas, y también fue la primera vez que Hinata conoció la muerte y la última vez que dejó de ser niña. En ese momento fue que perdió su inocencia. Porque la muerte dio un cambio trágico a su existencia.

Desde entonces Hinata nunca olvidaba el semblante de la muerte. El dolor se había mitigado con los años, pero la sensación de impotencia seguía allí.

Por eso era que al ver a ese chico hundido en el fondo no lo pensó siquiera en lanzarse a rescatarlo.

No importaba que fuera un completo desconocido, un patán que tal vez hubiera tratado de atacarla, aún así, era una persona que necesitaba ayuda. Y ella no quería ver a la cara a la muerte de nuevo, así que iba hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para arrebatarle a ese chico.

Hinata había llegado hasta él. El chico de cabellos negros parecía muerto, pero Hinata rezó en sus adentros para que sólo fuera el miedo el que le hacía verle de esa manera. La pelinegra apretó las mandíbulas tratando se ahuyentar sus temores. Le abrazó por la espalda sujetándole con fuerza del torso, comenzando a tirar de él hacia arriba, a la superficie.

- Onegai, resiste.- murmuró ella.

Con grandes patadas se acercó a la orilla con él. En el agua el cuerpo del chico no pesaba. Dentro el líquido hacía engañosa la sensación de fuerza pero fuera sería otra cosa y Hinata lo sabía. En el instante que quiso poner el cuerpo del chico en el borde no pudo. El tiempo se le acababa, tenía que sacarle pero ya.

* * *

Al lado de las instalaciones del club de natación, en el gimnasio, Suigetsu admiraba su artística venganza. Una sonrisa afilada y pervertida adornaba todo su rostro.

- ¡Linda ropa, Kabuto! - dijo con una risilla Suigetsu.- No puedes decir que no te di una buena delantera y no te vestí sexy.

Despreocupado por completo de la ausencia de Sasuke, seguía afinándole detalles a su obra. No se preocupaba por Sasuke porque sabía que el Uchiha sólo muerto lo dejaría. Ese si era un amigo, no como el idiota de Juugo que se había salido del equipo de kendo, alegando buscar tranquilidad para seguir en orden su tratamiento. Había resultado ser bipolar. "Bipolar, mis dientes" pensó el Hozuki. "Traidor" Eso era lo que en realidad era Juugo. Porque después se había inscrito al equipo de atletismo. Suigetsu enarcó una ceja mirando con interés el grafiti.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dices? – dijo observando aun la imagen.- ¿Qué te habría gustado más la tanga en color negro que rojo? – inquirió incrédulo.- ¿Qué porque a Orochigay le gusta más el negro?- Suigetsu pareció cohibirse.- ¡Ay Kabuto eres un pillo! – dijo con otra risilla.

* * *

Unos ojos marrones, casi rojizos, observaron con asombro la escena. Una desconocida de cabellos largos en bañador negro intentaba sacar en vano de la alberca a un chico totalmente vestido y aparentemente ahogado. La chica de cabellos negros parecía hacer enormes esfuerzos pero no se veía que fueran suficientes para poder sacar el cuerpo.

Karin dudó momentáneamente en acercarse a ayudar. Si se involucraba y el chico se ahogaba, se metería en grandes problemas por estar a esas horas indebidas y sin autorización en el Instituto. Pero por otra parte si se marchaba y él chico aun estaba con vida pero moría por no haber recibido ayuda a tiempo; el arrepentimiento y su conciencia, no le dejarían descansar.

"¡Kuso! Malditos idiotas borrachos y chicas cabezas huecas que se colaban sin permiso y nadaban en la noche tratando de demostrar su rebeldía ante las reglas y el Instituto"

Se acercó corriendo hasta ellos. Hinata miró con contrariedad a la persona envestida en camiseta y shorts que dirigía con prisa hasta ella. Un brinco en el pecho por el desasosiego causado con la repentina presencia, la asaltó. Pero en el rostro ovalado de esa chica, que aunque llevara gorra, sabía que era una chica, no parecía haber peligro. Todo contrario.

- Empújalo de las piernas, yo lo sujetaré por la cintura.

Así lo hizo Hinata. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le tomó de las piernas y lo impulsó hacia el borde. La recién aparecida lo jaló con mayor fuerza que ella, tirando por completo de él.

Karin cayó de espaldas con el cuerpo inerte del chico encima. El tipo estaba pesado, la espalda no muy ancha, le oprimía el pecho, inmovilizándola. Karin salió de debajo del bulto cuando Hinata llegó a ellos para ayudarla. La morena lo acomodó, preparándole para darle los primeros auxilios. Esperaba que él reaccionara.

- ¡Maldita sea! No me digas que está muerto. ¡Kuso! – dijo Karin mirando al sujeto cuyos cabellos negros le cubrían casi la mitad de su rostro.

- ¡No!… No está muerto.

Hinata miró los labios amoratados del chico desconocido. La Hyuuga tragó con fuerza, ese no era el momento para ponerse quisquillosa. Así que de nueva cuenta, sin pensarlo más Hinata se acercó. Le oprimió la nariz con sus dedos, le sujetó de la barbilla dejando su boca abierta y se acercó a sus labios.

- Vamos, onegai.- le murmuró Hinata mientras jalaba aire.- Vamos, tú puedes.- dijo después de introducírselo para después alejarse.

Los labios del chico estaban suaves y fríos.

- Vamos, baka. Respira ¡Kuso! - maldijo su compañera de rescate.

Pero Sasuke no volvía en sí y Hinata empezaba a sentir miedo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- No, no otra vez.- musitó la morena. Karin dio un ligero paso hacia atrás.

Hinata le insuflaba el oxigeno suficiente, masajeaba como debía hacerse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no regresaba?

- ¡Vamos! Pelea…

Y una palabra que desde que tenía cinco años quiso decir a su madre, pero no lo hizo porque no la supo, ahora brotó en un murmullo de sus labios…

* * *

Sasuke sentía frío. Todo su cuerpo pesaba y parecía entumecido, reacio a obedecerle para moverse.

"Onegai" escuchó en lejanía.

Sasuke caía, y seguía cayendo en un abismo. Y no podía hacer nada para detenerse. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?" El pelinegro cerró los ojos.

La familia Uchiha estaba reunida. Sus padres estaban junto a él. Su madre le sonreía al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla. De pronto Mikoto lo estrechaba en sus brazos. Su padre le miraba con seriedad, pero un brillo que Sasuke nunca le había visto, ahora se reflejaba en la dura mirada de Fugaku. Esa era la mirada que su padre sólo usaba para su hermano mayor.

Mikoto le murmuraba cuan afortunados que eran por tenerle. Las palabras de cariño de su madre parecían no tener fin. Su padre simplemente de dedicaba a callar mirándole. Pero ahora con el orgullo resaltando de sus orbes tan oscuros como los de su vástago menor. Tal vez Fugaku no lo dijera pero la mirada que depositaba y ese leve asentamiento que hacía su cabeza eran todo lo que necesitaba el pequeño Sasuke para sonreír como lo estaba haciendo. Había sido nombrado capitán del equipo de kendo de la academia de Konoha. Después de tanto esfuerzo lograba superar a Itachi en algo. Sus progenitores sonreían.

"Pelea" escuchó una perturbada voz resonar en alguna parte.

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Seguía cayendo en ese pozo oscuro, negro. Por más que intentara asirse a algo, no tenía fuerzas para lograrlo. O tal vez, en realidad era que no quería tenerlas.

"Cobarde." Volvió a sonar la misma voz. La voz desconocida de alguien. Una mujer, una mujer que lloraba.

Cobarde. Cobarde. Esa palabra siempre aparecía. Era su talón de Aquiles. Esa desgraciada palabra que le perseguía desde que tenía ocho años. Contra la cual lucha desde entonces por acallar. Cobarde. Sasuke se llenó de coraje, de enfado. No, más. Nunca más sería un cobarde. Había crecido con la decisión de nunca volver a escuchar esa palabra, ni siquiera en su mente. Y nadie se lo iba a decir.

"Pelea. Cobarde" la voz se volvió más aguda, más desesperada.

Entonces Sasuke sintió como si el oxigeno se le metiera de golpe. Que todos sus pulmones se llenaban, se saturaban completamente atiborrados. Y todo le dolía. Cuando Sasuke quiso exhalar todo ese aire, algo pareció querer acompañarlo y salir con propulsión de su interior. Algo liquido. Agua.

Hinata y Karin vieron con alivio que el chico empezaba a reaccionar, comenzando a vomitar el agua ingerida. La morena se apresuró a sujetarle, Sasuke tosía de forma ruidosa. Ahora recordaba todo.

- Arigato, Kami.- escuchó Sasuke que murmuraba la loca de cabellos negro.

Sasuke quiso hablarle, decirle que era una estúpida, pero el agua que salía por su boca y nariz, y parecía no terminar, se lo impedía. Solo sonoros tosidos eran los que lograba emitir.

* * *

El escándalo llegó a oídos de Suigetsu. "¡Kuso! ¿Sería acaso un vigilante?"

El chico se apresuró a tomar su equipo de venganza, y como alma que se llevara el diablo, echo a correr fuera con la lata de pintura en sus manos. Antes de salir, tuvo la cautela de detenerse para mirar. No había nadie, tampoco avistó a Sasuke. Los tosidos se seguían escuchando. Suigetsu aguzó el oído. El ruido venía del domo de natación. Cauteloso se dirigió, cual espía de guerra, hacia el gran auditorio techado de cristal.

La puerta estaba descorrida. Al fondo había tres personas. Un chico de gorra de pie, los otros dos sobre el suelo. Suigetsu entró, sigiloso. Uno de los que estaban tendidos en el suelo, era el que tosía. El otro, tenía el cabello muy largo, le sujetaba en brazos.

Con más curiosidad aun, Suigetsu cortó más distancia. ¿Acaso el que tosía se estaba ahogando y los otros tres le habían rescatado? ¡Kuso! ¿No era él el único temerario que se atrevía a meterse al Instituto en la noche?

Sasuke tosía menos, casi toda el agua había salido de su interior. La chica y el otro tipo que no conocía, le veían. La loca de cabellos largos soltó aire con alivio.

- ¿Estás bien? –le dijo ella con esa particular voz suave. Sasuke se sintió extraño, la chica usaba con él, un raro tono de ternura y congoja. Como el que su madre empleaba cuando se preocupaba por él.

- Ku-Kuso…Tú…- murmuró a penas el pelinegro, sujetando con debilidad la mano blanca. Hasta hablar significaba un esfuerzo enorme.

En su camino hacia los tres Suigetsu distinguió, entre la penumbra, los zapatos de Sasuke. El chico dejó a un lado la prudencia para salir corriendo hacia los otros tres. Sabía que Sasuke no era bueno en eso de la nadada. El que tosía era él.

Karin se inclinó, Hinata posó su mano sobre la frente del chico, despejándole el rostro de sus cabellos oscuros. Entonces la morena enfocó sus ojos en el recién rescatado. Esa nariz, esa boca, esos ojos negros. Eso inmisericordes y fríos ojos negros. La palabra "Patética" sonó en su memoria. Era él, era... él.

Era...

- U-Uchiha…- susurró Hinata, casi con temor.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamó Karin.

- ¿Qué diablos le hacen a Sasuke, malditos? - dijo Suigetsu llegando a ellos con semblante defensivo.

El Hozuki iba a sujetar al chico de gorra, cuando miró con estupefacción a la de cabellos largos. Fue en ese momento cuando sin previo aviso el muchacho de shorts, le soltó un golpe con su palma en el pecho, haciéndole caer en la alberca.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó Suigetsu.

- ¡Bastardo tú, teme!- le contestó.

Suigetsu no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al notar la voz de mujer. Se quedó incrédulo mirándole desde el agua.

- ¡Vámonos, baka! - dijo Karin a Hinata que parecía petrificada.

- Pero… él.- dijo Hinata haciendo alusión a Suigetsu. Qué tal si al igual que Sasuke tampoco sabía nadar.

- No te preocupes por él, el imbécil prácticamente es de agua.- le murmuró.

- ¡Al-…-alto, tú! – dijo Sasuke, tratando en vano de sujetarla, aun estaba muy débil. Y es que regresar de la muerte, como dijera su antiguo compañero de Konoha, era bastante problemático.

- Yo… Go- Gomen…- murmuró la pelinegra mirándole y emprendiendo la huida junto con su rara compañera.

Suigetsu las vio desde la piscina correr hacia las afueras como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Sasuke permanecía tirado en el piso.

- ¿Las conoces? - preguntó Sasuke al mirar a Suigetsu de pie junto a él.

- No, ¿y tú?

- Tampoco. Pero ellas parecen sí conocernos. Espero que no nos delaten…

- Pues yo espero volver a verlas…- murmuró Suigetsu.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, no me digas que no lo notaste. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Sasuke frunció el rostro.- Lo buenas que están.- dijo alegre.

- Suigetsu, me estaba muriendo…

- Una tenía unas piernas de ensueño, y la otra, una delantera de diosa… - dijo con ensoñación sin prestar atención a su compañero. Luego miró a Sasuke con contrariedad. - Por cierto… ¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Por qué te caíste al agua?

- Cállate, baka.

- Vámonos, pedazo de piedra.- dijo Suigetsu al agacharse a ayudarle para que se pusiera de pie. Con molestia Sasuke aceptó el auxilio.

Salieron con lentitud del lugar, luego de que Sasuke se negara rotundamente a que Suigetsu le cargara en la espalda. Iban paso a paso. La luna como única luz de apoyo. A regañadientes Sasuke le relató lo sucedido a su amigo, quien no pudo ocultar una risilla de burla y comentar con sorna: El gran salvador, salvado. Antes de separarse, Suigetsu había logrado convencer a Sasuke de buscar al día siguiente a su par de rescatistas desconocidas según el chico para aclararles ciertas cosas y que no intentaran pasarse de listas.

El moreno continuaba oyendo las excusas de Suigetsu para buscar a las desconocidas. Aunque para Sasuke, una de ellas lno e resultaba desconocida, tenía la noción de haberla visto antes, le parecía vagamente familiar. Tenía unos ojos muy claros, tal vez de un azul muy tenue que la penumbra de la noche y luz de la luna hicieron parecer blancos.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Buenas Noches!

Al fin me digno a aparecer, no? ^_^. Este capitulo tuvo un toque algo dramático, espero no demasiado. Se integra a la historia Karin. Con ella me paso algo raro, antes me caía mal, pero ultimamente la chica pelirroja comenzó a gustarme. Creo que me afectó el manga. U_U

Pues he aquí mis contestaciones a sus reviews (es la primera vez, estoy emocionada ^^):

**Haruhi Sou**: ¡Hola! Nop, ya ves que no ahogue a Sasuke, el moreno es prota ^^, y dará guerra junto con su amigo a Hinata y su compañera. Muchas gracias por leer y muchos saludos!

**Gabby! :D**: ¡Hi! Matar a Sasuke? Yo! Na, nada más le deje reposar un poco en agua XD. Espero este cap también te haya gustado. Nos leemos después, saludos

**hinata-toushirou:**¡Hola! Espero este cp te haya gustado de igual manera. Pero este no es el primer encuentro de estos dos, ya leerás mas después. A mi también esa parte de los clubes me divirtió mucho XD. Y seguirán saliendo… bueno pues te mando muchos saludos, Sayo!

**Pinguinita Xio**: ¡Hi! Jajaja aceptó el ramo de flores y lanzó besos y saludos XD. Me encantó tu rr. Jajaja de verdad. Gracias por leer, espero este te haya gustado igual. Pues estamos en contacto, muchos saludos!

**Nuleu Strack**: ¡Hola! Sí, Hinata resultó ser la rescatista en vez de la rescatada. Eso le pasa a Sasuke por creerse tanto jejeje. Espero te haya gustado ese cap, fue algo drama pero pues es lo que tenia pensado. Nos estamos leyendo, muchos saludos…

**Dark Amy-chan**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me motivaron de verdad ^^ Esa parte de los clubes, sí a mi también me divirtió. Pues espero te haya gustado el seg cap jejeje como leiste el moreno no pudo hacer nada, porque estaba casi muerto, si no, pobre Hina no se la acaba. Nos estamos leyendo, saludos…

**hyuuga**: jejeje pues aquí esta el segundo, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer, saludos…

**Ariittachan**: Muchas gracias por leer, y por pedir la continuación. Espero te haya gustado, mira que me esforcé. Nos leemos, saludos

**LennaParis**: ¡Hola! Como pudiste leer, Hina sí salvó a Sasuke. Aunque él no pareció muy agradecido òó. Espero sigas leyendo, saluditos y gracias por comentar.

**layill**: ¡Hola! Pues aquí lo tienes, espero te haya parecido bueno. Gracias por tu apoyo, me da mucho animo para seguir.

**AngiieHyuuga**: ¡Angie! jejeje Gracias por tu apoyo y tus ansias de leer. Espero te haya gustado este cap. Nos leemos, saludos.

**Basi**: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Jejeje sí, mi Hinata será la heroína en este cap, en los demás pues quien sabe. Y no, este no es su primer encuentro. Ya verás después. Saludos…

**angela-hinata**: ¡como estas! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguir con regularidad. Si la escuela no se mete mucho, claro. óò

**Mizuno Gina**: ¡Mizu! Me alegró mucho que te haya gustado. Y pues sí hubo boca a boca, pero no como tú pensabas, pervertida XD. No, no me acoses! Si yo sólo te recordaba educadamente, tu conti. U_U. Jajaja me dio mucha risa eso de la pechonalidad. Gracias por el apoyo. Nos estamos leyendo!

Muchas gracias a todas por leer. Nos leemos pronto, Besos de MyMi. No olviden dejarme un comentario. ^^


	3. Escapándome de ti

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si me pertenece y Yuyu también.

* * *

Las chicas se mantuvieron ocultas unos minutos más; sólo hasta verlos desaparecer completamente en la oscuridad se atrevieron a salir. Hinata sorprendida había escuchado hablar a los chicos sobre un grafiti. Su compañera había sonreído de forma satisfecha al escucharlos. La morena se disponía a escabullirse por donde lo había hecho su rescatado y su compañero pero la chica rara la detuvo, jalándola hacia el otro lado. Hinata se sorprendió al verla abrir muy tranquilamente el portón trasero del instituto. ¿Quién era esa chica?

Hinata permaneció callada todo el tiempo que caminó junto a la chica que llevaba los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Se atrevió a mirarla de reojo. Hinata soltó un suspiro. Su acompañante era bonita pero más que reparar eso, la morena le envidió el que fuera fuerte y arrojada. La chica había golpeado sin dudar al compañero de Uchiha-kun y maldecido al mismo tiempo. Era alguien digno de admirar. Si no hubiera sido por esa chica, ella aun estuviera junto a los dos chicos; atontada y sin saber que hacer. Iba tan ensimismada siguiéndola entre las calles oscuras y pensando en su mala suerte que no se dio cuenta que su compañera se detuvo unos pasos detrás de ella.

- Bueno… pues hasta aquí llego.- luego señaló una calle contraria.- Mi casa queda hacia allá…

- ¡Oh! A-arigato, Ojou-san.(*)- dijo muy educada.

"¿Ojou-san?"

La chica de gorra se acercó a mirarla, la morena dio un paso atrás, alejándose. Karin giró la visera de la gorra hacia atrás, tan cuidadosamente que el cabello oculto no se miró, y acercó más su rostro al de la chica que le acababa de hablar de esa manera tan especial. La muchacha estaba sumamente ruborizada.

- ¡Eh! ¡Oh vamos no te voy a morder! No te pongas roja. Eres muy rara, chica. Nadas como una sirena, eres tan parlanchina como una tumba, tus ojos son tan blancos como la crema de batida pero tu cabello tan negro como el carbón y además de largo como el de Rapunzel…- murmuró cerca de ella sosteniendo un extenso mechón entre sus dedos.- Demo no eres fea…- añadió medio sonriendo, Hinata enrojeció mas.- Y lo mejor, no pareces morir por Sasuke.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Karin volteó la visera de su gorra de nuevo, con la oscuridad Hinata no lograba distinguir el color de las pocas hebras de cabellos que se escaparon parecía castaño o marrón.

- ¿Y?... Me dirás quien eres o seguirán manteniéndote en el anonimato.

- Etto… yo…. Yo me llamo Hi…Hi

- HiHi… - enarcó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos.- ¡Vaya con el nombrecito! Dime Hihi por casualidad tu padre fumaba algo "raro" cuando te puso así…

Hinata negó con premura.- Hinata… me lla-llamo Hinata.

Karin se rió con ganas.

- Encima tartamudeas…. Así que Hinata, ¿ne?- ladeó la cabeza.- Prefiero Hihi. Pues nos vemos mañana… ¡Por cierto Hihi, soy Karin!- gritó a una cuadra de distancia. Hinata apenas pudo sonreír

* * *

La chica de cabello azabache caminó sola por las calles que a pesar de la hora aun tenían vida. Su nueva ciudad era muy distinta de Konoha en donde lo mejor de la vida sucedía en el día. Todavía uno que otro chico en patineta hacía acrobacias por la acera. Hinata pensó en Kiba, en su sonrisa enorme, sus cabellos rebeldes y su patineta. La chica pasó por el grupo de chicos que bromeaban y se carcajeaban, con ellos había una chica morena que bailaba con movimientos sensuales. Ella se acordó de Ino, su amiga rubia de personalidad extrovertida y dotes natos de danzante "Vamos Hina, no hay nada de malo en mover un poco las caderas."

Cómo deseaba tener a sus amigos de vuelta, cómo deseaba volver a Konoha, estar con Kiba-kun, con Shino-kun, con Sakura e Ino.

Sus pasos la llevaron sin titubeos a la mansión. Las luces del enorme jardín permanecían encendidas, los aspersores regaban el césped perfecto. Hinata se coló por la puerta de la servidumbre. Si su padre llegaba a verla se las vería muy difíciles. Marcó el código para entrar, un "clic" se escuchó y la chica empujó la puerta. Hinata ahogó un grito cuando la luz se encendió.

- ¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas jovencita? – sonó una voz en tono áspero.

- Etto… Yo…

- Me tenías con el alma en un hilo Hinata… - dijo para luego acercarse a abrazarla.

- Gomene, Kurenai-sensei.

- ¡¿De nuevo fuiste a nadar?! - le riñó- Bueno, Ya mañana me explicarás. Sube de inmediato antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta.

- Arigato, sensei.- dijo abrazándola fuerte. Tal vez no tuviera a sus amigas pero por lo menos tenia a Kurenai a su lado.

* * *

Cuando el incesante pitido del despertador empezó a sonar Sasuke ya salía del baño completamente duchado. Tomó el reloj apagándolo y devolviéndolo a su lugar, una mirada triste se posó sobre la fotografía que adornaba su cómoda. Los cinco miembros de su familia celebraban el año nuevo. El año del tigre, hacía nueve años, el último año que todos habían estado juntos. El joven soltó el aire contenido. Dándose la vuelta sujetó su mochila y su equipo de kendo, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

En la cocina se encontró a su tutor desayunando. Desde que recordaba siempre le había conocido, tal vez no de fondo pero si de forma. Nunca que se conociera a un hombre con tantas marcas en la cara se podría olvidar tan fácilmente. Él trabajaba con su padre desde antes que Itachi naciera, así como el padre de aquel había trabajado para su abuelo y así de tiempo atrás. El tradicional estilo de servilismo y fidelidad muy común en su país. A Sasuke nunca le había agradado demasiado pero lo toleraba porque su padre le respetaba, además de que el sujeto era de los colaboradores más cercanos a Fugaku, quien le consideró más que su empleado su amigo.

- Ohayo-Gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun

- Ohayo Danzo…

- Me dijeron que llegaste tarde a la mansión… No es conveniente que andes solo por la noche, es peligroso.

Sasuke le ignoró, tomó una tostada untándola con mermelada de durazno. Después se sirvió en un enorme tazón una buena ración de avena empezando a comer con lentitud. Faltaba poco para marcharse a clases.

- ¡¡Ohayo!!...- un estridente bostezo acompaño de inmediato al efusivo saludo.- Muero de hambre… ¡Mmm huelo hot cakes!.- dijo sentándose a la mesa y sirviéndose una columna de estos.- Pásame la miel, Sasuke

Sasuke le pasó el tarro a Suigetsu. Danzo miró con visible molestia al chico de cabellos plateados que comía como poseso.

- Sa-Sasuke… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- No soy tu niñera, baka

- Ahora tendré que comer deprisa para no irme sin desayu-… ¡Arhg!

Sasuke movió la cabeza con hastío al escuchar cómo Suigetsu se comenzaba a ahogar por querer hablar y comer al mismo tiempo. Danzo se acercó a Suigetsu propinándole unos sonoros golpes en la espalda, que el chico consideró demasiado fuertes, para luego marcharse del comedor, ligeramente satisfecho.

- ¡Maldito casi me hace escupir los pulmones! - se quejó después de recuperarse.

Sasuke volvió a mirarle con resignado fastidio. El chico terminó su cereal, tomando la caja de leche para perderse momentáneamente del lugar. Suigetsu siguió comiendo su montaña de hot cakes y tomado tragos enormes de jugo de naranja. Minutos después Sasuke regresaba con sus cosas en las manos.

- Vámonos, ya.

- Pero todavía no termino mi desayuno- reprochó su amigo.

- Tú tienes la culpa por levantarte tarde…

- Por hoy podríamos ir en auto, ¿no crees?

- Iré caminando como todos los días. Y ni loco te permitiría tomar un auto Uchiha otra vez.

- ¡Oh vamos Sasu-chan! Sólo porque la última vez casi arrollé a Yuyu no quiere decir que sea mal conductor.

- Yuyu perdió mucho pelo por el susto.- dijo adusto.

- No es para tanto, creo que Danzo perdió ese día más pelo que él.- dijo Suigetsu con una risa que Sasuke no devolvió.- Ya, ya, sé que te agrada el gato raro ese pero ya me disculpé.

- Yuyu es hembra. Y es una Uchiha.- Sasuke le corrigió.

- Y hablando de la reina…-soltó Suigetsu.

Yuyu apareció. Una enorme gata negra, con el emblema de los Uchiha adornando su cuello, apareció ante ellos. Con un caminar suave y grácil, digno de realeza, la felina se encaminó hacia su dueño. Yuyu le maulló para luego ronronear y restregarse sobre los pies del moreno. El animal de detuvo un momento y después sus ojos gatunos se dirigieron a Suigetsu, mirándole desdeñosa.

- Sabes creo que Yuyu se dio cuenta que yo era quien manejaba ese auto que casi la mata.- dijo algo dudoso.

Sasuke se agachó acariciando el lomo negro azabache del animal. La gata se tiró al suelo, mostrando la panza de color blanco y retorciéndose de gusto primero por las caricias juguetonas de su dueño en la barriga y luego por los mimos que el chico hacía en su peluda papada. El emblema de plata bailaba en el cuello del animal. Sasuke era el único al que Yuyu permitía hacer eso.

- Adiós preciosa.- dijo Sasuke, rascándole la cabeza. Yuyu maulló de forma musical en contestación. Sasuke le sonrió a la felina para luego salir.

- Nos vemos Yuyu-chan.- dijo Suigetsu intentando acariciarle el lomo. La gata siseó dándole un manotazo con garras descubiertas y provocándole una herida en el dorso de la mano. -¡¡Auch!! ¡Ahora veras! – sonó amenazante intentando seguirla. Yuyu saltó, ágil y elegante, hacia las escaleras.

-¡Suigetsu! – le gritó Sasuke desde el portón.- No te atrevas…

El otro se detuvo en seco, suspendido en una pierna. La gata maulló casi con burla.

- ¡Pero Sasuke, Yuyu me rasguñó! – se quejó mirando la herida. Escuchó que Sasuke cerraba el portón haciendo caso omiso a su queja. - Pero nos veremos las caras otra vez, Yuyu-chan…- le amenazó Suigetsu con un dedo.

Desde la escalera Yuyu soltó un gran bostezo, luego desvió con arrogancia su felina mirada del chico que le miraba indignado. Suigetsu apretó con fuerza las manos, hasta la gata se comportaba como un Uchiha y se pasaba con él.

* * *

Hinata se detuvo en seco cuando los vio cruzar la calle. Sujetó a su pecho con fuerza su mochila gastada para de inmediato ocultarse tras un poste de electricidad. El corazón le retumbaba. Asomó un poco la cabeza de su escondite para ver en donde estaban ellos pero de pronto habían desaparecido. La chica emitió un suspiro de alivio, miró para todos lados. Nada. Hinata emprendió de nuevo el rumbo cuando de pronto sin imaginarlo salían de una tienda unos metros adelante. Una caseta de teléfono sirvió ahora como improvisada guarida. Luego de unos minutos, de nuevo reunió valor para observarlos.

Hinata lo miró de lleno, había crecido mucho estaba casi tan alto como Kiba-kun pero sin duda seguía teniendo la misma fama y muy posiblemente la misma actitud porque sus ojos oscuros luego de rescatarle no parecían reflejar agradecimiento más bien reproche y molestia. Sakura e Ino estarían muy emocionadas de saber de él, pero ella no, ella hubiera preferido nunca encontrarlo.

Sasuke sintió la fuerza de una mirada, a un lado suyo Suigetsu, que comía una barra energética argumentando que no se había llenado con esos míseros doces hot cakes, parloteaba sin cesar. El moreno volteó a sus espaldas, se detuvo enfocando la mirada, juró ver algo pero no. La calle estaba vacía.

Una palidez de muerte cubrió el rostro de la morena. Las manos le temblaban, las piernas le comenzaron a fallar, sentía que en lugar de duro calcio sus huesos se habían transformado en gelatina. La morena se deslizó sin fuerzas por la estructura de la caseta, sentándose en la banqueta. Miró su reloj, aun faltaban veinte minutos para la entrada a clases, era la misma hora que siempre salía y nunca se lo había encontrado, por qué ahora sí.

Una serie de grititos de emoción se escuchó por la calle.

- ¡Sasuke-sama! ¡Suigetsu-kun! –gritaron a coro varias voces femeninas.

Hinata se asomó de nuevo, ambos chicos caminaban ahora rodeados por un grupito de chicas que saltaban extasiadas a su alrededor, el chico de cabello plateado, que ahora sabía se llamaba Suigetsu, parecía encantado, Sasuke molesto. Hinata miró de nueva cuenta su reloj, faltaban diez minutos, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Sacando fuerzas no supo de donde corrió como atleta pasando por entre el grupo que cerraba el paso. Si se detenía a pedir permiso, le verían. Su cara tenía el color del alto del semáforo que ignoró. Las chicas gritaron disgustadas cuando de pronto las arrollaron, el amigo de Sasuke maldijo. Del Uchiha no escuchó nada.

* * *

El alumnado del prestigioso Instituto Akatsuki siempre se había distinguido por sólo dos cosas. O sus alumnos pertenecían a las más ricas y poderosas familias del País o del extranjero, ó bien eran chicos que sobresalían entre muchos por sus increíbles aptitudes individuales: Eran verdaderos genios en aéreas específicas. Y en Akatsuki se les fomentaban a ser los mejores en dichas áreas.

Los itinerarios del alumnado constaban sólo de clases de Artes (los futuros Renoir, Shakespeare, Rodin, Jung) Deportes (las medallas olímpicas del mañana), Ciencias (sin duda próximos Nobel) y Económicas (los líderes mundiales de Instituciones Financieras). Con eso el Director se podía ufanar de contar con los máximos reconocimientos y premios en cualquier especialidad en todo el país, logrando así cuantiosas recaudaciones de dineros mediante donaciones de los padres de su alumnado o contar con el apoyo político y cobijarse con la sábana de influencias que estos le ofrecían.

Hinata sólo encajaba en la primera clasificación. Había bastado simplemente una llamada telefónica de su padre para que de inmediato ella formara parte del prestigioso plantel. En cambio Sasuke Uchiha junto con otros tres chicos era de los pocos que entraban en las dos categorías de alumnos. Pertenecían a familias poderosas y eran verdaderos genios en ciertas áreas.

Una vez que hubo llegado al Instituto Hinata había entrado al baño y como previsión había decidido atarse el cabello en una coleta alta para luego enrollarlo en una especie de moño, así su cabello largo no la delataría. Aunque tal vez estaba siendo paranoica muchas chicas tenían el cabello largo y no por eso a todas iban a detenerlas para interrogarlas o preguntarles. En el baño había revisado su itinerario, su horario estaba conformado sólo por clases de Artes; la única de deportes era la de natación (por la cual se encontraba en ese caos y que afortunadamente hoy no tenía), la morena dudaba mucho encontrarlos o que compartieran alguna con ella, no creía que ellos se interesaran en esa área. Ellos debían estar en las otras áreas. Sin duda en la de deportes, eso era algo más de su estilo.

Hinata miraba con aire acongojado el reloj que colgaba el marco de la puerta de su salón. Faltaban cinco minutos para la última clase. Había tenido mucha suerte para evadirlos en todo el día no se había topado con ellos ni siquiera en los pasillos y al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas: No compartía ninguna clase con ninguno de los dos. Hinata se inclinó hacia su mochila sacando su libro de historia de la pintura, un lápiz y una libreta.

En ese momento una chica entró corriendo emocionada al salón. Hinata le miró de reojo, la muchacha se aproximó al grupito de populares que se sentaban al fondo del aula. El cotilleo comenzó entre susurros.

- ¡HUSO!- escuchó que gritaba una.

Entonces comenzó una algarabía total.

-¡¿Estás segura?!- sonó una voz aguda.

- Segurísima, yo misma lo escuché hace un momento en el pasillo del Director…

-¡¡Kya!! – gritaron extasiadas.

Hinata las miró sacar apuradas de sus exclusivos y caros bolsos, unos espejos y unos, aún más caros, cosméticos. La morena estaba embobada mirándolas maquillarse, cuando con el brazo movió su cuaderno haciendo caer el lápiz, la chica se inclinó para levantarlo dando la espalda a la entrada.

- ¡Konichiwa chicas! – una voz masculina con un tono juguetón saludó.

- ¡Suigetsu-kun!- gritaron las chicas de atrás.

"¿Su-Suigetsu-kun?" Hinata se quedó petrificada en esa posición, su mirada permanecía clavada en el suelo, un inmenso sonrojo apareció en sus níveos pómulos. Hinata lo escuchó caminar hacia el fondo del aula para sentarse junto a sus seguidoras. La morena se enderezó lentamente, el flequillo que cubría su frente y que bordeaba sus ojos se le comenzaba a pegar a la piel por el sudor que empezó a brotar por los nervios.

- El mismo al que seguramente desvisten y descalzan en sus sueños, damiselas.- dijo el chico, un chillido de varios decibeles recorrió el salón. Las fanáticas comenzaron a rodearle para entablar una que otra conversación sustancial.

- ¿Suigetsu-kun escuchaste sobre el grafiti de Kabuto-sensei?- dijo una de las chicas con un tono de extasis.

- ¡Ah sí! Una obra de arte. Me encantaría conocer a tan gran artista para felicitarlo por tan increíble trabajo.

-¿Quién habrá sido, Suigetsu-kun? – dijo otra de las chicas, una castaña rizada.

- ¡Oh no sé preciosa! Pero tiene talento, no como yo que sólo sé dibujar… corazones.- le susurró a la castaña. La chica casi cayó desmayada

Hinata bajó la mirada, enfocando sus ojos blancos en la pasta de su libreta. Entonces el silencio reinó en el lugar. Un "¡Oh!" ahogado y suspiro femenino grupal desfiló por las bancas llegando hasta la puerta en donde de reojo Hinata miró que una figura masculina aguardaba a entrar. El corazón le retumbó a la morena. El griterío comenzó de nuevo mucho más fuerte que antes, esta vez por toda fémina del salón, a excepción de ella.

Esa histeria femenina, sólo podía ser causada por alguien, alguien que ya conocía Hinata. Las manos le sudaron a la Hyuuga y la garganta se le secó.

- ¡¡¡Sasuke-sama!!!

Hinata sintió que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Quería irse de allí ya mismo pero Sasuke aun estaba parado en la puerta. ¿Qué iba a hacer, qué iba a hacer? La morena respiró hondo, con bastante dificultad, en un intento por serenarse. Tenía que esperar a que Sasuke se sentara, seguramente lo haría atrás con su amigo, así ella podría salir del salón, no le importaba que el sensei le reportara o tal vez con suerte ni siquiera se percatara de su ausencia.

Sasuke miró a las chicas molestas que levantaban a un compañero para desocuparle un lugar. Suigetsu sonreía a sus anchas ante la atención que las tontas sin cerebros que se decían sus fanáticas le dedicaban. A su amigo le gustaba todo eso, a él muy al contrario le sacaba de quicio. Definitivamente ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida se sentaría atrás, mejor hacerlo con los ñoños de adelante. Sus orbes oscuros se dirigieron hacia la banca desocupada en la tercera fila, justo detrás de una chica de cabello negro recogido que parecía más interesada en su libro que en ellos.

-¡Sasuke-sama, por acá!- le gritó una chica de particular voz aguda.- ¡Sasuke-sama!

-Urusai.- musitó el chico mientras caminaba.

La chica rubia enmudeció. Suigetsu hizo una mueca al oír a su amigo. Entonces los ojos avellana de la chica rubia comenzaron a brillar y con aire presuntuoso comenzó a decir a todas las otras que Sasuke-sama le había "hablado", un "¡qué envidia!" recibió como contestación. Suigetsu rodó los ojos, bueno él estaba con ellas no por su cerebro precisamente.

Hinata apretó las manos en un intento por obtener un poco de valor y con lo poco que reunió desvió ligeramente sus pupilas perladas hacia él. El corazón le subió de súbito a la garganta. Con ese característico andar arrogante Sasuke Uchiha caminaba hacia ella. Hinata sintió que el tránsito de su sangre se le detenía en las venas y aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones. Pero seguía viva, eso le decía el retumbe incesante de su corazón dentro. La chica se quedó de nuevo muy quieta mirando sus apuntes. Sasuke pasó por enfrente de ella, un olor a cítricos le llegó a la Hyuuga. Entonces sintió que ahora si se le detenía el corazón al notar que se sentaba tras ella.

¡Kami-sama! Estaba en la misma clase de Historia Universal del arte que ella y por si no fuera suficiente se iba a sentar detrás. ¿Cómo era que en las dos semanas que tenía allí nunca le había visto o escuchado mencionar?

Hinata tomó sus cosas intentando meterlas para salir cuanto antes de allí, pero el mundo se le cayó encima al ver llegar al profesor. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día tenía que ser puntual?

Deidara entró con su característico aire rebelde al aula. Además de rubio y apuesto era un tipo realmente joven, tal vez sólo unos cinco o seis años mayor que su clase pero era un egresado del Instituto, uno de los llamados "Los Diez de Akatsuki". La paga era muy buena y trabajaba en algo que le gustaba: el arte. Él prefería la escultura pero eso venía hasta los dos últimos semestres. Ahora estaban llevando Pintura. Miró a su clase y reparó en unos inexpresivos ojos que miraban su persona. Eran los mismos, casi iguales. Una sonrisa se frenó en los labios del profesor.

- Chicos.- empezó el rubio con un aire malicioso.- Hoy es un día especial, tendremos como compañero por este semestre a una persona que imagino ya todos conocen pero que mejor que él mismo se presente… ¡Vamos, no seas tímido!

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, Deidara, todos me conocen.- contestó Sasuke arrogante a espaldas de Hinata. La chica palideció, cómo podía hablarle así a un profesor.

- No lo creo.-siguió.- Eh… Haber usted, la señorita de adelante.- dijo señalando a Hinata. La chica levantó lentamente la mirada hacia el profesor, claramente supo que la voz no le saldría.- ¿Usted conoce a su compañero?

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, un rojo le abrasaba por completo la cara. El rubio hizo una mueca al verla "Otra tonta que caía bajo el Uchiha efect"

- Yo no lo conozco sensei, que se presente.- se escuchó una voz traviesa en la parte de atrás. Sasuke rodó los ojos, "Ese idiota".

- ¡Ah el otro alumno nuevo! Ya escuchaste entonces, preséntate a tu compañero…

- Hozuki, Hozuki Suigetsu, sensei.- dijo el chico mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Sasuke bufó. Lo mejor era meter prisa a toda esa idiotez.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, de la rama de deportes. Estoy aquí… temporalmente.- dijo con un ligero rubor en su pálidas mejillas sin apartar la mirada de su profesor el que luchaba por no partirse de risa. "Si Itachi viera esto sería tan feliz."

- Ves que no era tan difícil Sasuke-kun.

La clase continúo con cierta normalidad. Hinata intentó por todos los medios permanecer fuera de la vista de Sasuke casi ni respiraba en su intento de no hacer ruido. Miraba al profesor rubio, escribir en el pizarrón y luego hablar sobre la pinturas en las antiguas civilizaciones occidentales. Hinata miró el reloj, de reojo, faltaban diez minutos para que su suplicio terminara. Entonces escuchó a Suigetsu hablar a sus espaldas.

- Debo admitir, que no fue mala idea entrar a esta clase, Sasuke. La mayoría son chicas y muy lindas después de todo. No entiendo por qué quieres saber de estas patrañas de la pintura. Bueno a mí me gusta y todo eso, pero tú…

-Tengo mis motivos.

- Sobre las chicas de anoche.- siguió el otro. Hinata contuvo la respiración.- No he visto a ninguna. Me di una escapada para ver a las de nuevo ingreso como me dijiste.

- ¿Y? ¿Tuviste suerte?

- Pues no y sí. El No es porque no las vi por ningún lado. A ninguna le distinguí buena pierna a esa va ser muy difícil encontrarla. ¡Mira que ir disfrazada de hombre! Y sobre la de la melena negra, pues tampoco hubo nada. Y eso que hablé con todas las que me topé y que tenían cabello largo y oscuro; y hubo varias pero ya sabes… les hacía falta el "súper plus" que vimos anoche.- el chico soltó una risilla, a un lado suyo Sasuke permanecía inmutable.

- ¿Y el Sí?

- ¡Ah! Pues eso es porque obtuve los números telefónicos de cuatro chicas preciosas.- Sasuke rodó los ojos.- Bueno volviendo a los de las escapistas, no te fijes si no las encontramos hoy lo haremos mañana. Además que no nos han delatado. Y no creo que estén muy lejos.

Hinata tembló ligeramente. En ese justo momento el timbre que daba por terminada las clases sonó. Hinata soltó el aire contenido, descansando porque muy pronto toda esa pesadilla se acabaría. Recogió sus cosas sin meterlas siquiera en su mochila. Se levantó bruscamente justo cuando el par de amigos también se levantaba. Dio un paso casi dispuesta a salir corriendo cuando entonces una mano le detuvo por el hombro.

- ¡Oye!

Hinata se quedo de una pieza, Suigetsu le hablaba. La chica se volteó pero no les miró, apretaba con fuerzas sus cosas a su pecho. Sus ojos nerviosos permanecían viendo el suelo pero sus mejillas traicioneras ya estaban rojas.

- Toma se te cayó.- dijo mostrándole su monedero. Hinata hipó.

- A-Arigato.- dijo dando una ligera inclinación y extendiendo la mano, la cual le temblaba. Sus piernas estaban inertes.

- De nada, pequeña.

El sonrojo de Hinata aumentó cuando sintió como Suigetsu le devolvía el monedero y al mismo tiempo le pellizcaba la mejilla. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué ojos! - dijo el chico mirándola

Sasuke que guardaba sus cosas volteó. Pero sólo alcanzó a ver la espalda de la chica de cabello negro que salía corriendo como enajenada del salón.

- Tú y tus tonterías.- contestó el moreno colgando su mochila al hombro.

- No en serio, eran… raros.

- ¿Raros?

- Creo que son… blancos.

- Es ella.- siseó Sasuke arrojando sus cosas hacia la banca.

-¡Ah sí pero Suigetsu y sus tonterías!- se quejó el chico.

Sasuke gruñó. Eso era el colmo. La habia tenido todo el rato sentada enfrente y no la habia notado. Se seguía burlando de él. "¡Pelea, cobarde!" El pelinegro apretó los puños. Pero esa tonta, ya no iba a escapar más.

- ¡Oye pedazo de piedra, recuerda que te salvó!.- le gritó Suigetsu mientras lo miraba salir corriendo como poseído detrás de la chica de ojos blancos.

El chico de sonrisa afilada meneó la cabeza con cierto pesar. Pobre chica, esta vez no tendría escapatoria, su amigo era una saeta y ni quería ni imaginar como le iba a ir a la muchacha con el Uchiha en "Modo Demonio". Porque Sasuke iba que pitaba de coraje.

-Suerte pequeña.- no pudo evitar decir el de cabello plateado al momento que cargaba ambas mochilas en cada hombro.

…..

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegran demasiado. Espero este capitulo haya gustado. Me atrasé por cuestiones escolares y técnicas (mi compu se tronó y me la tuvieron detenida hasta hace muy poco).

(*) Ojou-san: Señorita, dicho en forma muy solemne con mucho respeto.

Este cap a mí me gustó en especial porque apareció Yuyu, jejeje Esa gata es un personaje personal y ¡Existe! Es mi gata se llama Lulú pero siempre le hemos dicho Yuyu y es igualita a como la describo, toda una Uchiha. ^^ Y también como pudieron leer: los Akatsukis serán profes del cole.^^ Sí, que locura, en los próximos capis aparecerán los otros chicos. Antes de irme otra cosa: Los de Konoha dudo que aparezcan por aquí.

Respuesta a reviews:

.**layil**l: ¡Hola! Sí, en esta historia Karin no será tan ella^^. Es que por los últimos eventos del manga ella ha pasado a mis favoritos, y aquí será un poco diferente. En el sig cap las chicas ya no tendrán escapatoria. Pobre Hinata U_U. Muchas gracias por leer. un saludo enorme. ¡Sayo!

**Gaby!:D** : jejeje Karin será algo así como un apoyo para Hinata.¡ que crack, no! En el sig cap ya se sabra porque la pelirroja iba de esa forma.^^ y pues en esta historia los de Konoha tal vez ni aparezcan. Solo los chicos que ya han salido y uno que otro que no sea de Konoha. Gracias por leer, muchos saludos. Bye!

**.viccovicc**: ¡Hola! ¡gracias por tu comentario! Sí, Sasuke siempre se cree el que todas las puede pero ya vio que no es así.^^ Karin huyó por una buena razón que ya la veras en el sig cap. Es que la chica es inteligente. Muchas gracias por leer. espero verte por aquí. Bye, bye!

**.hyuuga**: ¡hola! Gracias por decir que te encanta y por quejarte de lo extenso. Es que no quiero que sean tan largos, pienso que serían algo aburridos de leer, ya que la historia no es tan Espero este cap te haya gustado y si lo notaste este fue más extenso. ^^ Un saludo enorme, y hasta pronto.¡besos!

**.hinata-toushirou**: ¡hola! Espero que este cpa te haya gustado igual que el anterior. Si Karin ya los conoce y pronto se sabra de donde asi como también porque andaba de esa forma. Lo cierto es que pertenece al 2do tipo de alumnos. Yo adoro a Suigetsu, me encanta y él será de las partes graciosas aquí.. Gracias por leer y por opinar, ^^ Mucha suerte, bye!

**AngiieHyuuga**: en este cap no apareció el direc y su "amiguito" pero pronto lo harán y con berrinche de Kabuto. Muchas gracias por leer, en serio me anima bastante ver que me dejan reviews. Espero este cap te haya agradado también. Un saludo enorme , y nos estamos leyendo.

**DarkAmy-chan**: ¡Hey! Muchisimas gracias por leer y aun mas por hacerte un tiempo en todas tus ocupaciones para hacerlo. *_* Sasuke salió tras ella para eso justamente para aclarar cosas, sobre todo lo de "cobarde" Pero eso ya lo veras muy pronto. Espero esta conti también te haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo, hasta prontito. ¡Sayo!

**Kikuta Madaren**: ¡Hola! Me encantó tu review, muchísimas gracias por lo que dices. *_* En el sig cap ya se veran muchas mas cosas. El resto de los profes, mas sonre Karin, así como los integrantes de la familia de Hina. Espero que este te haya parecido igual de bueno. Te mando un saludo enorme. Bye, bye!

Hasta luego, y gracias a todas. Saludos de Sofía. ^^


	4. Conociéndote y algo más

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y redacción de esta historia son mías.

_

* * *

_

**

*

"Creo que son... blancos"

Ojos blancos.

Sasuke arrollaba a todo mundo mientras pensaba en eso. No le había comentado a su amigo ese particular detalle. Él mismo los había creído claros; en una primera impresión los había pensado blancos pero quizás las condiciones en las que se encontraba cuando la había visto le había hecho creer que eran de ese color. Pero ahora el mismo Suigetsu lo corroboraba. Ojos blancos… en su cabeza revoloteaba la idea de que la conocía, tenía la certeza de que ya había visto esos ojos blancos, pero donde.

.....

Hinata corría, por más que intentaba llegar con rapidez a las escaleras para alcanzar la salida, el río de gente que inundaba los pasillos se lo impedía. Todos los jóvenes se aglomeraban en las afuera de sus salones, encaminándose a la planta baja hacia sus casilleros para guardar sus pertenencias o dirigiéndose hacia las afueras para retornar a sus casas. Evadió a unos muchachos que miraban, interesados y con sonrojos en sus rostros, la revista "Icha, Icha, Teens"; recibió quejas de varias chicas del STS* cuando sin intención empujó a una de las líderes al atravesar el grupito que habían formado.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, la banda roja que ataba su melena terminó por desatarse, dejando libre el lienzo de seda negra que llegaba a su espalda. Pero una vez más a Hinata la iba a traicionar su torpeza.

Sus inhábiles pies trastabillaron, la prisa con la que desplazaba y a la que no estaba acostumbrada la hizo trompicar. Mientras sus pertenencias salían volando, ella misma sentía que en toma lenta, cuadro por cuadro, caía sin remedio al duro y pulido suelo.

¡Kami-sama por qué era tan torpe!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza anticipando el encontronazo, pero este no se dio. No alcanzó a caer gracias a que un chico de orbes cafés, que mientras lo miraba acongojada, le sonreía, la había sostenido en el aire. Al lado de él, otro de ojos verdes miró a la muchacha mostrando algo de interés para luego agacharse a levantar las cosas que habían caído regadas en el piso.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el de ojos verdes devolviéndole sus útiles. Ella asintió, tomándolos, al tiempo que jalaba aire con desesperación.

- ¿Por qué corres de esa manera, qué te persigue el demonio o qué? – preguntó el castaño.

_"De-Demonio"_ Hinata intentó negar y sonreír pero no hizo movimiento alguno y todo lo que apareció en su rostro fue una descuadrada mueca. El muchacho castaño, enarcó una ceja mirando al otro que lo acompañaba. Al segundo siguiente, hasta el singular trío, llegaba un agudo chillido que bajó sonoramente las escaleras.

- ¡¡Kya… Kya!! ... ¡¡¡Sasuke-sama!!!

- ¿Sasuke-sama por qué corre?

Las voces femeninas no obtuvieron respuesta. Los ojos cremosos se abrieron casi saliendo de sus cuencas.

- ¡Matta ne Sasuke-sama!

- ¡El STS lo ama!

Él venía tras ella, la perseguía. ¿Por qué, qué quería?

- Yo… A-Arigato, Mi-Minna-san.- tartamudeó mientras corría de nuevo por los pasillos.

Parados viéndola alejarse, el chico que le había sostenido y el otro que había levantado sus cosas, se miraron con consternación.

- Nunca la había visto.- comentó el de ojos cafés. No recibió respuesta pues su interlocutor tenía el verdor de su mirada en la melena azabache que se perdía en la multitud.- Parece que te impactó, ¿ne?

Sonreía travieso mientras veía al otro que giraba. Los ojos verdes no mostraban nada, ni malicia ni siquiera reproche. Sólo abrió la boca para apurarle a que se marcharan.

- ¡Hey es viernes! ¿Por qué no vamos con los chicos a tomar al-… ¡auch!

Un chico de cabellos negros que bajó casi volando las escaleras lo quitaba de su camino con un gran empujón. Corría como demonio y sujetaba un objeto rojo en sus manos.

......

Si Hinata se lo propusiera podía dar diez vueltas a la piscina de estilo olímpico del Instituto sin ninguna complicación, apenas reflejando algo de agotamiento, pero en tierra a penas podía caminar sin tropezarse. El correr al ritmo que estaba haciendo le empezaba a pasar factura. Sentía que de un momento a otro el corazón le iba a estallar, le dolía el flato y las piernas le pesaban. Suigetsu no le había reconocido pero mientras salía huyendo del salón de Deidara alcanzó a escuchar que Sasuke sí.

La primera vez que había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha y hablado con él, también había huido y casi estaba tan aterrada como ahora. Ante el recuerdo Hinata apretó los labios con fuerza. Su memoria evocó la imagen de un Sasuke más joven frente a ella con una sonrisa burlona, voz hiriente y unos ojos fríos de demonio, enrojecidos de coraje.

_"Eres tan patética."_

_"¡Mírame cuando te hable!..."_

Hinata sujetó con desesperación sus pertenencias a su agitado pecho que subía y bajaba ritmo vertiginoso. El pasillo por donde avanzaba estaba menos transitado. Disminuyó un poco el paso, tenía que voltear para ver si él insistía, tal vez el moreno ya ni siquiera le perseguía. Entonces un brazo bastante fuerte la jaló, ella quiso dejar salir un grito pero una mano fría voló a sus labios tapándole la boca.

- ¡Kuso, no grites!

Los orbes cremosos se abrieron sorprendidos. Esa voz era de...

_

* * *

_

_- ¡Naruto idiota!_

_Sasuke se llevó la mano a la frente, aun se sentía sumamente mareado. Era su último día en la Academia, la mañana siguiente se marchaba de Konoha. Desde donde estaba miró las luces de colores que brillaban intermitentes dentro del gimnasio de la escuela, incluso el retumbe exagerado de la música llegaba hasta él._

_El baile de fin de curso estaba en todo su apogeo. Sasuke Uchiha nunca asistía a esos eventos, los detestaba. En ellos siempre, no importaban que fueran de nuevo ingreso o futuras egresadas, siempre había chicas lanzadas que atosigaban al moreno con ridículas cartas, cursis declaraciones, directas insinuaciones e indecentes exhibicionismos. Esa noche había sido el colmo._

_Primero una de esas idiotas los había "acorralado" en un pasillo, bastante ebria, le rogaba que sólo le diera un beso. La chica se había tambaleado y caído, y él marchado dejándole tirada. "Patética" le murmuró al alejarse. Después, ya más entrada la noche, había entrado al baño cuando otra muchacha, una chica que egresaba de la Academia, se había encerrado con él, dispuesta a no dejarle salir hasta que la besara. Minutos después las amigas de dicha muchacha, y que le habían ayudado en tal trama, la veían salir desecha en llanto; tras de ella, Sasuke aparecía con la mirada más aterradora que las jóvenes hubieran visto en su vida. Las tres se marcharon corriendo del lugar._

_Una quemante acidez subió a la garganta del moreno, obligándole a torcer una mueca en un vano intento por contenerla. El malestar pasó. Lo mejor sería regresar a su casa, que quedaba apenas a unas cuantas cuadras de la Academia. Pero si se marchaba estaba seguro que Naruto pensaría que lo había hecho porque se sentía mal y el moreno no pensaba darle el gusto de burlarse de él. Sasuke echó la cabeza atrás, recargándola, tenía una marcada sensación de pesadez. No debió haber hecho caso al idiota de su amigo rubio. _

_"Vamos, teme. Será algo para recordar. Un brindis de sake no te matará... Sé que es muy bueno, se lo robé a la vieja Tsunade y ella sólo bebe calidad"_

_"No lo haré"_

_"¡Teeemee!..."_

_"Jódete, he dicho que no"_

_"¡TSK! Está bien,… tendré que pagarle a Kiba la apuesta… Dijo que tú no eras más que un niñito pijo que sólo bebía juguitos para bebés"_

_"Inuzuka imbécil… Trae acá"_

_El joven Uchiha bufó mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Naruto era una mala influencia. Pero era a quien de verdad iba echar de menos cuando se mudara. Después de todo era su único amigo._

_Naruto había sido el único que se había atrevido a acercarse a él de forma pendenciera. Nadie en la Academia se metía con Sasuke Uchiha hasta que Uzumaki Naruto había aparecido y retado a un enfrentamiento de kendo (para demostrar a los demás que el "Teme" no era tan bueno como presumía). Obviamente el vencedor había sido él. Pero Naruto nunca se daba por vencido, insistiendo cada semana con lo mismo. Si bien al principio le había detestado, con el pasar del tiempo (y tantos encuentros y gritos) había creado un lazo muy parecido a la amistad como con nadie lo había hecho._

_Si era honesto, admiraba de algún modo al extraño y solitario rubio. Nunca se daba por vencido, luchaba, como él mismo lo hiciera para alcanzar de alguna forma a su hermano. En eso se parecían. Y, tenía que aceptarlo, en cierta manera, su actitud oscura había sido modificada en muy pequeña medida por el ruidoso rubio. _

_Él no gustaba de las multitudes pero hacía una semana, en su cumpleaños, su amigo, de recursos bastante limitados, como regalo le había invitado a ir al espectáculo de lucha libre que se presentaba en la ciudad. Y él había aceptado, más por el detalle que por las ganas de ver a unos tipos en calzones que se golpeaban de forma teatrera._

_Y una vez más el usuratoncachi le había hecho cometer otro par de estupideces más en sólo una noche. Primero le había convencido de asistir al ridículo baile, para burla de su imbécil hermano mayor, y luego a tomar de jalón casi un cuarto de sake. Habían bastado unos minutos para sentirse idiota por el efecto del alcohol. Por eso se había dirigido al baño para ver si con el agua se mermaba un poco la sensación letárgica cuando el suceso de la chica hostigadora había sucedido. Y harto de tanto imbécil, se había encaminado a las afueras de las instalaciones._

_La brisa veraniega despeinó un poco más los cabellos negros siempre revueltos. Sasuke medio suspiró. Cerrando los ojos, se removió en donde yacía sentado, haciendo que con el acomodo una larga pierna le colgara. _

.....

_Con cierto embeleso en el rostro, Hinata, desde la esquina contraria, miraba a uno de sus contados amigos rodeado por muchas muchachas. El chico vestía un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa naranja dándole más aspecto vivaz que el que ya de por sí poseía. Naruto reía más de lo normal y estaba muy sonrosado, pero a ella le pareció que lucía lindo. _

_Uzumaki Naruto era el chico mas revoltoso y gamberro de toda la Academia, pero Hinata sabía que Naruto era mucho más que eso. Ella influenciada por su espíritu de lucha, había cambiado un poco su actitud retraída gracias a él. Lo había conocido gracias a Sakura, que a cada rato peleaba con él, llamándole molestia. Pero para ella Naruto era como un ángel, le animaba, le instaba a mejorar y con su particular manera le ponía el ejemplo. Con el tiempo había creado un sentimiento muy especial por él. Hinata estiró el cuello para ver, más no pudo porque un muchacho vestido todo de negro se movió cerrándole el ángulo. Era el mejor amigo de Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Ella sabía que él se marchaba al otro día. Ino y Sakura estaban tristes desde hacía un mes en que se habían enterado. A pesar de que el moreno era amigo de Naruto, ella nunca lo había mirado directamente, ni mucho menos hablado con él. Cuando Naruto se acercaba a ella y sus amigas, el chico no lo seguía, caminaba en dirección contraria. Hinata tenía conocimiento, por su amigo Kiba, que él muchacho era todo lo contrario a Naruto. Inteligente, popular, arrogante, rico e insensible ante todo. Hinata no alcanzaba a entender como entre ellos se había entablado tan buena amistad. Porque sabía que el muchacho Uchiha en verdad estimaba a Naruto, una vez se había liado a golpes con unos chicos de grado mayor que se habían burlado de la condición de orfandad del rubio. Esa había sido su primera detención en los ocho años que Sasuke llevaba en la Academia, y la última vez que alguien se metía con Naruto estando el chico presente. _

_Aun con el estridente sonido, la chica de piel nívea podía escuchar las sonoras carcajadas de Naruto. Su amigo moreno ya no estaba con él. Hinata sonrió de manera amable al mirarlo tan feliz. Luego sus orbes bancos se dirigieron a su amigo Kiba que bailaba de forma graciosa con una sonriente chica morena, a un lado de ellos el profesor de deportes Gai platicaba muy entretenido con Ayame, la encargada de la cafetería. Hinata desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda entreviendo en la multitud a sus amigas Ino y Sakura hablar con la directora Tsunade y la profesora Anko._

_La morena se dedicó a deambular por el gimnasio, mirando con satisfacción las hermosas flores que saturaban los jarrones que adornaban el lugar. Ella las había comprado por encargo de Ino, recibiendo de su amiga muchos halagos por su excelente elección. Avistó junto a la mesa de profesores a otro de sus pocos amigos: Shino Aburame._

_Kiba llegaba a ellos integrándose a la conversación, mientras platicaba con Shino, felicitándole por haber obtenido su beca en entomología. Después de un rato, Hinata reía de forma reservada ante los comentarios de sus amigos, su amigo castaño de vez en vez le insistía en bailar pero ella se negaba educadamente. Ellos habían sido los primeros amigos que había hecho al ingresar a la Academia. La muchacha castaña que bailaba con Kiba corrió a ellos acompañada de otra rubia pidiéndole a ambos amigos bailar. Los chicos miraron a Hinata, renuentes a aceptar por no dejarla sola, pero ella con una serena sonrisa le había instado a que fueran con ellas._

_Miró una vez más a Naruto, dio un paso e inmediatamente después se frenó. Una vez más la timidez y su conducta retraída le impedía actuar. En toda la noche no había tenido el coraje suficiente para acercarse y pedirle bailar. Hasta su hermana menor era más decidida y valiente. Dentro de cinco meses cumpliría catorce años, ya no era una niña pequeña, pero había veces que la misma Hinata dudaba que con el paso del tiempo fuese a cambiar su "absurda postura infantil" como le llamaba su padre. _

_....._

_Sasuke escuchó, de entre el bosque, una voz femenina que pedía a un gato salir. Desde donde estaba sentado, intentó visualizar algo pero no logró nada. Las luces que provenían del baile refulgieron dejándole notar entre las sombras a una chica de cabello corto que llevaba un bastón. _

_"¿Una chica con bastón que llamaba a un gato?"_

_¿De verdad seguía tan borracho? Él ya no creía estarlo tanto, entonces porqué veía esas cosas. El moreno se pasó la mano con frenesí sobre sus ojos pesados. Aún para estar bastante mareado, se descolgó de la rama en donde pasaba su primera borrachera con increíble habilidad. Resopló al caer, volviendo a maldecir a su amigo rubio. En ese momento una figura de pelo negro llegó a él. Sasuke enfocó la mirada._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_....._

_Mientras caminaba entretenida mirando las estrellas, escuchó unos singulares chillidos de entre los árboles. Intrigada se acercó para ver que dos muchachitos, seguramente de los primeros años de la Academia, tenían acorralado entre los árboles y arbustos a un asustado felino negro. _

_- ¡Oigan déjenlo en paz!- para su fortuna la voz le había salido decidida. _

_Los niños se giraron de súbito. Pero luego la miraron con burla, haciéndole muecas y mostrándole sus lenguas. Hinata se acercó, uno de ellos, castaño de cabellos parados, abrió los ojos al reconocerla, la muchacha morena hizo lo mismo._

_- ¿Konohamaru-kun?- enfocó la mirada para cerciorarse. _

_- No… no sé de quien me hablas.- dicho eso el chico tomó a su otro compañero de la manga para casi arrastrarlo mientas se alejaba como loco._

_Hinata movió la cabeza con indignación. Ese chico amiguito de Naruto era un caos. El gato aun temblaba pegado al tronco del árbol. Hinata alcanzó a distinguir un colgante en el cuello. Las luces brillantes provenientes del gimnasio refulgieron permitiéndole notar un dije, mitad blanco mitad negro, le pareció._

_- Tranquilo bonito… todo está bien… - la joven quiso más acercarse al animalillo pero éste, aún quisquilloso por la persecución, huyó despavorido de ella perdiéndose en la oscuridad. _

_La morena decidió seguirlo. El gato había corrido internándose en el bosquecito que colindaba a la Academia. Si lo encontraba y revisaba su colgante tal vez en este dijera el nombre de sus propietarios. Así el pobrecillo no tendría que sufrir algún acoso similar por parte de otros niños traviesos como Konohamaru y Udon. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a un gato negro en esa oscuridad? Caminó entre la penumbra del bosquecito, ayudada sólo por uno que otro reflejo que llegaba de la escuela y por una rama que utilizó para no tropezar. _

_- Sal minino… no te hare daño… Sólo quiero entregarte con tu dueño…- al llamarlo la voz de Hinata sonaba aún más suave de lo que era._

_Lo escuchó maullar no muy lejos, quizás a unos diez metros de ella. La morena se encaminó hacia el sonido del felino. El gato volvió a maullar esta vez diferente, más relajado. Lo vislumbró restregándose con gusto sobre las raíces de un árbol. A Hinata le pareció extraño que hiciera eso, pero por lo menos ya no parecía asustado. _

_- Ahí estás… Vamos cosita… Te llevaré a casa.- le sonrió al gato que la miró de momento.- Ven...- susurró mientras le motivaba a acercarse con un movimiento de mano._

_Sin embargo el felino soltó un maullido hacia las ramas para quedarse muy quieto, e instantes después de otro salto escapar de nuevo hacia la maleza._

_- No te vayas gatito…_

_Hinata se disponía a seguirlo cuando de la nada una figura de negro apareció dándole un susto de muerte. Ni siquiera le salió voz para gritar al ver unos aterrorizantes orbes negros._

.....

_Yuyu soltó un serie de maullidos agudos, luego con un salto grácil la felina brincó hasta los brazos de Sasuke. La gata temblaba. Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, la mascota se relajó maullando más tranquila. La voz de la chica le llegó otra vez, más cerca._

_- Sal minino… no te hare daño… Sólo quiero entregarte con tu dueño…- oyó decir._

_Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Eso era el colmo. Bajó a Yuyu al suelo, la gata se restregaba cariñosa sobre sus pies. _

_- Vete a casa… - ordenó, como respuesta recibió otro maullido. Sasuke miró que Yuyu se quedaba quieta como si no quisiera irse.- Ahora…- masculló, a renglón seguido, miró a Yuyu saltar de nuevo entre los arbustos rumbo a la Mansión Uchiha._

_- No te vayas gatito…_

_En ese momento Sasuke salió detrás del frondoso árbol que lo cubría. Sin ocultar su enfado, le habló casi con odio a la joven de cabellos cortos que portaba una rama._

_- Deja de perseguirla.- ordenó la voz más dura que Hinata había escuchado. Apenas hacía unos momentos sus piernas corrían, ahora sin embargo parecían estancadas en el suelo negándose a obedecerle._

_- Etto… yo… no hacía eso.- sonaba nerviosa._

_- Primero lo del pasillo, luego el baño y ahora Yuyu. Pero esto era lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido que hicieran...- las luces del baile alumbraron por un instante las sombras del lugar._

_- ¡U-Uchiha-kun!- el muchacho esbozó una mueca al escuchar el tono de sorpresa. Hasta parecía genuino._

_- Vaya eres buena actriz… pero a mí no me engañarás fingiendo, boba.- dio un paso a la chica. Hinata abrió los ojos con miedo. Sus pies apenas se movieron centímetros atrás._

_- Ju-juro que yo… sólo que-quería ayudar. Go-Gome-nasai_

_- ¿Y qué pensabas obtener a cambio de mi gata?- la chica no lo podía creer.- Dime… me chantajearías con no devolverla si no hacía lo que pidieras, ¿Era eso?...Eres tan patética._

_A un metro de él, Hinata intentaba negar, decir que nada era verdad. Que la realidad era que quería llevarla a su casa para que estuviera segura pero el aire no entraba a sus pulmones ayudándole a crear sonido. Boquiabierta miraba a Sasuke que le acusaba injustamente._

_- No… yo… no.- lo miró que se acercaba más._

_- No te detendrías con nada con tal de conseguir tu capricho. Eres tan idiota y despreciable como el resto..._

_La chica soltó la rama, las manos le habían empezado a temblar y un tono profundamente rojo vistió su rostro. Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo._

_- Pero debo admitir que fue algo inteligente… _

_- U-Uchiha-kun… es-esta e-equivocado… yo so-sólo bus-buscaba…_

_- Sé lo que buscabas… incluso podrás parecer poca cosa pero eres astuta. Yo habría accedido, sabes..._

_Hinata sintió que le jalaba con brusquedad del brazo. La mano del muchacho se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca._

_- ¡Mírame cuando te hable!… no seas tan patética como luces.- dijo sujetándola de manera tosca de la barbilla. _

_Hinata abrió con susto los ojos al ver el brillo insensible de los oscuros que le miraban acusadores. _

_- O-Onegai… De-déjame ir…_

_Sasuke torció la boca. Hinata quiso apartar el brazo pero el agarre del moreno no le dejaba. Entonces el pánico se disparó en el cuerpo de Hinata al ver esos ojos, que parecían rojos como los de un demonio. En ese momento el demonio sonrió._

_- Esta bien, pero antes te daré lo que buscabas…_

_Hinata no entendió a que se refería. Pero entonces el corazón le dio un brinco mortal. La atrajo hacia él y con dureza aplastó su boca en un beso bruco, vacío. Hinata se quedó inmóvil. En un doloroso choque, los fríos labios masculinos rozaban los suyos, temblorosos. Segundos después Sasuke se separaba mirándola como si del animal más repulsivo se tratara._

_- Anda… ya puedes decirle a las otras idiotas que me has besa- _

_Un flashazo de luz llegó en el lugar. Sasuke se detuvo en seco al mirar los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos que temblaban. _

_- O-onegai, U-Uchiha-kun…-jaló de nuevo su mano para apartarse._

_El moreno soltó la muñeca mientras miraba que enormes perlas transparentes comenzaron a resbalar en silencio de unos tristes ojos blancos y su poseedora se alejaba con un genuino miedo de él. Una punzada de remordimiento aguzó al moreno. ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? ¿Por qué lloraba?_

_- Oye… yo… _

_Dio un paso pero ella volvió a mirarlo con terror, los orbes blancos casi brotando de su sitio._

_- No… o-onegai.- al verlo enmudecido y quieto, la chica saló huyendo hacia la Academia._

_Sasuke la siguió unos metros pero tropezó con las raíces. Su estado no era muy bueno. Intentó continuar pero desistió. ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando la alcanzara? ¿Qué lo disculpara porque estaba borracho? ¿Y si todo era parte del show de la chica para que miraran que él corría tras ella?_

_Hinata corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron. Venía detrás de ella. Sin detenerse, arrollando, sin disculparse, a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino cruzó los terrenos de la academia, las calles solitarias hasta su casa. Entró corriendo a la Mansión Hyuuga, y sin soportarlo más se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo alfombrado de su recámara, llevándose la mano a los labios mientras hileras de lágrimas bajaban cuesta abajo. Pidió con todas sus fuerzas nunca más volver a ver a Sasuke Uchiha._

_Al otro día Sasuke se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Maldiciendo a su hermano, armó sus maletas, y se encaminó a uno de los autos Uchiha que se lo llevaría de ahí. Su hermano ya había partido desde la madrugada. El moreno tenía vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pensó en Yuyu, en unos ojos blancos, en Naruto besando a Anko, en Itachi cantando, en Deidara y Hidan bailando y en múltiples flashes de luces blancas; todo era tan bizarro que seguramente había sido parte de un sueño. Después de todo, había terminado borracho de nueva cuenta por culpa de Itachi y dos de sus amigos de "Los Diez."_

* * *

Hinata respiraba con desesperación, la mano fría presionaba fuerte su boca. La morena sintió que la arrastraban hacia un salón. Pegada a la pared se volteó agitada hacia su captor. Una chica desconocida de cabellos rojos y anteojos la miraba con cierta preocupación.

- Oye, tranquila... Soy yo Hihi…

- ¿Ka-Karin-san?

La pelirroja asintió poniéndose en una pose que ya hubieran deseado Ino y Sakura. La chica de cabello negro suspiró aliviada dejándose caer de sentón al piso del salón de laboratorio en donde estaban. Entonces Hinata contrajo la mirada. ¿Por qué lucía con ese aspecto?

- No me digas, Sasuke-kun de nuevo…

La morena asintió, los pómulos se tiñeron de color rubí mientras Karin se cruzaba de brazos pensando en tantas cosas. ¿Cuál sería la historia de esa chica con Sasuke? ¿Por qué parecía tenerle tanto miedo? La pelirroja sonrió al mirarla, después se acercó a una de las mesas tomando una bonita bolsa lila y sacando de ella unas tabletas de chocolate. Ofreció una de ellas a su invitada y ella tomó la otra. La boca de Hinata se abrió al ver la mano extendida y el dulce en ella.

- Es chocolate… te tranquilizara. Conmigo lo hace.- murmuró mientras mordisqueaba una barra. Hinata abrió la envoltura dándole apenas un leve mordisco.- Sabes el chocolate tiene muchas propiedades. Luego te las diré. Es un pedacito de felicidad. Pero la mejor de todas es que es un buen sustituto de… el sexo.

Hinata la miró estupefacta, luego clavó la vista al suelo. Su cara era una cereza madura. Karin se carcajeó.

- Me caes tan bien Hihi.

* * *

En el pasillo, Sasuke apretaba los puños. La banda roja se ceñía a su muñeca izquierda. De nuevo se había escabullido. Pero algo le quedaba muy claro al moreno. Iba a averiguar quién era y… de dónde diablos se conocían. Además de reclamarle que por su culpa casi muere.

- Escapó de nueva cuenta. Bonita y veloz. - el amigo de Sasuke llegaba hasta él entregándoles sus cosas.- No lo tomes a pecho, pero tengo la muy ligerísima sospecha de que no le agradas a la liebrecita, "tortuga".- la sonrisa de burla era evidente.- Creo que estoy empezando a admirar a Hana.

- ¿Hana?

- Así se llama, o eso me dijeron las chicas de la clase. Son tan lindas…- la mirada de Suigetsu era de añoranza, Sasuke contrajo el rostro.- ¡Hey! Ves porque te digo que es bueno ser amables con las chicas… son una mina de información... Por cierto me dijeron que Kabuto armó todo un show en el despacho de Orochigay, exige la cabeza del que se atrevió a faltarle el respeto.- una enorme sonrisa afilada brillaba de satisfacción.- Yo más bien creo que fue por el color de la tanga…

Sasuke ni siquiera prestaba atención. Cavilaba en sus adentros si había conocido a alguna persona con ese nombre antes. El moreno frunció los labios de forma molesta. Negó para sí, él nunca le prestaba atención a las mujeres que conocían, si prestaba atención en alguna se tornaban una molestia. Sakura e Ino era un claro ejemplo.

- ¡Ah! Y a qué no sabes también de que me enteré… La profe Konan sale con el raro de Política. Creo que Itachi quería con ella, ¿no? Podríamos molestarlo con eso...- comentó malicioso.- Me pregunto qué rayos ve Konan en Pein… ¿Serán los malditos piercing?

- ¿Qué mas supiste de la chica esa, Hana?- por lo menos ya tenía su nombre.

- Pues… Entró hace dos semanas. Creo que sólo tiene clases de artes. Nanao dice que también asiste a su clase de Literatura y Maoko la ha visto en Filosofía... Pero no sé de donde viene… según las chicas, es muy rara. Casi no habla, así como llega de callada así se va. Y según ellas, no es precisamente una lumbrera de conocimiento. Así que eso me lleva a deducir que es una de esos malcriados riquillos… sin ofender, claro.- le sonrió a Sasuke indulgente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras cruzaban el pasillo del área de ciencias.

- ¿Eso fue todo?

- Sí. Pero algo es algo, ¿no?.- Suigetsu acomodó sus manos tras la cabeza.- Ni modo tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes para encontrarla. ¿O ya no vamos a buscarla?

- Tengo que decirle algo.

- Oye… ¿Y esa pulsera?

- La encontré.

- Si las del STS la ven, mañana mismo todas traerán la suya.- reía mientras pasaban por una puerta naranja que decía "Laboratorio 3"- ¡Puaff! Este lugar me da escalofríos, vámonos antes que se nos pegue algo de estos nerds… Eh… No le digas a tu hermano que le llamé así, de acuerdo.- la sugerencia fue acompañada por una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hmph…- fue toda respuesta.- Como si a Itachi le importara lo que dices.

- ¡Oh Hana donde estarás! ¿Por qué huyes bella damisela de estos nobles caballeros?

Después de esa actuación dramática de Suigetsu ambos caminaron en silencio hacia las últimas escaleras que los harían llegar a las enormes puertas de la entrada. A sus espaldas la puerta naranja rechinó al abrirse. Una chica de cabello rojo y otra de melena negra salían comiendo chocolate pero ellos ya bajaban las escaleras.

**

*

* * *

:::::::

¡Hola!

Este capítulo explica la forma en que se conocieron estos dos. Espero haya gustado. Subí rápido porque ya tengo pc otra vez, pero mis clases empiezan mañana, sí nada bueno dura para siempre, así que lo mas probable es que tarde para el siguiente. De ante mano mil Gracias por leer.

***

***STS**= **S**omos **T**uyas **S**asuke. Club fundado para adorar y admirar a Sasuke Uchiha. Actualmente cuenta con 730 miembros de todas las ramas educativas del Instituto Akatsuki así como escuelas del área y foráneas. Hay una reunión cada mes en sus respectivas escuelas donde se intercambian experiencias cercanas con Sasuke, así como comentar los nuevos logros del moreno en su vida. Existen el periódico del día a día de Sasuke, una agenda de los proximos eventos en los que él estará así como las siete reglas a seguir si perteneces al Club. El profesor Hidan se queja de que no formen uno para adorar a Jashin-sama. Suigetsu ha sugerido que se modifique el nombre a **STSS **(Somos Tuyas Sasuke y Suigetsu). Para beneplácito del chico la sugerencia está en revisión.

***

Contestación a sus adorables reviews:

**chiiachan:** ¡Hola! Mucho gusto. Sasuke y Suigetsu son dos casos. Ya aun me pregunto como hace Sasuke para elegir a sus amigos. Todos son un caos. El grafiti es parte de las tantas habilidades que esconde el buen Sui, la nadada en otra. ^^. Espero este cap te haya parecido bueno. Nos estamos leyendo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. ^^

**azulnaychan:** ¡Perdonada! ^^ Hola ¡cómo estas! Yo muy agradecida de que leas el fic. Me alegra leer que poco a poquito vaya teniendo aceptación. Sobre lo que dices de sasuke, sí es un dulce cabron.^^ Pero recibirá varios reveces por su actitud. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, espero este num cuatro te haya agradado. Nos leemos azul-chan.

**Tanuki sempai:** ¡hola! Yuyu es una diva. A veces hasta le digo "Ven acá tu Uchiha" y me lanza una miradas altivas. La amo, esta preciosa. ^^Espero "golpista" sea mas dulce que ella. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Los de Akatsuki ya iran apareciendo pero pues poco a poco. Itachi le daba a las ciencias y Kakuzu da finanzas, era obvio no, con lo que le gusta la ¿Hidan? Ya verás. Estoy muy agradecida por lo que dices, espero verte por aca. Nos leemos entonces. Saludos!

**layill:** ¡hola! Sobre Karin si a mi en el ultimo tomo del manga me encantó su actuación. Muchas gracias por lo que dices de la historia. El encuentro entre estos dos ya casi se dará. Y Sasuke… pues haber como le va porque Hina tendrá refuerzos, ya ves que hasta el mismo Sui dice que le agrada. Aproveché mis días de vacas para escribir un poco. Pero pues desafortunadamente ya vienen las clases de nuevo. Espero este cap te haya parecido igual de bueno y lo hayas disfrutado. Muchos saludos.

**DarkAmy-chan:** ¡que tal! Pues la chica se volvió a escapar pero ya no lo hara por mas tiempo. Ya que sasuke ya sabe que "Hana" lleva artes. Ahora sí sabra donde buscarla. Y el encuetro se da porque se da. Pero no cuenta con que tendrá apoyo, de Karin y pues… alguien más. Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero este cap te haya parecido tan excelente como el anterior. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos también, bye!

**Kikuta-Madaren:** ¡hola! Pues ya leiste de donde se conocen estos dos. Y creo que "Hana" Hinata tiene razones para tenerle miedo a sasuke. Que alguien que no te gusta y te bese a la fuerza después de haberte dicho cosas tan hirientes debe ser horrible,no? Los diez de Akatsuki serán parte del fic, tenlo por seguro. Sí, Itachi esta vivo, era profe y de los mas queridos. Espero hayas disfrutado de este cap. Y actualize rápido porque aun sigo de vacaciones pero hoy se me terminan, asi que tal vez me tarde para el próximo. Nos leemos pronto, muchísimos saludos, Kikuta

**viicoviic:** ¡Como estás! ^^ Te juro que no quiero ver sufrir a nadie óò. El sig cap se tardará, gomen, yo regreso a clases. Pues ya leiste el primer encuentro entre estos dos, y Hina salió muy mal parada, por error. Y el sig encuentro ya casi se dará…y obvio que Hihi tendrá el apoyo de Karin.^^ La pelirroja ya mostró la apariencia que todos conocemos. El sig dira porque iba aquella noche así. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Hasta luego y bueno inicio de semana. Bye.

**okashira janet:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. Suigetsu es grandioso, pelea kendo, grafitea y nada como un delfín (tiburón dice él) y con Karin debo confesar que es de mis personajes favoritos. Desde hace un buen rato me encanta. Sobre Sasuke pues él, como siempre, cree que todo será como piensa y pues no. Como prueba casi se nos muere creyendo que nadar no era tan difícil, ahora por mas que corrió se le escapó de nuevo la muchacha y antes pues creyó que ella lo acosaba. En fin el tipo es un caso. Espero este cap te haya parecido entretenido. Nos estamos leyendo, muchos Saludos.

**Gabby!:** ¡Que tal! Pues subi rápido el cap, no? ^^ La pobre Hinata ahora tendrá un poco de apoyo en, la igual rara que ella, Karin. Deidara es tan genial. Todos los de Akatsuki serán profes y ya iran apareciendo. Itachi sí aparecerá mas, y no será tan estirado como Sasuke, él será mas relajado. Pero eso sí, ya no da clases. Espero este cap te haya gustado igual. Muchos saludos, nos leemos pronto. Bye.

**Akki4eVeR:** ¡Hola! Pues en este cap hubo encuentro de morenos pero fue la historia del primero. Ya muy pronto se dara el enfrentamiento de los dos. Haber como le va a "Hana" Ojala y sigas leyendo y te haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos!

**hyuuga:** ¡hola! ¿esta que arde? Pues… gracias. Espero este cap te haya gustado, ya se supo porque Hinata le huye de esa forma a Sasuke. El tipo se portó muy mal. Pero Sasuke pagará lo que hizo. Hina ya no estará sola. Y si te diste cuenta actualice mas rápido, la ultima me tarde mas de dos meses. ^^ Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer y comentar. Muchos saludos. Bye!

**Dark Emocion Rose:** ¡Como estas! Me agradó mucho tu review. En esta historia Karin se apartara un poco de su habitual conducta, espero te guste. Lo de la madre de Hinata, pues si fue algo trágico para una niña de su edad. Afortunadamente Hina tiene a Kurenai ahora, no reemplaza a su mamá pero es un gran apoyo. Y Sasuke en "Modo Demonio" la misma Hinata ya la conoce. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices y por mandarme buenas energias. Las recibo feliz. Nos estamos leyendo. Bye!

...

Sin más, que pasen un muy buen inicio de semana. ^^ Hasta luego. Cuiden el planeta y sean felices. ¡Paz!

**S**ofía.

:::::::


	5. Descansando un poco

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y redacción de esta historia es mía.

* * *

Karin miró a su compañera que la esperaba en la entrada principal. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la chica tímida que había conocido fuera nada menos que una Hyuuga.

El enorme lugar impresionaría a cualquiera. Por fuera, el excelso y floral jardín junto con su exquisita fuente rodeada de múltiples ciruelos y duraznos decían "Perfección"; por dentro el sitio exclamaba en cada detalle "Buen gusto y lujo", desde cada mueble antiguo (en los cuales parecía un crimen sentarse) hasta cada centímetro de mármol que se avistara en el piso. En fin que toda la casa y sus alrededores gritaba dinero y poder. Y con grandes letras mayúsculas.

¿Cómo era posible que la muchacha siendo tan pudiente se comportara de forma tan apocada? ¿Que con tanto dinero fuera tan insegura? Porque nunca le pareció que la muchacha fingiera. Los ricos eran tan extraños. Pero por lo menos la muchacha le agradaba.

Dos mujeres ataviadas en kimonos verde oscuro llegaron en cuanto ellas pisaron la estancia. Dieron la bienvenida con solemnes reverencias a la joven de cabellos rojos que recién entraba a la casa junto con la joven heredera. Las doncellas mostraron posturas muy serias y aguardaron calladas esperando indicaciones de Hinata.

- Eeh… yo-yo, Ayumi-san, Komuri-san. Ella es u-una compañera del Instituto.

- Bienvenida sea, Ojou-san.

- Eeh… Konichiwa….- la chica de cabello rojo sonrió algo forzada.

- ¿Otou-san no ha llegado aún?

- Aun no Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama llamó para decir que tomaran el almuerzo sin él. Tuvo una reunión y no sabe a qué hora regresará.- comentó una.

"¿Trabajando en sábado?" se dijo Karin, hasta su padre dejaba de ir al trabajo los fines de semana para estar con ella.

- Y Kurenai-san no ha llamado todavía.- terminó la otra.

- Kurenai-san no vendrá hasta tarde, tu-tuvo unas cosas que hacer. Yo… nosotras... To-tomaremos los alimentos en mi habitación.

- Como usted diga Hinata-sama.- ambas asintieron.

Hinata les sonrió a las mujeres y éstas desaparecieron del lugar.

- ¡¡Wow!! En algo tan grande como esto seguro te pierdes, ¿Ne?- Karin se acomodó las gafas tratando de abarcar con las orbitas de sus exaltados ojos todo, pero era imposible.

- Es-espero se sienta co-como en su casa, Karin-san.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasó con lo que hablamos?- dijo haciendo un puchero y colocando las manos en las caderas.

- E-Es que yo…

- Nada, háblame de "tú" ¡Por Kami Hihi! Somos de la misma edad. Y también quita eso de "san"… claro a menos que quieras que yo te diga Hinata-sama.- dijo haciéndole una reverencia

- N-no, no es necesario.- negó con premura, Hinata sentía que ese formalismo le separaba de alguna manera de la relación que estaba empezando a establecer con la pelirroja.

- Bueno entonces…

Karin le hizo una señal con los dedos en señal de que volviera a comentar lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

-Si-siéntete como en casa Karin-chan…

- ¿Karin-chan?- repitió sorprendida.

- ¿No-no te gusta?- preguntó asustada.

La respuesta fue la mano de la pelirroja revolviendo los cabellos negros.

- Eres tan tierna Hihi. Pero prefiero sólo Karin. ¿O.k?... Sabes, en cierta forma me recuerdas a mi amiga de ciencias… -dijo cavilando.- Te la presentaré el lunes.

La chica asintió encogiéndose un poco, totalmente sonrosada en las mejillas pero sonrió. Karin le era muy agradable.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Hinata, Karin sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Sí, cada mínimo detalle decía mi padre aparece en los primeros sitios de "Forbes". Al llegar a la recámara de Hinata, Karin se volvió a impresionar. El lugar era cuatro veces más grande que en donde ella vivía. A diferencia del resto del lugar que era tan sobrio y distinguido, la habitación era como la Hinata misma, sencilla pero en cierta manera emanaba un ligero encanto muy especial. Casi toda estaba pintada en un esmalte lila muy tenue a excepción de una franja horizontal en un violeta intenso de un metro de ancho que nacía desde el piso y que estaba adornada en su interior con una diminutas flores blancas acompañadas de unas manos grandes y otras muy pequeñas.

Casi inmediatamente después de que ellas entraran, las doncellas al servicio de Hinata llegaron con dos bandejas de comida. Las mujeres se apresuraron a ordenar la pequeña mesita que estaba en un lado dejando todo listo para que las chicas comieran. Así de rápido como llegaron se marcharon dejándolas de nuevo solas.

Karin seguía sorprendida. Luego su cara mostró una enorme sonrisa al mirar un apetitoso teriyaki.

- ¡Yum! Creo que voy a babear.

- Se-se ve muy apetitoso.

- Itadakimasu…-soltaron ambas.

* * *

Adolescencia…

El tiempo perfecto para la diversión, el espacio para dar paso al desenfreno total; el momento justo de la vida para burlarse de las imposiciones sociales, de pasarse por alto los protocolos establecidos. La época de los rebeldes sin causa. De eso se trataba la juventud… no lo que Suigetsu estaba haciendo ese sábado de septiembre a las dos de la tarde con Sasuke:

Tarea.

_"De acuerdo con el canon, para que se generen sonidos armoniosos existen tres medidas elementales: tiempo (corto o largo), intensidad (fuerte o débil) y alturas (agudo o grave); la combinación de las alturas respecto del tiempo nos da la melodía; altura e intensidad generan la armonía. Sin embargo…"_

Mientras anotaban, los jóvenes prodigios del kendo tenían las caras de aburrimiento más grande que pudiera imaginarse. Sasuke resoplaba a cada rato, Suigetsu peleaba con un ojo que se le quería cerrar.

Tres horas después…

_"La notación musical sirvió en un principio no como un sistema formal de escritura, sino como una especie de método nemotécnico para quien ya tenia conocimiento previo de este arte. Como la mayoría de los músicos de la época conocían el himno a San Juan Bautista, Ut queaunt laxis, fue relativamente fácil aprender las notas musicales que…"_

- ¡¡WAAAA!!... –gritó Suigetsu no soportando más.

Sasuke soltó un bufido, mirándole con malas pulgas.

- Despertarás a Yuyu, baka...

La enorme negra gata reposaba tranquila en un mullido cojín en frente de ellos.

- ¿Me puede alguien decir para que mierdas quiere el loco ese que investiguemos esto?! - rezongó Hozuki, más bajito, azotando el lápiz.- ¡Yo sólo quiero aprender a tocar la guitarra! Nadie me dijo que tenía que saber teoría para eso, pensaba que era sólo practicar y ya… En deportes nunca nos dejan tarea.- se quejó haciendo un puchero.

- Ya cállate Suigetsu, fue tu idea meternos en esto… -respondió furioso Sasuke copiando con desgano lo que aparecía en la pantalla de su computadora.

-Ne, descansemos un rato Sasuke... veamos algo educativo de verdad, algo que nos servirá para nuestras vidas adultas…- dijo malicioso acomodándose en su silla e intentando tomar el mouse.

- Ya te dije que no entraré a ninguna página porno, baka.- respondió Sasuke dándole un manotazo.

- ¡Oh anda Sasuke! – insistió, pero Sasuke siguió en su labor de copiar.- Bueno, Porno no. Pero por lo menos veamos algo de anime o manga, o ya de plano un dorama…

- Esas cosas son para idiotas…- respondió el moreno sin dejar de escribir.

- Aunque no lo creas esas cosas alimentan nuestro acervo cultural.- dijo muy serio.- Yo sé muchas palabras y algo de historia gracias a ellas, además aprendí a dibujar así de bien gracias a Akira.

- ¿Akira? –dijo Sasuke.

* * *

A diferencia de Hinata, Karin comía con ganas y de vez en vez chupaba sus dedos, mientras su anfitriona degustaba su comida con mucha elegancia, sus labios apenas se movían al masticar. Hinata levantaba de forma grácil su meñique al tomar el té, Karin más en cambio hacía ruidillos bastantes sonoros con su pajilla al sorber la limonada que había escogido como bebida a tomar.

Mientras comían estuvieron un buen rato hablando de Hinata. La pelirroja casi se atragantó al enterarse que la campeona nacional infantil de taekwondo era hermana de su nueva amiga. La pequeña Hanabi no residía con la familia en la ciudad, ella vivía en una de las casas de descanso que los Hyuuga tenían en las zonas de los lagos. Hinata le dijo que su pequeña hermana había elegido ese lugar porque, además de las ventajas de que tenía todas las comodidades, estaba la lejanía del bullicio de la ciudad, cosa que le desconcentraba en sus prácticas. Karin le confesó a Hinata que admiraba a su hermana porque a pesar de ser tan pequeña repartía buenas palizas. Hinata sonrió, ella se enorgullecía de la fuerza y tenacidad de su hermana.

Hinata habló muy poco sobre su padre, cosa que a Karin no le importó, casi todo mundo sabía del emporio y el temple en los negocios de Hiashi Hyuuga. La pelirroja no se sorprendió tampoco cuando supo que Kurenai Yuhi, que impartía varias clases en la rama de artes, era tutora de Hinata (ya había escuchado que las doncellas le hablaban a Hinata sobre ella).

- Sé que Kurenai es muy buena… eso me dijo uno de mis amigos.

- Kurenai-sensei es u-una mujer extraordinaria.

La morena narró ligeramente la vida de Kurenai. Karin se impactó con todo lo que la profesora había pasado, cosas muy lamentables y que aun así se mostraba entera y llena de fuerza.

- Tienes razón es digna de admirar…

Después, Karin escuchaba atenta el relato que Hinata con cierta dulzura y melancolía hacía sobre su difunta madre, sus momentos juntos, los juegos compartidos, sus sonrisas y sus canciones de cuna. La pelirroja sintió una punzada de envidia pero la escondió muy dentro.

Siguió el turno de Karin. En contraste con Hinata, Karin provenía de una familia muy pobre. Su padre hacía lo posible porque ella estudiara, convivían muy poco a causa de los dos empleos en los que el hombre trabajaba para sacar a su hija adelante. Sólo vivían ellos dos, la madre de Karin les había abandonado cuando ella aun no cumplía los dos años. La pequeña Karin había pasado casi toda su infancia en guarderías hasta que cumplió los seis años e ingresó a la escuela.

Cocinaba para ambos, y se cuidaba de sí misma hasta que su padre llegaba. Por eso mismo su padre le había enseñado algunos golpes de karate para que supiera protegerse por si alguien se quería pasar de listo con ella cuando él no estuviera. Desafortunadamente, una noche cuando ella tenía doce años su padre se había accidentado en el auto, muriendo casi de inmediato. Cansado de tanto trabajar se había quedado dormido al volante. Desde entonces Karin había vivido y cuidado sola.

Hinata miró conmovida como a Karin se le humedecían los ojos, pero para mayor admiración de la Hyuuga, la pelirroja no lloró.

Karin prosiguió relatando que había sobrevivido unos pocos meses con el dinero que su padre tenía ahorrado pero cuando los gastos fueron demasiados, no le había quedado más que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo. Así había salido adelante, trabajaba por las noches, estudiaba en el día. Ponía mucho empeño en la escuela, diciendo con orgullo que ella era la mejor por mucho en química. El Instituto Akatsuki que siempre monitoreaba al resto de las escuelas en busca de genios desaprovechados, la había reclutado en sus filas.

El profesor Sasori, prodigio en química y genética, le había practicado un examen en el cual la pelirroja había sacado una nota perfecta. Ese mismo día se mudaba de su ciudad para la capital; la fundación del Instituto pagaría su inscripción y le daría una vida desahogada con tal de que le hiciera figurar de nuevo en el terreno de las ciencias (cosa que desde Itachi no se daba)

- Estoy trabajando en unas pruebas sobre un nano material específicamente diseñado para convertir los óxidos de nitrógeno en nitrógeno molecular y monóxido en bióxido de carbono. Con esto podría disminuirse la contaminación de forma considerable.- finalizó con emoción.

Una enorme gota de sudor se dibujó en la frente de Hinata, la chica enrojecía de nuevo, Karin se limitó a sonreír. Siempre que hablaba sobre eso nadie parecía captarle la idea, sólo su otra amiga y compañera de laboratorio. Luego de que la pelirroja le contara, a grandes rasgos, lo que era la nanotecnología y un nano material, la Hyuuga pareció entenderlo mejor, o eso quiso pensar Karin.

- Por eso es que me colé al instituto anteayer, estaba tan emocionada que no podía esperar hasta el otro día de clases… Sasori-sama me dio un juego de llaves del Instituto. Pero me insinuó que si alguien me veía él no respondería por mí… Así que por eso me vestí de esa forma. Shorts, camiseta ancha, gorra y usé lentes de contacto... no sabes lo molestos que son… prefiero mis gafas… y funcionó… ni Sasuke ni el baka me reconocieron.

* * *

Sasuke volvía a negar ante la segunda mención del ídolo de Suigetsu.

- ¡No! No puedes hablar en serio, Sasuke…

- Ya te lo dije no sé quien rayos es….-contestó cabreado.

- Akira-sama… El genio, el Hombre, el sensei de senseis, ¡el creador de Dragon Ball! ¡Akira Toriyama-sama! - un brillo de admiración iluminó el rostro de Suigetsu. Sasuke seguía con cara de no entender nada.

Suigetsu comenzó a relatar la historia y la importancia del dibujante japonés en el mundo y todo ser viviente que se dijera fanático del manga y anime. Para el chico de dientes afilados, el tipo era el Kami de los mangakas y Dragon Ball el libro sagrado a respetar.

- ¿Ni siquiera te suena el nombre "Goku" o "Mr. Satán"?

- ¡Carajo! Ya te dije que yo no perdía mi tiempo en ridiculeces de esas…

- ¿Ni Bulma?

- ¡Que no!…- dijo más cabreado que antes.

- Como sea… la linda Bulma era mi inspiración… - dijo quitado de la pena.- Sobre ella fueron mis primeros dibujos en el orfanato… en ropa chiquita obviamente.- guiñó el ojo.- Y me quedaba tan bien… ¡Ah, Bulma era tan sexy y tan inteligente!… Yo un inocente niño de diez, soñaba con casarme con ella. -dijo con ensoñación.- Y en tener un hijo de lindo pelo verde, y grandes ojos violetas… Nunca me hubiera imaginado que terminara con ese amargado de Vegeta…- dijo algo molesto su compañero.- Yo quería que se quedara con Yamcha. ¡Yamcha era más cool!

Sasuke le miró de lleno, su cara era una mezcla de shock y burla. Suigetsu podía ser más desequilibrado y desquiciante de lo que creía. Los pensamientos de Sasuke le llevaron a Naruto, Suigetsu era muy parecido al rubio, hasta en lo de ser huerfanos eran similares. Suigetsu había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en un orfanato hasta que Orochimaru, conociendo su increible destreza, habia decidido llevarselo a una de las tantas casas para genios que tenía la fundación de Akatsuki.

El chico del agua, como solían decirle, había dado muchos premios en competencias nacionales de natación al Instituto. Pero luego de tener problemas con el nuevo sensei de natación Suigetsu había dejado el deporte acuático para pasar a otra cosa en la que también era muy bueno: el Kendo. En sus tiempos en el orfanato había tenido que aprenderlo para defenderse de los niños mayores que abusaban de sus condiciones y fuerzas para quitarles la comida o robarles sus objetos personales a los más pequeños. Después sólo lo practicaba por gusto. Al igual que Naruto, Suigetsu era fiel y le gustaba la justicia. Ambos eran unos escandalosos sin remedio y le hartaban a más no poder, al parecer él tenía imán para esa clase de amigos.

Sasuke estaba totalmente sacado de sus casillas por tanto parloteo , el moreno apretó las mandíbulas dedicándose a su tarea de nuevo. Suigetsu hablaba sin parar de por qué era mejor partido Yamcha que el tal Vegeta para la tal Bulma.

- ¿Ya terminaste de escribir?… Por qué si yo termino antes apagaré la computadora y no te dejaré usarla, ni tampoco copiar de lo mío.- le interrumpió el moreno.

Suigetsu hizo un puchero.

- Sabes,… para ser tu amigo, me tratas muy mal….- murmuró indignado el Hozuki.

- Ya te dije, todo esto es por tu maldita culpa, ¿No pudiste escoger otra materia?

- Yo que iba a saber que ese idiota había vuelto…- su amigo le rodó los ojos y a Suigetsu no le quedó más remedio que continuar su tarea.

El de cabello plateado había accedido a entrar con Sasuke a las clases de Pintura si el pelinegro ingresaba con él a las clases de Música. Un emocionado Suigetsu con guitarra invisible en manos había rockeado imaginariamente (con mucho frenesí) en el salón de clases. Pero la cara se le había caído al Hozuki de espasmo al ver llegar al profesor. Su primera clase no había sido práctica y al parecer la segunda tampoco sería así,… ni las siguientes.

El profesor les había pedido una investigación de veinte hojas escritas de sus puños y letras sobre los orígenes e historia de la música. Luego de eso se dedicarían a analizar dicha investigación y a mitad de año pasarían a estudiar a las grandes figuras musicales para finalizar el curso con elección de instrumentos y ritmos vanguardistas.

"¡Maldito albino desgraciado!" ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo luego de llegar a la página escrita número once; aun les faltaban muchas y ya eran casi las seis.

* * *

Al poco rato de haber terminado la pelirroja su historia, Hinata le mostraba a su nueva amiga unas fotografías de sus antiguos amigos en Konoha. La tarde transcurrió rápida, Karin se la pasaba muy entretenida mirando la multitudinaria cantidad de fotos que poseía Hinata. La Hyuuga estaba encantada de haber invitado a Karin.

La pelirroja se burló un poco del cabello rosa de Sakura y mostró cierta envidia en la cabellera larga de Ino; comentó que le gustaría conocer al entomólogo Shino para compartir ciertos puntos de vista en cuanto a investigaciones; y dijo con voz bastante insinuante que Kiba, el de la patineta, le parecía de lo más interesante. Con quien al principio se mostró extrañada fue con Naruto y sus raras marcas en la cara pero fue el que más le agradó por el signo de paz que hacía a la cámara al momento de ser fotografiados.

- Tú luces igual Hihi… bonita y toda sonrojos…- dijo con una risilla mientras pasaba más fotografías por sus ojos.

Aun lado suyo Hinata le miraba compungida y no le hacía quedar mal sonrojándose de nuevo.

- ¡Oh! En esta estás muy mona… tenías el cabello muy cortito, y ¡wow Hihi! ¡Qué bello vestido!… El lila también es mi favorito. El de cabellos de tutifrutti también es bonito, el de la rubia es algo… estrafalario. ¡Y ese Naruto, que guay!

- E-esa fue hace tres años, en el baile de fin de cursos…

Era una fotografía que Kiba había tomado. Estaban las tres juntas abrazándose, con Hinata en medio. Naruto detrás de ellas, mostraba una de sus extensas sonrisas mientras saltaba como grillo, colándose en la imagen. Karin pasaba una y otra foto. Había unas que ni la misma Hinata había terminado de ver, y otras muy especiales, unas fotografías que cada uno de sus amigos le habían obsequiado a su partida, imágenes de ellos en momentos chuscos. Con dedicatoria y comentarios muy particulares de cada uno de ellos.

"Para que no te sientas triste y te rías un poco, es más, te avergonzarás de nosotros"

"Hasta te sentirás aliviada de la pila de inútiles de la que te has librado"

Eso le habían dicho Sakura e Ino que habían sido las de la idea. La Hyuuga sonrió con cariño ante el recuerdo, ella nunca podría sentir vergüenza de sus amigos.

- Un momento… este chico que se ve aquí es… ¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó acercándose la foto.

Hinata tragó con fuerza, que ella recordara Sasuke Uchiha nunca se había tomado una foto con ellas. ¿Sería una de las fotos que le habían dado los chicos?

Karin le pasó la foto, los ojos de Hinata casi brotaron por completo. No, esa era una de sus propias fotografías. Era una del rubio. En ella, Naruto vestido con su uniforme de kendo, la abrazaba del cuello en forma muy tosca, y detrás, muy alejado, con semblante… triste (le pareció de repente a la chica) estaba Sasuke Uchiha, mirando los naranjos que había en el patio de la Academia de Konoha y que en aquel momento estaban en flor.

- Es él… ¿cierto?

- Ha-Hai… es Uchiha-kun.

- ¡Mira en esta otra también aparece!

A Hinata le tembló la mano al tomar la otra fotografía. ¿Cómo es que nunca había notado que Sasuke Uchiha aparecía en esas imágenes? En la foto en cuestión, Sakura e Ino posaban coquetas con unos trajes color turquesa, al fondo Naruto en mallas y con cuernos se reía intentando poner a un molesto Sasuke Uchiha un sombrero adornado con plumas brillantes. Esa foto era del festival de medio año, durante la elección de disfraces para la obra "Sueño de una noche de Verano"

- ¡Ese Naruto es tan cool! Entonces ¿conoces a Sasuke-kun de tu anterior escuela?…

- No-no, él... yo no… no le conocí mucho.

- No entiendo… ¿Tantos años en la misma escuela y nunca convivieron?

La morena comenzó a relatarle su historia en la Academia de Konoha.

A los once años ella había ingresado a la institución. Lo normal era que los niños ingresaran allí a los seis años, pero Hinata nunca había sido inscrita en ella. La educación para la heredera Hyuuga se impartía en su Mansión, evitando, según su padre, socializar con gente indeseable. Como miembro de una de las familias mas poderosas de la Villa y del propio País, la pequeña había sido rodeada de tutores en infinidad de materias desde el inicio de su vida. Con asignaturas desde las normales matemáticas hasta la excéntrica Protocolo y Diplomacia en la Sociedad. El tradicionalista Clan así lo exigía.

Para fortuna de la pequeña, Kurenai Yuhi había llegado a la Mansión. Antigua amiga de su madre, la joven profesora había hablado con voz enérgica al padre de la pequeña Hinata sobre el daño que estaba causando a la niña al tenerla marginada de una vida normal. Las altas expectativas a las que era sometida, y que no lograba cubrir, habían hecho de la pequeña una personita retraída, con muchas inseguridades. Kurenai con una plaza docente en la Academia de la Villa había intervenido para que Hiashi aceptara que Hinata se matriculara allí e hiciera la vida de una niña normal. Y para sorpresa de la chiquilla, el padre había accedido.

- Vaya… ahora entiendo. Bueno lo cierto es que Sasuke-kun no comparte su tiempo con nadie, sólo con el idiota de Suigetsu. - dijo Karin con una mueca.- Pero al parecer si convivía bastante con el rubio… - miró de forma peculiar a su anfitriona.- Ne,… Hihi, ¿Naruto te gustaba?... ¡Hey, te pusiste como alto de semáforo!

- Pu-pues yo…

- ¿Tuú?…

- Yo… se-sentía un cariño muy especial por él…

- ¿Sentías? ¿Así que ahora, ya no late tu corazoncito por el rubiecito?

- Yo… no sé. Es al-algo extraño.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste a Naruto que te gustaba? - enfrente de Karin, Hinata negaba con cierto deje de pesar.

- Yo… yo sabía que Naruto-kun quería a mi amiga Sakura, y creo que muy en el fondo… ella siente algo por él.- confesó comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

- Esas cosas del amor son tan complicadas…- bufó Karin, tomando otro rollo de fotos.- En fin, oye Hihi, pero si entonces no convivías con Sasuke-kun y prácticamente no te conoce, ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Hinata oprimió sus manos a su pecho y bajó la mirada. Un rojo intenso que delataba su pavor volvía implacable. La Hyuuga comenzó a narrar su desafortunada historia con Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke maldecía al sensei de música porque por su causa estaba escribiendo, y él odiaba eso. Y Suigetsu porque lo que le interesaba: Guitarras y Rock, vendría hasta el final del curso. Emocionado de verdad, el Hozuki pensando que aún era Killer Bee quien impartía las clases había inscrito a ambos. Tenía muy buenas referencias del sensei de música, (aunque también era cierto que lo detestaba porque rapeaba a diestra y siniestra). Pero resultaba que Bee se había retirado el curso anterior y que el nuevo profesor era uno de los "Diez", que después de un año sabático regresaba al Instituto.

- Ahora… el muy bastardo es de la época de los cavernícolas o qué… ¿Por qué tenemos que escribir? ¿Qué no sabe que existen las compus y las impresoras?- escupió Suigetsu con autentico rencor.

- Es un idiota arcaico… -vociferó Sasuke apretando con fuerza su lápiz y quebrándolo. Él pedazo de lápiz cayó junto a otros tres que yacían en el suelo alfombrado.- Más le vale que esto te convierta en el próximo Jimmy Hendrix si no…- murmuraba molesto el Uchiha tomando otro lápiz y enfocando los ojos negros en la pantalla para seguir copiando.

- ¿Jimmy Hendrix?... Cállate, no lo digas ni en broma… el hombre se murió a los veintisiete años, yo quiero vivir más que eso. Quiero que toda la población femenina se deleite la pupila con mi existencia por mucho rato…

- ¡Maldito Hidan, a buena hora se le ocurrió volver!- reprochó Sasuke.

- Por lo menos Bee tenía ritmo y onda... pero el baboso de Hidan… Hasta Danzo parece tener más feeling que él. ¿Qué rayos pensaba Orochigay? ¿Cómo vamos a aprender música de algo como… él?

- Inspírate en Jashin-sama…- dijo Sasuke con sorna.

Suigetsu, con ojos cerrados, alzó los brazos hasta el cielo moviendo los dedos de forma intermitente.

- ¡Oh Jashin-sama! ¡Onegai… envíanos todo tu flow!

- Calla, pagano.- medio bromeó Sasuke.

Suigetsu pensó en sugerir que dejaran la clase pero conociendo a Sasuke, lo más seguro era que dijera que no. Además si desertaban de música tendrían las burlas de Itachi y compañía por un buen rato.

- Oye Sasuke… volviendo a lo de las escapistas… - Suigetsu escribía de nuevo.- ¿De verdad no conoces a Hana?… Yo estoy seguro que te nombró ese día… y por tu apellido por cierto.

- Ya te dije que no... Aunque no sé por qué se me hace conocida…

- Si es rica como tú, ¿No la verías en alguna de las fiestas esas aristocráticas a las que a veces vas?

Sasuke pensó… Cuando asistía a esa clase de eventos, arrastrado por Itachi, siempre había muchas chicas que le atosigaban o le pedían bailar, y él siempre se negaba, sin siquiera mirarlas así que no podía estar seguro si la conocía de allí o no.

- No lo sé.

- Ne, Sasuke no será que la quieres buscar porque ¿te gustó?-preguntó mostrando una sonrisilla.- Y pues como te salvó, no te presta atención alguna, y además huye de ti, te obsesiona mas el conocerla.

- Esa tipa no me gusta, baka…

- Si tu lo dices… oye pero sabes qué sí sería divertido… ver las caras del STS… ¿Cómo reaccionarían si yo por casualidad les contara que una noche de luna llena, la rara Hana nadó y osó posar sus labios en los del gran "Sasuke-sama"?

Sin que Sasuke lo pudiera evitar un sonrojo apareció en sus facciones. Aunque el idiota de Suigetsu lo dijera con burla, esa chica era la primera con la que había tenido tal contacto físico.

- Seguramente Makino entraba en shock… ella jura que será la primera en salir contigo… -junto a Suigetsu, Sasuke miraba con un gesto raro las hojas de su libreta.- ¡Aja te pillé!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Te pusiste rojo, pensabas en lo que te dije sobre los labios ¿No? Admítelo Sasuke, Hana-chan te gustó.

Los ojillos de Suigetsu brillaban maléficos al ver a Sasuke ligeramente ensimismado. Sería muy divertido que Sasuke se fijara en una chica que no sentía ni asomo de fascinación por él… seria una venganza del destino perfecta.

- Nadie que me llame "Cobarde" podría gustarme.- dijo el otro mirándole fijamente con el coraje presente en sus ojos negros.

Suigetsu contrajo el rostro luego mejor calló, si la chica le había dicho eso a Sasuke ahí estaba el meollo del por qué su amigo estaba tan interesado en conocerla. El último que había llamado a Sasuke de esa forma había acabado con la nariz fracturada. Sin duda, por lo menos, el Uchiha le iba a cantar dos que tres verdades a su salvadora.

Suigetsu bufó abatido, olvidando su sueño de vivir un dorama real.

* * *

Las gafas de Karin habían resbalado a causa de la sorpresa en frente de ella Hinata torcía el dobles de su blusa. Entre tartamudeos y sonrojos había terminado el relato de su desastroso primer encuentro con el moreno.

- ¿Sasuke pensó que querías secuestrar a Yuyu?

- ¿Yuyu?

- Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke montó en cólera. Aunque claro eso no le daba derecho para portarse como lo hizo… Pero siendo sincera, el único miembro del sexo opuesto que deja que se le acerque es esa gata presumida. La adora como a nadie, ceo que Itachi y esa gata son los únicos seres de este planeta que estima… bueno tal vez a Naruto… y un poco al idiota de Suigetsu…- finalizó haciendo una mueca.

- Pensaba que era gato…

- No, Yuyu es hembra… era la mascota de Mikoto.

- ¿Mikoto?

- La madre de Sasuke-kun. Sabes, ella pintaba, tal vez por eso Sasuke ande tomando clases de pintura...

- Etto… Karin ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre Uchiha-kun?

- Sasuke era el padre de mi hijo…-comentó abatida.

- ¡¿U-Uchiha-kun y tú?!…- dijo con espanto, Karin la miró, Hinata parecía al borde del desmayo.

- ¡Oh no, nada de eso! Es sólo que… me gustó desde el primer momento que lo vi. Es… perfecto… Verás yo soy un genio en la química.- dijo con presunción acomodándose sus gafas.- Y tengo cierta fascinación por la genética y creí que Sasuke era el portador genético idóneo para mi único y futuro hijo.- finalizó sin atisbo de vergüenza, a su lado Hinata la miraba con estupor.

- Entonces Karin… tú es-estás enamorada de Uchiha-kun.

- ¿Eeh? ¡Oh no! Creí estar enamorada de ese bastardo… pero no era más que una tonta obsesión… bueno, siendo sincera tal vez lo estuve un poco, eso explicaría la sarta de cosas idiotas que hice…- reconoció con voz lastimera.

- No-no creo que tú pu-pudieras hacer algo tonto, Karin. Yo-yo creo que tú eres extraordinaria.

Karin sonrió.

- Te diré algo… tarde o temprano te vas a enterar, sino es que ya lo sabes…

- ¿Qué cosa?

La segura Karin se mostró un poco cohibida, incluso sus pómulos altos estaban ligeramente del color de sus cabellos.

- Prométeme que cuando lo sepas, no me verás con cara de lástima…

- No po-podría hacerte eso Karin…

- ¿Has escuchado hablar del STS?

- Sí, es-es un grupo de chicas, que admiran a Uchiha-kun…

- Sí, es una completa idiotez…- se mostró de acuerdo la pelirroja.

- La-la líder del club está en mi-mi clase de Literatura…

- ¿Makino Miyamoto es tu compañera?

- ¿La-la conoces? … Es muy b-bonita… y algo… grosera.

- ¡Es una idiota y una perra!...- soltó Karin, junto a ella Hinata asintió con timidez.

- Creo que-que eso de hacer un club pa-para adorar a alguien e-es una tontería…

- ¡Ay Hihi!... Esto que te diré me hará caer por completo del pedestal en donde me tienes…

- ¿Tú-tú eras parte del STS?

- No, a esa basura del STS… Yo la fundé.

Muy poco faltó para que la boca de Hinata se estrellara en la alfombra.

- Un día, hace tres años, salía tarde del laboratorio y un tipo del tamaño de un oso me acosó en el parque. Fue cuando un lindo chico pelinegro me defendió del sujeto y le dio una paliza…

- ¿Uchiha-kun te defendió?

Karin asintió.

- En ese momento fue que me enamoré de él… mejor dicho me obsesioné con él.- recompuso. - Y cuando me enteré que había ingresado al Instituto hice todo para llamar su atención. Aunque claro tuve que soportar al idiota de Suigetsu, es un completo tarado.- dijo la pelirroja con mal gesto.- Logré que Sasuke-kun más o menos hablaba conmigo… Es más, el club de chicas que seguían a Suigetsu se deshizo de inmediato para unirse a mí, de hecho yo no se los pedí pero me gustó la forma en que me trataban...

- En-entiendo…

- Se puede ser tan mezquino cuando se trata de ser el centro de atención… pero el mundo se me cayó cuando Sasuke me mandó de una vez por todas a freír espárragos…

- ¿Qué-qué pasó?

- Yo me las ingeniaba para saber todos sus movimientos… aprovechándome de uno de los amigos de ellos, Juugo…

- ¡Karin!

- Sí, lo sé totalmente despreciable… la historia es que Juugo me dijo que Sasuke iría de viaje solo. Yo tomé el mismo tren que él… pero en uno de los lugares de parada bajó a comer, era de noche, yo le seguí, dos tipos borrachos me quisieron asaltar…

Hinata puso cara de espanto de nuevo. Karin era más arriesgada de lo que hubiera creído.

- Sasuke se enojó conmigo pero me volvió a defender… entonces unos de los asaltantes aprovechó que Sasuke golpeaba a su compinche para salir huyendo con mi cartera… cuando Sasuke dejó fuera de combate al sujeto, se fue de nuevo a la estación y me dejó sola en ese lugar…

- ¿Él… se m-marchó?

- Hai, y yo me quedé sin boletos y sin dinero… y con un hambre de perro callejero… Sí, Sasuke-kun puede ser un maldito cuando se lo propone, quien mejor que tú para saber de lo que hablo…

Hinata asintió, nunca entendería como Naruto pudo haberse llevado tan bien con Sasuke.

- Me dijo que era mi problema y me llamó estorbo… aunque claro eso me pasó por no tener ni un poco de dignidad. Esa noche dormí en la estación, afortunadamente conocí a dos tipazos que me ayudaron… el lunes te los presentaré. Los Sabaku-no son muy agradables.- dijo sonriendo.- Bueno, para no hacerlo más largo la semana siguiente a eso intenté deshacer esa basura del STS pero ninguna de las chicas me apoyó. Todas están fascinadas con Sasuke y el idiota de Suigetsu…

- ¿Sasuke-kun le di-dijo a a-lguien del STS?

- No, Sasuke a penas y les dirige la palabra. Con la que hablaba más era conmigo… Por eso todas me veneraban… ¿Qué pensaría Makino si supiera que tú conocías a Sasuke antes que todas nosotras? ¿Y qué se besaron?

- ¡Nani! –chilló Hinata. La Hyuuga recapituló en su mente… no le había dicho a Karin lo del beso aquella noche, entonces cómo era que ella lo sabía.

- ¡Oh vamos le diste boca a boca!… Eso es prácticamente un beso... - dijo con burlilla, frente a ella Hinata le podría hacer competencia a un tomate.- El acercamiento más próximo a que ha estado cualquiera del STS de Sasuke ha sido una mirada… de desaire por supuesto… creo que en otra época hasta te podría haber odiado…

- Yo-yo nunca me fijaría en- en Uchiha-kun…

- Hihi, nunca digas nunca…- dijo Karin tomando las fotografías de nuevo.- ¡¡¡Kami-sama!!!

Hinata pegó un brinco al escuchar a Karin gritar y verla levantarse como relámpago de la cama. La pelirroja le pasaba una foto. Hinata se volvía a poner roja al verla. Esa fotografía tenía que ser una de las que los chicos le habían dado de regalo. La morena la volteó. Detrás de ella, una desastrosa letra rezaba:

"El Teme ruleó aquí. Aunque no lo creas es un buen tipo. Esto es para que no te olvides de él."

Al final Naruto firmaba y dibujaba una sonrisa y un signo de paz con el bolígrafo.

Hinata y Karin se miraron, estupefactas. Definitivamente Karin se nombró admiradora número uno de Naruto. Hinata miró la fecha, era de día del fin de cursos.

El sábado terminó, Karin se fue prometiendo visitarla más y proponiéndole desayunar juntas en Akatsuki. Hinata había aceptado feliz. Y el domingo pasó en un suspiro. Hinata pasó el día con Kurenai, enterándose de una emocionante noticia. El bebé que esperaba la mujer sería niño. La sensei estaba radiante, Hinata era participe de su felicidad. El prometido de Kurenai, Asuma Sarutobi había muerto hacía tres meses en un accidente de auto. Su tutora había estado devastada pero su embarazo la había sacado adelante, además que sabía que Asuma nunca la hubiera querido ver así por siempre. Ahora ambas planeaban comprar ropas para la próxima personita que vendría.

Karin se dio tiempo para comprar sus víveres, paseó un rato por las zonas comerciales; compró un interesante libro sobre botánica además de un bonito par de sandalias que encontró con descuento. El día mirando aparadores se le pasó volando.

Sasuke y Suigetsu terminaron su tarea hasta el domingo en la tarde, pasando el resto del día practicando kendo en el dojo Uchiha.

Todos, con propósitos muy distintos, esperaban el inicio de semana.

….

* * *

:::::::

Primera regla del STS:

_Si perteneces al Club siempre, sin excepción alguna, debes agregar al nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, el sufijo "sama."_

:::::::

* * *

Respuesta a rrs anteriores:

**okashira janet**: ^^ Muchas gracias por comentar. Suigetsu es un tipo gracioso, aparte de rockero, un Otaku (pero no puede decírselo a Sasuke, este nunca entendería) Naruto besó a Anko porque estaba como una cuba de borracho. Y sobre Karin, pues ella también es genial (aunque haya creado el STS) Y sí Gaara quedo shockeado, ya aparecerá de nuevo junto con su hermano. Sobre Akatsuki, ya leiste sobre el profe de música. Nos leemos gracias por seguir el fic. Bye!

**Tanuki sempai**: El STS medio Guy? XD creo que sí. Al igual que tú creo que hay que alejar a Sasuke de la bebida XD. Pues en este cap se vio que materias dan algunos de los Diez, por cierto que Kisame es profe de Hinata. Karin será de mucho apoyo para Hihi, aunque ya ves es fue la creadora de la aberración del STS (el cual dará mucho de que hablar). Gracias por leer, Besos a Misingo.

**Le Petite Vicky**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te divierte el fic. El STS sólo existe para adorar a Sasuke y cuando él ponga sus ojos en Hina… pues ellas darán su pelea, aun más su líder. Espero este cap también te haya gustado, nos leemos, un saludo enorme… bye!

**dika no sora**: ¡Hi! Me alegro que lees y te guste la historia. Tienes razón, para creerse la gran cosa, Sasuke es algo bobo U.U. Karin será de gran apoyo para la Hyuuga, eso es definitivo. Espero que leas este cap y te guste como los anteriores. Muchas gracias por comentar. Bye!

**Dark Amy-chan**: ^^ La actitud del STS en normal para ellas porque de verdad que aman a Sasuke-sama. Raro el primer encuentro SasuHina, no?. Y como leiste en este cap no se vieron, dejé que Hinata se relajara un poco, de hecho no hubo nada de sasuhina. Pero en el sig se veran, no se si será tan fuerte el encuentro, pero de que se diran unas cuantas cosas si pasará. Suigetsu es un tipazo, y Karin, ella ya le tomo cariño a Hinata. Gracias por leer, bye!

**Hime-Murasaki-92**: ¡Hola! El STS es todo un caso U.U, y de acuerdo contigo Sasuke es bastante tonto. Karin y Hinata harán un duo muy particular. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario, espero este cap te haya gustado. Un saludo, nos estamos leyendo.

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus halagos. Sasuke fue muy grosero con la Hyuuga pero pues estaba algo confundido. Suigetsu es un gran chico, ojala a Sasuke se le pegará algo de él U.U. espero este cap te haya entretenido. nos leemos pronto, Sayo!

**Gabby :D!**: Así es los hermanos Sabaku-no ayudaron a Hina. ¡¡Sí!! Itachi es mucho más lindo que Sasuke, además que Itachi no se cree tanto como su hermanito òó. No se te da la química? A mi tampoco… por qué no somos como Karin que es una genio en la materia? T.T Gracias por leer, cuidate y suerte con la escuela… yo ando sufriendo. Bye!

**Marjugagu**: ¡Hola! He aquí la conti espero te haya gustado, tal vez no haya tenido mucho sasuhina pero me gustó para hablar un poco de la historia de Karin, gracias por leer, un gusto saludarte. Bye!

**Yuki_star**: ¡Hola! Sasuke se porto como todo un patan. Karin me agrada, digamos que es de mis kunoichis favoritas. Espero este cap te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar y por lo que dices del fc. Un saludo enome, bye!

**69SH**: la pelirroja y la morena se llevaran bien aquí. Es que ambas me agradan. Asi es, eran los Sabaku-no los que ayudaron a Hihi, si Gaara si tendrá participación en la historia. Me alegro que te guste lo que hago, espero este cap también te haya agradado. Mil gracias por leer. Sayo!

**chiiichan**: Tienes toda la razón en tu review. Sasuke en un malo con letras grandes y en negritas. Y a la pobre Hinata… le robaron su primer beso de muy fea manera. Te comprendo en tu tristeza, sobre tu compu, la mia anduvo mal un tiempo, pero ahorita ya esta bien, ^^. Espero te la reparen o mejor te compren una nueva. ^^lastima por tus archivos óò. Gracias por comentar, un saludo grande, espero este cap te haya agradado. Bye!

**Kikuta-Madaren**: ^^ Sasuke tiene ideas vagas de esa noche, si recuerda o no, pues no sé muy bien. XD Yo también dudo que Hinata se lo diga. Creo que en este cap ya se vio lo que sentia hina por Naruto. Los chicos que la ayudaron serán parte de sus nuevas amistades en el Instituto, de mucho apoyo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un beso igual, cuidate!

**Dark KannaI**: ¡Hola! He aquí el otro cap, espero te haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza. Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, me ponen de buenas. Un saludo enorme, cuidate y suerte!

**layill**: ¡Sí pobre Hinata! Mira que tener la mala suerte de que el gato era de Sasuke, y que este se haya confundido. U.U Pues este cap, no tuvo mucho sasuhina pero espero te haya gustado igual. En los sig caps Hihi dejara de correr, ya tendrá apoyo. ^^ Gracias por el apoyo, y por leer, saludines, Sayo!

**Akki4eVeR**: jejeje en este cap no se vieron, pero en el próximo lo harán. Hinata encontró una buena compañera en Karin, y a la pelirroja le agrada la morena. Espero sigas la historia y te haya gustado el cap, me esforcé bastante n.n Un saludo muy grande, gracias por leer…bye!

**Dark Emocion Rose**: Creo que quien deberá cuidarse del STS será Hina y porque no, hasta Karin… este cap sirvió para conocer mas a la pelirroja y Sui. Muchas gracias por leer, y comentar. Un saludo, cuidate, bye!

**BeautifulGirl100**: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, a mi también me atrae bastante el pairing Sasuhina. Ojala este cap te haya parecido bueno, Hinata por fin no estará tan sola en la escuela. No hubo mucho sasuhina ero pues sí algo de la historia de Karin. Muchas gracias por leer. hasta luego!

**yue yuna**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por lo que dices, este cap espero te haya gustado igual. Pronto Hinata tendrá mas amigos, todo será un poco mas relax para ella… eso espero. Nos leemos pronto, saludos enormes…Sayo!

¡HOLA!

No hubo mucha interacción entre los protas pero en el siguiente la habrá. Muchas gracias por leer, y por todo. Mis días has estado algo pesados.

Sin mas me voy... buen fin de semana.


	6. Encontrándote diferente

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de **N**aruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía por completo, hecha para entretener.

* * *

Sasuke se hizo de lado alcanzando a mirar el despertador, aun faltaban cuarenta minutos para que sonora. Soltó un bostezo y acomodó los brazos tras su cabeza, los ojos negros enrojecidos se perdieron en algún punto del techo azuloso. Había tenido una mala noche, lo cual no era novedad ya que en muchas de ellas solía tener pesadillas. Repetitivos y torturante sucesos oníricos causados por las muertes de sus padres, sueños tormentosos que siempre le acosaban no dejándole descansar por completo. Pero en esta ocasión la mala noche de Sasuke se había debido a otra cosa. Y en el fondo él sabía con ciencia cierta quién era el culpable de todo lo que le había mantenido sin concretar sueño.

_"… la rara Hana… osó posar sus labios en los del gran Sasuke-sama"_

- Tsk, Suigetsu baka-yarou.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintió la vista pesada pero con claridad recordó todo.

La serie de imágenes irreales volvieron de nuevo. En esa bizarra película recurrente de su subconsciente aparecía él con una chica de cabello corto y vestido claro. Todo se desarrollaba en un borroso ambiente nocturno. En el correr de imágenes, sus brazos jalaban a la chica hacia él, para después chocar sus labios (fríos y torpes) con los femeninos (temblorosos pero suaves). La besaba…

Sasuke bufó al sentir un molesto calorcillo en la cara. Cabreado consigo mismo, frunció los labios. Sea como fuere, el sueño no era para nada placentero, le dejaba una sensación de culpabilidad al mirar unos entristecidos ojos blancos.

Los extraños ojos blancos de su rescatista. Porque ella era la chica que apareció una y otra vez en su sueño.

_"… O-onegai, U-Uchiha-kun…"_

Sasuke se restregó los ojos de forma tosca. ¿Qué diablos era todo eso? ¿Qué ahora a causa de lo que había dicho el tonto de su amigo iba a soñar esas idioteces?

Pero si era honesto consigo tenía que aceptar que además de querer reclamarle que le hubiera llamado "cobarde" sí le intrigaba el saber por qué esa chica huía de él. Cualquier otra ya hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que lo había rescatado –seguramente armaría toda una novela rosa de cómo había sido el suceso y como le había vuelto a la vida- pero esa chica no. Ella se alejaba, corría prácticamente para no estar en el mismo sitio que él.

¿Y que era todo ese presentimiento de que ya la conocía? Un ronquido conocido de pronto obtuvo su atención.

- Oye, sabes que no debes dormir aquí.- dijo arrastrando la voz.

En la parte inferior de su cama yacía Yuyu. La gata se despertó con la voz de su dueño, bostezó con fuerza y se desperezó estirándose. Soltando maullidos bajitos, Yuyu se acercó a Sasuke. La cama apenas se hundía con su andar sutil. Comenzó a tallar sus bigotes en el costado de su dueño. Sasuke sonrió.

- No tienes remedio.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

A los pocos minutos, el joven suspiró. La gata le miraba con atención. Sasuke se dedicó a observar su uniforme, el pantalón azul oscuro puesto sobre una silla y la camisa blanca colgada en un perchero junto a su escritorio. Unos minutos después, volvió a mirar la nada esperaba que perdiéndose en el vacío alguna idea o algún recuerdo le brotara. Pero no, como siempre nada ocurría.

- ¿De dónde conozco a esa chica de ojos blancos, Yuyu? –le murmuró con mirada cansada. Los ojos verdosos del felino le miraron fijamente, Yuyu le maulló quedito, ese maullido musical que parecía querer decirle algo.

Molesto de nuevo por hablar tonterías, se enderezó. ¿Por qué estaba gastando las pocas energías que tenía en la mañana pensando en eso? Ese iba ser un mal día.

* * *

Hinata apretó el asa de su bolso. Todo el cuerpo empezaba a temblarle, aunque sus piernas lejos de un temblor, parecían ser estacas en el pavimento. Como siempre el fiel rubor delator de su inseguridad brillaba en su rostro. Se había detenido al escuchar la risa estridente que, seguramente, podía escucharse dos cuadras atrás.

Unos metros delante de ella, recargado sobre el marco del portón de entrada al Instituto, con una pose de Don Juan, estaba Suigetsu Hozuki. Una chica de ondulados cabellos platicaba con él, alrededor de está otras dos la franqueaban. La joven castaña llevaba la falda azul claro del uniforme más arriba de lo permitido y la blusa más ajustada de lo normal, además de que el moño que se ataba en el cuello estaba deshecho. Tenía una envidiable silueta esbelta, y sus manos se movían a cada palabra que hablaba, de vez en vez jugueteaba, coqueta, con un mechón de cabellos castaños. Hinata conocía ese modo de gesticular. Otra carcajada, igual de escandalosa que las anteriores, llegó hasta la Hyuuga. La muchacha le había dicho algo a Suigetsu haciéndole estallar en risas, la joven reía con él, aunque de manera más controlada.

- ¡Konichiwa! - saludaron a sus espaldas.

Hinata saltó, sintiendo como casi el corazón se le había detenido por el susto.

- Hey, calma, soy yo…

- Oh, Ohayo Karin.- recobrando algo de compostura sonrió.

- Eres puntual… ¡bien! Me agrada eso en la gente.

Un paso detrás de Karin, una chica de enrizado cabello rubio cenizo y grandes gafas, que hacían sus ojos verdosos enormes, miraba a Hinata con claro interés.

- Recuerdas que te hablé de mi amiga de Laboratorio, pues es ella.- Karin volteó jalando a su compañera y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros delgados; la chica sonrió con algo de pena.- Shiho, ella es Hinata Hyuuga.

- ¡EEHH!

Shiho hipó de asombro. Karin no le había dicho nada. Hinata Hyuuga... La rubia no podía creer que la nueva amiga de su compañera fuese la mismísima heredera del corporativo que poseía a la compañía acerera más importante del mundo: Metales y Aceros Hyuuga.

- Yo… etto… ¡Ohayo-Gozaimasu Hyuuga-sama! – casi se dobló en un ángulo de noventa grados al saludar a la joven de pelo negro que tenía enfrente.

- Eh… Yo… O-Ohayo Ojou-san. ¡Es u-un placer e-enorme co-conocerla! – la rapidez con que contestó hizo más obvio el tartamudeo, al igual que Shiho estaba inclinada.

Karin hizo una mueca al verlas a las dos agachadas sin intención de levantarse hasta que la otra lo hiciera primero. Shiho lucía tremendamente roja, en frente de ella, Hinata le hacía competencia en el color.

- TSK. A ver, veamos. - Karin intervino. - Primero, arriba, arriba, quiero ver esas caras.- ambas se enderezaron, rojas como tomates.- ¡Bien!... Segundo, Hinata al igual que a mí, a Shiho puedes llamarla sólo Shiho, nada de "Ojou-san" de acuerdo.- la de pelo negro asintió.- Y tercero, Shiho, Hinata no es Kami, ni Hirohito (*), así que nada de sufijos ni reverencias exageradas, o.k. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. Somos iguales, ¿O no Hinata?

- Ha-Hai Karin.

- Sumimase, Karin.- dijo Shiho.

- Yo… Konichiwa, Sh-Shiho.- comenzó Hinata de nuevo extendiendo la mano.

Shiho dudó momentáneamente pero luego aceptó la mano de la chica.

- Ko-Konichiwa Hi-Hinata.

Ambas sonreían y aumentó el mismo color encendido en las caras apenadas.

- Bueno al parecer con los sonrojos no podré hacer nada.- dijo Karin abatida. Sin duda sus amigas eran las reinas del bochorno.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del Instituto. Karin comenzó a relatarle a Hinata y Shiho lo que había hecho el domingo, ambas la escuchaban con animosidad. Al llegar a la entrada, Hinata suspiró aliviada al ver que Suigetsu ya había ingresado al edificio, volteó a todos lados pensando en que su mala suerte seguramente le haría ver a Sasuke pero no, nada. Al parecer ese sería un buen día. El sonido de cláxones la trajo a la realidad de nuevo. El escándalo frenético empezó a aturdirlas. Estacionados en doble fila, los vehículos lujosos, que traían a los estudiantes de abolengo, armaban caos en la calle.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu domingo Hihi?

- ¡Karin! – reprendió Shiho, sorprendida de que su amiga pelirroja le hablara de ese modo a la otra.- E-Eso es demasiado atrevido.

- ¡Eh! Pero desde que la conozco le digo así. - respondió Karin sin culpa alguna, luego sonrió con malicia.- Atrevido lo que hiciste tú en el cierta revi-

- ¡KARIN!... – gimió casi sin aire totalmente pálida. – Di-dijiste que no hablaríamos so-sobre eso aquí.

- ¡Tsk! Es cierto, Gomene.- se disculpó mostrando la lengua de modo infantil. A su derecha, Hinata les miraba algo confundida.

- Luego te diremos Hihi…

- ¡Nani!- hipó Shiho.

- Oye, ella ya es de nuestro círculo. Además te comenté sobre lo que pasó "ese día" en la piscina. Y si a Hihi no le importa…- dijo mirando a Hinata.- Te contará lo que me dijo el sábado en su casa. ¿Lo harás verdad, le dirás a Shiho lo de Sasuke en tu graduación?

Al escuchar al mencionado, Shiho abrió con tal asombro los ojos que estos parecieron abarcar todas las gafas.

- Yo… etto, creo que… no veo ningún problema...- respondió la de pelo negro apretando el asa de su bolsa de nuevo.

- ¿Conoces a Uchiha-san de antes, Hinata? –indagó Shiho ofuscada ante semejante noticia.

- Yo… Hai, Shiho.

- ¡Y es una bomba, Shino! Así que, pues si tú vas a saber cosas de Hihi, ella tiene derecho a saber ciertas cosas de nosotras, ¿no?

- Pues,… yo… supongo que tienes razón.- se resignó Shiho.

- Siempre tengo raz-

Karin no terminó su comentario había chocado de frente con un duro hombro. El chico volteó dispuesto a disculparse.

- Gomene… yo…

La mirada violeta se fijo directamente en los rojizos ojos que lo miraban con nausea.

- ¡Tenías que ser tú, cuatro ojos! - dijo Suigetsu con fastidio.

Hinata bajó la cara de inmediato y apretó sus brazos al pecho colocándose cerca de Shiho tras de Karin; aunque se sentía más segura por estar ellas, no pudo contener sus nervios al ver a Suigetsu tan cerca.

- Eh… Konichiwa, Shiho ¡Qué tal! - saludó a la otra compañera de Karin.

- Konichiwa, Suigetsu… - además del saludo Shiho devolvió una sonrisa.

Los tres Karin, Suigetsu y Shiho compartían habitaciones en una de las residencias que Akatsuki disponía para los becados. Suigetsu había sido de los primeros que, junto con Karin, habían hablado a Shiho.

- ¡Quítate del camino, estorbo! – le siseó Karin al chico.

- ¡¿Estorbo? ¡Tú eres la que no se fija por dónde camina, miope!

Centrado totalmente en insultar a Karin para Suigetsu paso desapercibida la presencia de Hinata.

- ¡Miope! ¡Já! Veo mucho mejor que tú, estorbo!

- Di lo que quieras no me voy a quitar, chimpancé de laboratorio… Hay mucho espacio por allá. Así que, shus, shus, fuera de aquí- dijo manoteando y levantando la barbilla.

Pero el manoteo de Suigetsu de detuvo al ver quien era una de las acompañantes de Karin. Apartó –casi aventó- a la pelirroja a un lado quedando cerca, a centímetros, de Hinata.

- ¡Tú! – casi gritó. Hinata se echó un paso atrás. - ¡Oh Hana-chan no sabes cómo te buscamos!

- Yo… eh…

- ¿No me digas que te juntas con esta orangutana con bata? –señaló a Karin.

"¡Orangutana!" Shiho sonreía con diversión ante el apodo dicho por Suigetsu, imaginó a un gran homínido peludo y rojo con bata, lentes y mirada iracunda.

"¿Hana-chan?" repitió Karin mirando con semblante raro a Suigetsu... Un momento: "¿Orangutana?"

- A quien te crees que le dices Or-

- ¡Oh Miope! Ya pasó tu turno, estoy hablando con ella.- dijo burlón.- Oye, Hana-chan, tienes un momento, me gustaría hablar unas cosas contigo.- comentó tomando del brazo a Hinata.

- Mira, esperpento de pantano, Si Hihi se junta o no conmigo NO es tu asunto y por supuesto que no te va a acompañar a ningún lado

- ¿Hihi? – dijo Suigetsu extrañado.- ¡Qué ridícula eres!... Y si Hana-chan quiere hablar conmigo tú no lo vas a impedir ¿Por qué si vas a hablar conmigo, ne, Hana-chan?

- Yo… etto… no puedo. De-Debo ir a clases.

- Bien, no se digas más. – apuntó Karin.

- ¡Oh vamos Hana-chan, no seas mala! – insistió Suigetsu haciendo ojitos, junto a él, Karin rodaba los ojos.

El chico intentaba hacer tiempo para ver si su amigo aparecía (pero al parecer el apodo de "Tortuga" le había quedado bien, ya que Sasuke brillaba por su ausencia)

- Yo… Sumimase, Suigetsu-kun.

- No seas necio. Andando chicas.- Karin pasó junto a Suigetsu dándole un empujón.- A un lado, estorbo…

- Vamos, Hinata.- murmuró Shiho al ver a la pelinegra inmóvil.

"¿Hinata?" murmuró Suigetsu. ¡Qué clase de locas eran esas! Karin le decía Hihi y ahora Shiho le llamaba Hinata. El chico bufó, quedándose unos minutos más para verlas entrar al edificio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí parado, baka?

Suigetsu se giró para ver a su amigo. Sasuke se iba a asombrar cuando supiera que al fin había hablado con Hana.

- ¡Uy! ¡Qué cara traes! – el chico de pelo negro suspiró cansado.- ¿Déjame adivinar? Mala noche de nuevo.- Sasuke asintió.- No te preocupes, dejarás un poco de estrés golpeando a Ryuji en las prácticas.- sonrió malicioso.

Sasuke no dijo nada comenzando a caminar pero Suigetsu juró que le había escuchado decir algo como "Preferiría golpearte a ti." Suigetsu suspiró, iba a ser un día pesado con Sasuke de malas por su noche de insomnio. Por más que le comentaba que buscara ayuda con un profesional, el orgulloso Sasuke siempre se negaba. El chico de cabello blanco respiró abatido, con Sasuke de malas pulgas, la conversación del día se limitaría a él hablar y Sasuke contestar "Humph" y más "Humph"

Atravesaban el lugar cuando un coro desde edificio principal del Instituto gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama! – el escándalo venía de diez salones de todo el edificio.

Las integrantes del STS de las diversas áreas daban su frenético saludo habitual a Sasuke.

Suigetsu con rapidez se llevó un dedo a los labios para hacerle ver a las chicas que guardaran silencio, pero aquellas absortas en darle los buenos días a Sasuke lo ignoraron profusamente.

- ¡Gambatte kudasai, Sasuke-sama!- se oyó ahora.

Suigetsu brincó, esta vez el grito llegaba de cinco de las instalaciones deportivas. Las admiradoras deportistas de Sasuke, se desgañitaban al desearle ánimos al capitán de kendo en su entrenamiento. Suigetsu habría querido decirles a las chicas que con sus gritos más de malas ponían a su capitán, pero mejor no hacerlo. Para decírselos tendría que gritar él también, y lo más seguro era que Sasuke se desquitara en las practicas con sus pobre costillas y brazos.

- ¡Konichiwa Suigetsu-kun!

El saludado sólo se limitó a sonreír, iba a contestarles pero se contuvo al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le ponía Sasuke. Mejor no buscarle tres pies al gato. El muchacho caminó en silencio con su amigo, que traía la cara más de ogro que un ogro. Le iba a comentar lo de Hana pero no se sentía muy seguro con la reacción que fuera a tener Sasuke, así que mejor se calló para decírselo después.

En mutis total llegaron a la sala de Kendo, dirigiéndose después a los vestidores para cambiarse. Todos los chicos ya se encontraban listos. Al salir, alineados en una sola fila los integrantes saludaron a su capitán y a Suigetsu. Sasuke comenzó a nombrar parejas para comenzar las prácticas. Pero, antes de hacer todo, los chicos del equipo comenzaron a contarse las anécdotas de su fin de semana.

- ¡Basta de charlas! – vociferó Sasuke.

Todos tragaron con esfuerzo y voltearon a Suigetsu haciéndole con la mirada una pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos "¿El capitán venía de malas?". El anterior capitán les contestó con un abatido asentimiento de cabeza, todos soltaron suspiros. Sería sin duda un día muy pesado, pensaron todos.

- ¡Carajo, muévanse! – rugió Sasuke de nuevo.

Al instante, el ruido de veinte espadas de madera chocando era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

* * *

Un grupito de chicas miró, algo ruborizadas, al par de chicos que pasaba junto a ellas y que acababa de darles los buenos días.

Los herederos de Suna Inc, la segunda mayor empresa automotriz del mundo y primera del país, eran muy conocidos en el círculo escolar. A pesar de ser hermanos eran bastante distintos uno del otro. El desparpajo de Kankuro lo volvían encantador cayéndole bien a casi todo integrante del género femenino y masculino que conocía. Pero el imperturbable Gaara no se quedaba atrás, todos creían que la solemnidad que mostraba en todo lo hacía digno de confianza y además las chicas pensaban que esa manera tan seria le daba un toque de ternura. Un gran segmento femenino del Instituto adoraba a los Sabaku-no.

- Kankuro, quieres dejar de ver esa revista de una vez…

- Crees que lo hago por perversión, ¿no?

- Claro que no.- dijo Gaara con ironía.

Kankuro miró con molestia a su hermano menor. Sí era verdad, siempre compraba el Icha Icha Teens porque para qué negarlo, las chicas que salían allí estaban preciosas. Y las hormonas estaban… bueno, las hormonas estaban y punto. La sección de la BIP del mes (Bella, Insinuante y Picante) era su favorita. Una chica pícara y sexy salía posando con un uniforme de colegio. Pero a Kankuro lo que le tenía intrigado era que la chica del mes de septiembre, aparte de usar el uniforme del Instituto Akatsuki, se le hacía muy familiar. Podía apostar a que la conocía.

- Te juro Gaara que esta vez no es cuestión de nalgas y tetas… Te digo que conozco de algún sitio a esta chica.

- Sí, Kankuro imagino que lo que te llama la atención no es la forma sugerente en que posa o la mini-ropa que trae… Debe ser eso, que estas interesado sólo en saber de dónde te es conocida.- de nueva cuenta el sarcasmo en Gaara era obvio.

- TSK, mírala bien. No me digas que su cara no te suena.- dijo poniéndole la fotografía casi en los ojos.- Juro que voy a dar con ella.

Gaara se echó unos centímetros atrás del papel. De pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en la imagen. Era verdad, esa chica le era familiar. El pelirrojo tomó la revista, se acercó a ver el rostro de la muchacha. La chica, recostada sobre un escritorio de profesor, sonreía con gesto inocente mientras sostenía un libro de física básica.

- ¡Oh por Kami, Gaara, al fin das señales de normalidad!

- Ohayo, Karin. - se limitó a murmurarle el chico con la vista clavada en la edición del Icha Icha.

- Ni te emociones, Karin. No es por lo que tú crees.- le dijo Kankuro resignado al eterno comportamiento reservado del pelirrojo.- A veces dudo que seamos hermanos.- le guiñó el ojo.

Junto a Gaara, su hermano comenzaba a platicar con Karin sobre el nuevo sitio de karaoke que había descubierto con Temari el fin de semana.

Sin apartar la vista de la fotografía el pelirrojo seguía inmerso en analizar las facciones de la modelo. El tono ruborizado de las mejillas, el color de los ojos, la nariz de punta algo redondeada y la cara de forma acorazonada se le hacían conocidos. Si no fuera por el cabello lacio y largo, Gaara podría jurar que la modelo tenía unos aires a…

- O-Ohayo Kankuro, Gaara…

- Konichiwa, Shiho.- sonrió Kankuro volviendo a su conversación con Karin.

- Ohayo Shiho…

Gaara apartó la vista de la revista dedicándose a observar a chica que tenía en frente. Los ojos aceitunados, el singular brillo. Una luz apenas perceptible llenó los ojos del menor de los Sabaku-no.

- Humph…

La chica miró lo que sostenía su amigo en las manos. De pronto Shiho sintió que la saliva no podía pasar por su garganta y de inmediato quiso que su cabeza se hundiera entre sus hombros.

Karin se carcajeaba al oír que Temari luego de haberse vomitado sobre unas chicas contra las que apostaba en aguantar más sake, se había embarcado en una bronca con una de ellas. Las extranjeras occidentales habían acabado golpeando a Kankuro. Aunque éste había obtenido el nombre del hotel en el que se hospedaban, saliendo con una de ellas al día siguiente.

Ajenos a todo eso Shiho y Gaara seguían sólo mirándose sin hablar. Pero Gaara fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Eh… Bi-Bien, va-vamos a laboratorio te-tenemos clase dentro de unos minutos… ¿Qué tal tú? –el nervio a flor de piel comenzaba a traicionar el hablar de la chica.

- No me quejo. Hoy estudiaremos los campos electromagnéticos de las auroras australes...

- Qu-que bien, suena interesante…

Gaara asintió ligeramente mientras comenzaba a hojear la revista de nuevo.

- Sabes, la chica BIP es muy… singular. Su frente es pequeña, sus ojos son bastante grandes y tiene un mentón ligeramente puntiagudo.- susurró.- Kankuro está obsesionado con ella…

La pobre Shiho enrojeció hasta las uñas. Gaara se apresuró a echar un vistazo a la foto. En efecto, el muchacho ya no tenía duda. La chica que tenía en frente y la de la imagen eran la misma.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

- ¿A-A qué te refieres?

Los ojos verdes de Gaara de clavaron en los aceitunados que le veían con angustia. Shiho intentó parecer tranquila inclusive quiso sonreír pero la sonrisa nunca apareció.

- Por lo que creo… - comenzó Gaara.- Apostaste algo con Karin, ¿cierto? – preguntó con el clásico tono sobrio. Conocía esa manía de la pelirroja. Shiho asintió, no tenía caso mentir nunca engañaría a alguien como Gaara.

- Onegai, Gaara no le digas a nadie.- gimió Shiho.

- Deberían de dejar de hacer esas tonterías.

Shiho desvió los ojos de esos verdes que la miraban, pero luego su mirada se iluminó a ver a Karin. Gracias a la pelirroja había conseguido asentarse en ese sitio tan plagado de gente superflua y ominosa. Al igual que ella provenía de un estrato humilde y sabía de las necesidades de la vida. Shiho vivía en la parte oeste del país, sus padres la habían enviado a estudiar a una de las academias de la ciudad. Ya dentro de ésta, los reclutadores de Akatsuki se habían fijado en sus notas y la habían incorporado al instituto. Aunque se había distanciado con Karin, debido a la incursión de la pelirroja en el STS –cosa que casi acaba con su amistad– al final Karin se había retirado de aquella tontería y le había ofrecido disculpas.

- Es… divertido. No-No me arrepiento.- aceptó encogiendo los hombros. – No-no le dirás a nadie, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto que no. Pero Kankuro insiste en que dará con la chica…

- Yo… no creo que con mi aspecto normal me reconozca.- dijo haciendo una mueca tristona.

- Yo lo hice. Kankuro no es tan tonto como piensan…

- Yo… no creo que Kankuro-kun sea tonto. Él sólo es… distinto… - Shiho sonrió mirando a Kankuro; el rubor colmó sus mejillas al verlo carcajearse.- S-Sobre las fotos… ¿Crees que salieron b-bien?

El turno de sonrojarse fue para Gaara.

- Humph…

- E-Entiendo… "Sin comentarios"… ¿no? - dijo ella al ver que callaba.

- Yo… pues, no sé… Creo que no están mal.- murmuró, rojo cual sus cabellos.- Pero aunque luces distinta… sigues siendo tú.- dijo pausado como siempre.

- Oh ya veo… -el semblante opacado regresó al oír el comentario. Ese "sigues siendo tú" no sonaba muy bien.

- Me refiero a que a pesar del cambio, lo que te hace Shiho y te caracteriza: sigue en tus ojos. Por eso fue fácil reconocerte.

Esas palabras le parecieron a Shiho un poema.

- Arigato… Gaara-kun.

El pelirrojo estiró los labios, el calorcillo en las mejillas volvía. Shiho parecía más alegre.

- ¡Hey ustedes dos, vamos, que se nos hará tarde!

El pelirrojo y la rubia llegaron hasta el otro par, que sin que se dieran cuenta, se había alejado de ellos rumbo a los salones de clases.

- Te digo que sé que he visto a la BIP.- insistía Kankuro. Junto a Gaara, Shiho se ponía de mil colores.

- Creo que tanto desvelo por tus rondas nocturnas te hacen alucinar. O tal vez la conoces de alguno de esos jaleos de fin de semana…

- No. Sé que es de la escuela. ¿No será del STS? – seguía Kankuro.

- Yo conozco a la mayoría de las chicas, y te puedo asegurar que ninguna de ellas es.

- ¿Y si es de nuevo ingreso?… No espera. Las menores de quince no pueden posar.- el castaño bufó resignado.- Bueno volviendo a lo que me dijiste, así que la chica Hyuuga es tu amiga, Karin. - la pelirroja asintió.- La conozco por menciones pero nunca la he visto. Ni aquí ni en las recepciones a las que a veces asistimos.

- No me extrañaría, es todo un caso. Es muy tímida pero, es agradable y creo que de confiar. Se las presentaré en el desayuno. Ahora está en clase de Literatura.

- ¿Literatura a esta hora de la mañana? ¡Qué masoquista! Yo me dormiría. Aunque también me duermo en Ingeniería Civil… y en Finanzas, y en Ecología…

- Aho, Tú te duermes por tus juergas…- intervino Gaara, su hermano sonrió encogiendo levemente los hombros.

- Y cómo es… físicamente. Me refiero a Está… ¿Bien? – indagó dibujando una silueta de formas voluminosas.

- Baka, deja de pensar con las hormonas. Es… bonita y tiene cabello lindo. – caviló la pelirroja.- Es bastante inocente y reservada, me recuerda a Shiho en sus inicios.

El castaño sonrió al mirar a la chica que caminaba en silencio al lado de Gaara.

- Pero esta pequeña ha crecido, ¿no es cierto Shiho-chan?

Kankuro sacudió el cabello rubia de forma tosca para luego abrazar a la chica con fuerza. Shiho, roja como la sangre, apretó sus libros al sentir los brazos de Kankuro que la rodeaban.

Karin sonrió al ver a Shiho a punto de estallar en color. Hinata y ella se parecían enormidades.

- Creo que ya la conocimos.- dijo de pronto Gaara.

- ¡Qué! ¿Cuándo?

Había gritado Kankuro soltando a Shiho para acercarse a su hermano menor. Karin se acomodó sus gafas. La chica pensaba que seguramente Gaara que era más observador que Kankuro sí la había visto en algún lugar de esos en los que la gente encumbrada del país se reunía.

- La vimos el viernes en las escaleras, ¿no recuerdas?

- Gaara sé más específico, vemos a muchas chicas en las escaleras.

- Ojos cremosos, cabello largo y negro… ¿Es ella no, Karin?

- La misma…- dijo la chica. Así que la habían visto cuando Sasuke la perseguía.

- ¡Ah! ¡La corredora! – dijo Kankuro, el castaño empezó a memorizar.- Pues a mi parecer, está bastante bien...

- Baka…- dijeron al unísono Karin y Gaara.

- Pero la conocemos de antes, en las navidades pasadas. Los Hyuuga dieron una recepción para las compañías que manejan acero en sus operaciones. Sólo que ella y su hermana estuvieron unos momentos y luego se fueron con un chico de cabello largo.

- ¿Las navidades pasadas?... Cierto, fue en Roca, ¿ne?... Ahora se porque no la recuerdo. La chica que Samui me presentó me robó la atención.- soltó Kankuro divertido.

- Así que ustedes fueron los chicos que la salvaron de azotarse en el suelo…

- Ya nos conoces Karin. Yo y Gaara no soportamos ver sufrir a las damas. Por cierto ese día el idiota de Uchiha me golpeó y como siempre el gran imbécil no se molestó en disculparse.

- Sasuke la perseguía, ¿cierto? – Karin escuchó la pregunta de Gaara y no pudo más que afirmarle con la cabeza.

Kankuro lucía asombrado. Ese idiota nunca seguía a una chica, ¿Por qué a esta sí? Eso le sonaba a Kankuro como nota de primera plana.

- Y… ¿Por qué la seguía?- preguntó ansioso.

- Luego sabrán…

- Vamos Karin, adelántame algo. No me concentraré en clase por idear teorías macabras de porqué el idiota seguía a la chica.- insistió el mayor de los Sabaku-no.

- En el desayuno.

- ¡Kuso, Karin!

- Basta, Kankuro….

- Tiene algo que ver que los dos sean de Konoha. – insinuó el de pelo rojo.

- He dicho que ni una palabra hasta el desayuno…

- Cuando se trata de ser dura, eres dura ¡Eh! – dijo el castaño haciendo puchero.

- Como una roca…

- Me recuerdas a Temari… - musitó Gaara quien también esperaba escuchar la historia.

De pronto, los ojos de Kankuro se iluminaron al ver a la rubia junto a Gaara.- Pero mi científica favorita me dirá, ¿verdad que lo harás Shiho-chan?

- Y-Yo… e-etto, Sumimase. No sé tampoco.

El chico suspiró abatido.

- Ni modo tendremos que soportar dos largas horas…

- Eso sí, les puedo garantizar que se irán de espaldas cuando sepan.- dijo Karin mientras jalaba la puerta del laboratorio numero 3.

- Matta ne, Gaara, Kankuro.- se despidió Shiho antes de entrar al salón, Karin se limitó a un movimiento de mano.

Un gran signo de interrogación se leía en ambos hermanos. ¿Qué tendría que ver la chica con Uchiha?

* * *

La mayoría de los chicos integrantes de kendo se sostenían en sus espadas, incluido el anterior capitán. Luego de dos horas de entrenamiento sin parar lucían exhaustos, cada uno rogaba por detenerse, pero nadie se atrevía a pedírselo al capitán. Aunque al parecer Sasuke miró los semblantes de todos y no le quedó más remedio que parar para tomar un descanso. Eran casi las diez.

- Bien, descanso de una hora.- dijo el capitán. Poco falto para que los chicos, felices, lanzaran al aire sus espadas luego de oírle.

- ¡Yahoo! – gritó Suigetsu.- ¡Kuso, muero de hambre!

Todos salieron disparados al enorme desayunador del Instituto. Casi todos, Sasuke se quedó recostado en el centro de una pista de encuentro.

- ¡Hey! ¿No irás a desayunar? – gritó su amigo desde la puerta.

El de pelo negro no respondió.

- Ni siquiera tomarás un jugo.- insistió, el otro se limitó a decirle que se marchara sólo haciéndole un gesto con la espada.

Suigetsu encogió los hombros y se fue. Ahora tendría que buscar mesa propia, aunque no faltaría quien le hiciera un lugar en una de las apartadas.

Sólo sin nadie alrededor, Sasuke miró su muñeca derecha, en ella tenía la bandita roja del cabello de la chica rescatista. Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos que sentía pesados.

* * *

Hinata miraba a los chicos junto a Karin con vergüenza. Eran los mismos que le habían salvado de su torpeza el viernes anterior. El castaño sonreía con amabilidad, el pelirrojo apenas daba señales de interés.

- Soy Gaara.- dijo para su sorpresa el de ojos verdes.- Él es mi hermano Kankuro...

- Konichiwa, Hinata…-dijo el de ojos cafés sonriendo desde la espalda de su hermano menor.

- Y-Yo… mucho gusto.- contestó sonrosada haciendo una sutil reverencia.

- ¡Es cierto! – soltó Kankuro junto a Karin.- Es igualita a ti Shiho.

Los hermanos se acercaron a la chica. Luego comenzaron a hacerle una series de preguntas sobre cómo le iba en Instituto, cuando se había mudado, que le parecía la capital y en que distrito vivía. La chica respondió a todas al principio con dificultad pero luego se desenvolvió más. Los amigos de Karin eran muy agradables. Parecían confiables. Luego de que Karin les reprendiera por tanto interrogatorio –sabía que tarde o temprano Kankuro empezaría con el asunto de Sasuke-, los cinco caminaron hacia las mesas del lugar.

- Oigan no es necesario buscar mesas. Vayamos a la nuestra…- dijo Kankuro.

Todos los miembros de familias importantes contaban con una mesa exclusiva para desayunar. Las de ellos era la número seis, ubicada cerca de los ventanales con miras al jardín.

- Me parece buena idea…- aceptó Karin, Shiho de igual forma asintió.

- Oye Hinata y cuál es tu mesa…- dijo de pronto Kankuro.

- Pu-Pues yo nunca he comido en ella, pe-pero sé que es esa del centro…

- Era de esperarse…- murmuró Kankuro.

La chica señaló una mesa con el número tres en ella, situada justo en frente de uno de los grandes ventanales que daba vista al lago y los huertos de cerezos y duraznos. Ese era el sitio estelar del lugar. En él sólo se sitiaban cinco mesas. La primera para el director y el concejo o las visitas importantes que asistían al Instituto, la segunda era para los profesores y la tercera, cuarta y quinta se repartían para los miembros de las familias más importantes que asistieran a estudiar allí.

- ¿Y por qué nunca has comido allí?- dijo Gaara.

- No-no me gusta comer sola…

- En eso te pareces a Gaara…si no come con alguien prefiere quedarse en ayunas… - intervino Kankuro, el pelirrojo lanzó cuchillos como miradas al mayor.

Hinata le sonrió Gaara, éste ladeó un poco la cabeza.

- O-Oigan… Yo… eh…- los cuatro miraban a Hinata con interés. Ella parecía luchar consigo misma por hablar.- ¿Les- les gustaría de-desayunar en mi mesa?…

Todos se miraron unos a otros, luego de segundos. Un asentimiento general se hizo.

- No se diga más… a la Mesa tres.- sonrió Kankuro.

Hinata suspiró y volvió a sonreír. El día estaba yendo maravillosamente.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la mesa. Rápidamente unas de las dos docenas de personas dedicadas a asistir a las oho mesas principales se acercaron a la tres. Hinata mostró una credencial y los chicos que atendían se apresuraron a tomarles su orden. La chica observó sorprendida que Karin y Kankuro pedían comida como para cuatro personas, llenando casi al tope sus platos de cosas realmente pesadas para ser un desayuno. En cambio Gaara y Shiho, sólo pidieron tomar fruta con miel, leche y algo de cereal. Hinata imitó a los últimos. Entre comentarios maliciosos de Kankuro para Karin sobre lo que comería, a lo que Gaara intervenía diciendo que no veía porque se burlaba sí él pedía lo mismo, los cinco empezaron a degustar su desayuno.

- Pero… yo soy chico… en pleno desarrollo…- dijo Kankuro con la boca llena masticando onigiris con tocino.

- Y…. Yo… gasto demasiada… energía en… mis investigaciones…- atacó Karin con un gyoza de jamón en boca.

Shiho se limitó a medio sonreírle a Hinata, ya que ésta les miraba algo aturdida. En cambio Gaara los veía con cierta nausea. Por más que les pidiera no comer como si la comida se fuera escapar ni hablar con las bocas llenas, nunca le hacían el menor caso.

- Ya te acostumbrarás…- le susurró Shiho a Hinata.

- No creo… yo al menos no he podido.- dijo Gaara.- Son como niños…

- Yo creo que son… divertidos.

- ¿Divertidos?... He pensado en muchos términos para este comportamiento pero nunca en ese que dices, Hinata. Creo que eres demasiado indulgente.

- Pues… yo también pienso que son divertidos…- murmuró Shiho.

- ¿Quiénes son divertidos?

- Nosotros…- dijo Gaara.

- Si tú y Shiho son divertidos… yo y Karin somos los dioses de la Rumba y la Samba.- dijo Kankuro animoso. Karin siguió la broma moviendo los hombros.

- Será los dioses del colesterol.- murmuró Gaara. Shiho le sonrió.

- ¿Oye Hinata me das fresas? – ella asintió acercándole el tazón de fruta picada.- Sé que Gaara tiene pero a él nunca le gusta que tomen de su comida… es un pesado…- le murmuró.

- Ese día que te conocimos Hinata… ¿Por qué corrías?- preguntó de pronto Gaara.

Hinata miró a Karin. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Hinata pensaba que les había dicho algo pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

- Bueno… yo…

Minutos después, la historia de Hinata Hyuuga hizo que Kankuro escupiera la tercera fresa que tomaba ante la asqueada pero sorprendida cara de Gaara.

- ¿Lo… salvaste de ahogarse?

- Increíble…- se limitó a decir Gaara.

Kankuro comenzó a carcajearse hasta la imperturbable cara de Gaara mostraba una sonrisilla.

- No-No es gracioso, él casi muere…- dijo Hinata muy seria. Gaara se sonrojó, Kankuro apretó los labios. Ambos se disculparon.

- ¿Pero que hacía el baka ahí?- dijo el castaño.

Hinata miró a Karin. La de pelo rojo se acomodó las gafas comenzando a relatar lo del grafiti.

* * *

Dos mesas alejados de ellos, Suigetsu miraba asombrado que Hana desayunaba muy contenta en la mesa número tres. Entonces su conjetura de que era hija de alguien importante había resultado cierta ¿Así que quién era? La número cuatro era la de los Uchiha y en donde él se encontraba era la cinco. Las carcajadas de Kankuro inundaron el lugar.

Suigetsu bufó, ese tipo siempre llamando la atención.

- Te vas a caer cuando lo sepas, Sasuke…- murmuró el chico de pelo blanco.

Hana conocía a Karin –Suigetsu frunció los labios al pensar en ella- y ahora al otro par que Sasuke más detestaba, los Sabaku-no. El par de hermanos lucían contentos con ella, hasta el serio Gaara, parecía pasarla bien. Entonces los Sabaku-no en sincronía voltearon a verlo. Suigetsu habría jurado que Kankuro lo miraba con malicia.

- Qué me ves, baka…

- Decías algo Suigetsu-kun…- dijo una chica de cabello negro.

- ¡Eh! Sí que mi club sándwich está delicioso…

Justo junto a Suigetsu, la chica castaña con la que había hablado en el portón –dueña de la mesa era en la que se sentaban- miraba con igual interés al quinteto de la mesa de en medio. ¿Así que la chica rara era la dueña de la mesa tres? ¿Quién rayos era esa simplona para tener una mesa mejor que la de ella? Sus ojos se entrecerraron despectivos al mirar a Karin y a Shiho. ¿Cómo se habían enredado esas tipas con la rara? De pronto su fruta empezó a saberle mal. Y aparte de todo, los idiotas de Kankuro y Gaara también estaban con ella.

Makino Miyamoto bufó al ver que Kankuro y Gaara se acercaban a la rara con interés.

- Y bien Maoko, ¿Qué supiste? – dijo Makino al ver que llegaba una chica de pelo rubio. Las seis personas que compartían la mesa Miyamoto no ocultaron su sorpresa al conocer la identidad de la chica de la mesa tres.

"Así que es una Hyuuga. Definitivo Sasuke azotará." pensó Suigetsu.

* * *

- Volviendo a lo del rescate, eso fue cool, Hinata.- decía Kankuro.- Espero si un día me ahogo estés cerca...

- Yo creo que fuiste muy valiente...- le comentó Shiho.

- ¿Y tú le ayudaste Karin?… Vaya…. –dijo Gaara. Karin sonrió.

- Espera… ¿No me digas que el idiota te sigue gustando?- formuló Kankuro.

- Baka, claro que no. Ni siquiera sabía que era él. Además fue un acto humanitario.

Aunque había algo que a los chicos no les quedaba claro, y eso era porqué Hinata no enfrentaba a Sasuke. Después de todo por ella era que vivía. Pero cuando Hinata narró el detalle de llamarlo "cobarde" ambos entendieron. Kankuro le mostró a Hinata la cicatriz que tenía cerca de la ceja, obsequio que Sasuke le había dado después de que le llamara de la misma forma por haber dejado a Karin sola en aquella estación.

- Bueno, chicos lo cierto es que ellos dos… ya tuvieron un desfavorable encuentro antes.- dijo Karin.

Shiho, Gaara y Kankuro dirigieron su atención a la pelirroja, luego miraron sin pestañear a Hinata. Ella volvió a ponerse roja hasta los pies. Hinata tragó con fuerza, intentando ganar confianza para narrar.

- Yo-Yo conocía Uchiha-kun de Konoha…- los tres pares de ojos le escuchaban absortos.

La segunda historia de Hinata Hyuuga parecía más extraña que la primera. Cuando ella terminó de relatar lo sucedido en ese baile de fin de curso. Los tres amigos nuevos que habían hecho la miraron muy serios pero luego le sonrieron. Shiho apretó su hombro.

- Puedes contar conmigo pa-para lo que sea…

- Pues si Sasuke te molesta, no dudes en hablarnos Hinata.- dijo Gaara.- Con Suigetsu no creo que haya problema… él es un poco más normal.

- Esa basura es todo menos normal…- dijo Karin. Gaara a lado de Shiho arqueó una ceja, la rubia le sonrió.

- Como sea, créeme no me importará romperle otra vez la boca a ese idiota de Uchiha, Hinata.- sentenció Kankuro.- Al parecer a ese tipo le encanta tratar mal a las chicas.

- Oye, a mí no me trató mal.- dijo Karin. Kankuro hizo una mueca.- Bu-bueno, lo cierto es, que era indignante lo que yo hacía. ¡Cómo pude ser así! –se lamentó.

- Yo-yo… conmigo fue un error.

- Error porque el idiota nunca se detiene a escuchar otra versión que no sea la suya.- dijo Kankuro.

- Ya sabes, si nos necesitas estamos contigo, ¿Está bien?-musitó Gaara.

Ella asintió abochornada. Comparándolos Gaara y Kankuro, eran muy similares a Shino y Kiba.

Los Sabaku-no relataron a Hinata su aventura del rescate de Karin (la otra los miraba molesta y abochornada) y cómo se habían liado a golpes con Sasuke –bueno, más bien como Kankuro se había peleado con él- luego siguieron contando las innumerables veces que estuvieron tan cerca de conocerse con ella en las reuniones de sus respectivos padres pero al parecer el destino nunca lo permitía. Le hablaron de Temari, su alocada hermana mayor que era bióloga marina. Lo que sorprendió a Hinata fue saber que Gaara conocía a Naruto.

Durante la época de rebeldía de Gaara –un pequeño periodo de dos meses, hacía un año, en el cual había obtenido un tatuaje en el rostro para horror de su padre- se había ido solo a vagar por el mundo, llegando a Konoha –para burla de Kankuro, una ciudad a sólo seis horas de casa- allí se había enfrascado en una pelea callejera y había conocido a Naruto. Ambos habían quedado molidos a golpes. El rubio le había dado alojamiento en su apartamento e invitado a cenar ramen instantáneo (el cual enfermó a Gaara del estomago). En su estadía en la diminuta casa de Naruto, Gaara había entendido muchas cosas. Conocer al chico había sido como tener una iluminación.

La hora del desayuno terminó. Los cinco se levantaron para regresar a sus salones. Los cuatro se despidieron de ella, sonreían mientras se perdían entre la multitud de jóvenes que regresaban a sus respectivas clases. Hinata no volvía a clases, decidió dirigirse a los huertos junto al lago. Aun tenía una hora libre más.

* * *

Suigetsu llegó corriendo a la sala de kendo. El resto de los chicos ya estaban allí. Azorado intentó esconderse entre un grupito, no tardaría en recibir una serie de miradas asesinas de parte de su capitán por llegar diez minutos tarde. Ni siquiera la nueva información que tenía lo iba a salvar. De las miles de cosas que detestaba Sasuke, la impuntualidad era de las que encabezaba su lista. Pero el regaño nunca ocurrió.

El equipo de kendo parecía confundido. En minutos todas las miradas se posaron en el antiguo capitán.

- Bien… pues… ¿Qué esperan? Formen parejas.- dijo Hozuki. Hubo un "Hai" general. Suigetsu suspiró recordando los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Usted que hará Hozuki-san?- preguntó uno de los recientes integrantes.

- Yo… me dedicaré a corregirles errores.- dijo Suigetsu. El chico sonrió. Suigetsu era más amable que su extrañamente ausente capitán Uchiha.

* * *

Luego de un rato de haber estado parada, Hinata se acercó a un enorme sauce. Había decidido sentarse bajo su sombra. Hinata sonreía mientras veía el ondear suave del lago. El efecto placentero que le daba el ver la quietud del agua aparecía. Miró las blancas flores de acuáticas que crecían en las cercanías de la orilla. El suave perfume llegaba a ella. Suspiró llenándose del olorcito de los lotos y el calorcito de aire del verano que estaba a punto de irse.

Con los ojos cerrados se dejó caer de espalda, desparramando el cabello sobre el suelo. Los abrió muy poco al mirar al horizonte. Aunque estaba debajo de un árbol, el sol que se colaba entre el follaje, le quemaba un poco. El cielo profundamente azul lucía limpio sin una sola nube cruzando. Los ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Era un buen día, le estaba yendo muy bien.

Tres, había hecho tres amigos. En Konoha le había costado un mes entero hablarle a Kiba y Shino, casi dos entablar conversación con Sakura e Ino. Pero este día en sólo unas horas Shiho, Kankuro y Gaara eran sus amigos. Sonrió al recordar las ocurrencias de Kankuro, la seriedad de Gaara y la dulzura de Shiho. Giró la cabeza a un lado echando un fugaz vistazo a su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para que regresara a clase. Tenía Filosofía con Kurenai, pero estaba segura que su tutora no la regañaría por llegar unos minutos tarde. Con ojos cerrados y suspirando otra vez volvió a entregarse a la quietud del sitio.

* * *

Al igual que la vez en que la había visto en la piscina, creyó que parecía una pintura.

Ahí estaba ella, recostada tranquilamente sobre una alfombra de pasto verde, junto a un manto acuífero, y bañada de luz solar. Con los oscuros cabellos contrastando con su piel, con los ojos blancos cerrados y con el rostro ovalado lleno de serenidad.

Sentado sobre la rama del sauce donde descansaba, había estado a punto de descolgarse para encararla. Pero en último segundo se había detenido. Hacía tres días la había buscado sin tener éxito, y ahora sin pedirlo aparecía delante de él. Desde lo alto se había dedicado a estudiar sus facciones, sus dedos jugaban con la banda roja que le pertenecía. En ese momento lucía muy distinta a la chica aterrada que había visto en sus sueños. De nuevo aquella primera sacudida apareció en él. Pero la inusual sensación desapareció al llegar a su cabeza una sola palabra:

"Cobarde"

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hinata se enderezó como rayo al oír una voz grave. Volteó para todos lados pero no vio a nadie. Sintió desazón y se puso de pie. ¿Había oído esa voz o sólo había sido una ilusión? Se sacudió las hebras de pasto que se pagaban a su falda dispuesta a marcharse cuando una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca. Se giró para mirar enfrente de ella a la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo.

- U-Uchiha-kun…

Sasuke resopló al mirarla a los ojos. Ahí estaba, al igual que en su sueño, el mismo temor exagerado en ellos.

- Su-Suéltame, O-onegai…

Parecía un pajarillo asustado. ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo? Y ¿Por qué sentía él que esa escena ya la habían vivido?

- Si lo hago te irás… Aunque no muy lejos, te alcanzaría de inmediato, y sería peor...

La voz había sonado hueca sin emoción alguna en ella. Hinata hipó, la palabra "peor" sonaba a horrible castigo en boca de Sasuke.

- Pero te dejaré ir cuando me respondas lo que pregunté…

- Yo- yo… de-de que me hablas…

- ¿Por qué… por qué me llamaste Cobarde?

- Yo… yo no sé…

- ¿Crees que fue acto de un Cobarde el saltar a salvarte pensando en que te ahogabas?

Hinata estaba atónita. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Él… pensó que ella se ahogaba aquella noche y además… parecía no reconocerla?

Por más que Hinata quería hablar no podía. La garganta comenzó a secársele, las manos a temblarle. ¿Cómo enfrentar a alguien tan aterrador como Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke la sujetó de los hombros. Hinata se quedó de piedra. El corazón le latía a punto de estallar. Él bajó la mirada, cuando la levantó de nuevo, los ojos negros parecían densos.

Ella lo miró fijamente, por segundos los ojos negros y los blancos parecieron prenderse unos de los otros.

- Dime, Hana… ¿Crees que fue acto de un Cobarde hacer a un lado el miedo al agua por rescatarte? –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Entonces Hinata vio algo en los ojos de Sasuke que le recordaron a alguien. Los ojos negros del chico que la sujetaba parecían inundados de mucha tristeza, llenos de soledad, de desesperación por intentar cambiar algo. Se parecían a los suyos.

De pronto el miedo enorme que Hinata sentía de él disminuyó. No se fue del todo pero se sentía menos pesado. Sasuke ya no le pareció tan horrible ni atemorizante como en un principio creía. Era muy diferente al que vio en aquella lejana noche de fin de cursos. Hinata notó que al igual que ella, Sasuke parecía herido, solo,…y necesitado.

- ¿Crees que tienes derecho de llamarme así? – murmuró él con dientes apretados, cerrando más sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Entonces Sasuke se petrificó. Dentro, su corazón parecía haberse detenido. Sus ojos se abrieron más allá de lo que nunca lo habían hecho…

Ella acariciaba su mejilla. Justo como lo había hecho aquel día cuando lo volvía a la vida.

- Go-Gomene…

Su voz por mucho le pareció balsámica. Una brisa llegó a ellos moviendo las largas mechas oscuras que acariciaron los antebrazos de Sasuke. Olía a lotos. Sin que Sasuke lo entendiera, sus manos perdieron fuerza en los hombros de la chica. Ella tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero ahora no parecían ser de miedo. Él sintió algo colarse en su cuerpo.

- Gomene… no era mi intención…

La inusual sacudida volvió cuando las lágrimas escurrieron en el rostro femenino y los ojos negros visualizaron en ella una melancólica sonrisa. Sasuke tragó con fuerza, ¿Quién era ella?

- Vaya, Sasuke... No sabía que ya estabas de novio con una chica…

La pareja volteó. Cruzado de brazos, Kisame Hoshigaki sonreía con sus afilados dientes.

- ¡¿Tú? – dijo Kisame señalando a Hinata. - ¡Caray Sasuke!... Danzo bailara cuando sepa.

- Sen-sensei yo no…

Ella se soltó y de nuevo, como siempre desde que Sasuke la conocía, se alejó corriendo de él.

Kisame descruzó los brazos al ver a la chica correr todo lo que daba.

- Las cosas no van bien ¿cierto? Seguro fue es culpa tuya…- dijo el mejor amigo de su hermano.

- Ella no es nada mío, baka… -dijo Sasuke al pasar junto a Kisame para dirigirse a la sala de kendo.

Por un rato Kisame contempló al menor de los Uchiha encaminarse a paso firme hacia las instalaciones deportivas.

- No debiste haber interrumpido. Quería ver la reacción de Sasuke.

- ¡Eh! ¡Maldita sea me vas a matar de un susto!... Así que estabas allí. ¿Desde cuándo?

- Lo suficiente para saber que mi hermano no es un caso perdido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Segunda regla del STS:

Llueva o tiemble no importara que furia desaten los elementos, si perteneces al club sin excusa alguna debes saludar o desearle ánimos a Sasuke-sama cada día escolar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

(*)Hirohito: Nombre del emperador de Japón.

Bien, este fue el enorme capitulo seis. Espero que todavía haya alguien que lea este fic si no de todos modos, yo seguiré escribiendo. Como excusa a la tardanza diré que tuve un mes sumamente ocupado y pesado (escuela, familia, desastres naturales).

Contestación a reviews:

1.- okashira janet : ¡Saludos! ¿Clases de música? No, mi primo (de 13) quiso enseñarme a tocar la guitarra pero no aprendí gran cosa (me dijo dedos chatos T.T). Karin tuvo una vida difícil pero digamos que por tal se volvió como es y a pesar de todo no es amargada. Espero este cap te haya parecido agradable. Los nuevos amigos y enemigos de Hinata han aparecido. Muchas gracias por comentar. XD sobre lo de Hihi, es la necedad de Karin quien le hace llamarle así. Ya con el tiempo tal vez Hinata se rebele un poco y le pida que le llame por su nombre completo. Espero leernos pronto.

2.- Gabby! :D: ¡Hola! Sasuke no fue un niño normal. Sobre la inteligencia de Karin, mira que la necesite para mis exámenes pasados. Aunque las cabecitas de Gaara y Shiho no me habrían caído mal. T_T Pues ahora ando viendo otro anime, se llama Bleach. Mi primo y un nuevo contagio de anime. No he visto muchos capis pero todos lo que he mirado me han gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tus animos y risas en el rr. Me encanta. Espero este cap te haya parecido bueno, Shiho y Maki se integran al relato (cada una con cosas para aderezarlo, espero de forma buena). Un saludo enorme. ¡Nos leemos!

3.-Le Petite Vicky: ¡Que tal! Espero esta actualización te haya puesto igual de animosa. Karin seguirá siendo el punto de apoyo de Hinata y Shiho –de esas dos no se hace una– aunque luego necesitará la ayuda de ambas. Me alegra que te gusté como la presento en el fic, tenía dudiilas, se que tal vez caiga en Occ pero pues espero no muchas veces. La foto de la que hablas es con la que Karin se vengará por Hinata de Sasuke-amargado-Uchiha. La descripción de ella viene en el próximo cap, ok. De verdad te agradezco que leas y dejes lo que te parece el fic. Así se que mi esfuerzo vale la pena. ¡Un gran saludo muy grande, Vicky!

4.- Tanuki sempai: ¡Saludos para ti y Abrazos a Miningo! (Yuyu duerme en el tapete junto a mi cama) ^^Sí, Karin ha pasado varias cosas difíciles, pero ella se mantiene fuerte. Tiene bueno amigos, eso es importante. Con lo de Sasuke, tuvo que ser abandonada en medio de lo desconocido para entrar en razón. Por suerte los Sabaku-no estaban allí. ¿Te gustó el cap? Espero que sí. Se han integrado la timida Shiho –ni tanto ya ves que posó para la revista- y la bastante hiriente Maki –los humos se le bajaran pronto-. Muy pronto el rumbo del SasuHina se irá moviendo más. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y dejar comentario. Mil gracias. Saludos y nos leemos.

5.-Dark KannaI: ¡Hola! Sí, Naruto merece una estatua por hacer repelar a Sasuke y sobrevivir XD Aunque si supiera que va pasar a causa de haberle dado esa foto a Hinata –con Sasuke en ciertas condiciones bochornosas- seguramente tendría que esconderse en una cueva. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y los nuevos personajes. Se que tardé mucho pero tuve muchas cosas que me tuvieron muy ocupada. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, por comentar, un saludo enorme, cuidate mucho. Besos.

6.- OmayaOkamy: ¡Mucho gusto! La Karin de este fic, sí, es algo distinta pero ella es de mis personajes favoritos, no me hubiera gustado ponerla todo odiosa. Lo del anime y manga a todos creo que nos pasa. Mis amigos –de prepa- son muy pocos los que lo ven o leen, de mis amigas ninguna T-T. Pero no importa yo seguiré viendo Naruto –ahora también ando siguiendo Bleach-. Espero este cap te haya parecido decente. A mi me gusta Kankuro, no sé, es como rudo y alocado a la vez. Shiho y Maki, así como los "Diez" irán apareciendo a lo largo del fic. Te agradezco tus palabras, y que leas el fic. Un saludo enorme. Hasta pronto.

7.- Naomi-chan Uchiha: ¡Hola! Los días de chicas son lo mejor. ¡Deberían tener una pijamada! Hinata, Karin y Shiho harán muy buen grupo y Los Sabaku-no, serán la parte masculina. Espero este cap te haya al menos hecho sonreir. Hinata y Sasuke al fin se encontraron. Creo que a ella no le fue tan mal, descolocó a Sasuke, así que digamos que Hina ganó. Y veamos que hará Itachi para saber que pasa con su hermano y Hinata. Nos leemos pronto. Bye.

8.- DarkAmy-chan: ¡Holas! Al igual que Suigetsu y tú, yo también creo que a Sasuke ya le gustó. Te dejo la 2a regla del STS, sé que seguiras creyendo que son tontas (yo igual). Lo siento no habrá SakuNaruKarin, creo que ya había comentado que los de Konoha no aparecerían por aquí (Shiho es la excepción). El encuentro de Sasuke y Hinata no fue muy explosivo pero vaya que saco de perspectiva a Sasuke. Espero que este cap te haya parecido bueno, tuve demasiados problemas pero al fin pude ponerme a escribir. Ojala y sigas leyendo. Muchos saludos, besos también. Bye..

9.- Hinamel: ¡Como estas! Espero que el sexto cap te haya gustado igual. Como leíste aparecieron los Sabaku-no, Shiho y Maki (la rival de Hinata), los chicos tendrán muchas cosas que compartir. Falta ver como se iran definiendo las parejitas, porque aparte del SasuHina habrá otras. Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario. Muchos saludos, bye.

10.- Kikuta Madaren: ¡Hola! Así es Sasuke no recuerda el beso. Pero al parecer empieza a tener regresiones nocturnas en sus sueños, aunque en la realidad él sólo crea que es dejà vu. Tu idea de meter a Yuyu en el asunto es buena, creo que me pensaré XD. Espero que este cap largo te haya agradado. Tardé demasiado, pero tuve muchísimas cosas que hacer. gracias por dejar tu comentario. Muchos saludos, besos Kikuta.

11.- beautifilGirl100: ¡Hey! Tú has dado en el clavo con cierta fotito xD. ¡Como estas! Espero bien, el cap fue muy extenso ojala no haya sido aburrido de leer. Los Sabaku-no han aparecido, junto con Shiho y Maki, quienes tendrán participación en la historia. El poco SasuHina que hubo espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Nos leemos pronto. Bye, bye.

12.- layill: ¡Como estas! Sí ha aparecido los Sabaku-no, dices que te gusta Gaara, debo confesar que a mi me gusta más Kankuro, no sé como que Gaara da algo de miedo XD. Pero claro que le harán ver su suerte a Sasuke. Aunque ya vez que Hinata pudo sola en el primer enfrentamiento. Veamos como le va cuando Sasuke se entere de lo que paso aquella noche de fin de cursos. Espero te hayas divetido leyendo, y no te hayas cansado. Muchas gracias por todo. Cuidate, un beso.

13.- Yukki_star: ¡Mucho gusto! Pues sí, Karin para su arrepentimiento fue la que armó esa cosa del STS, y su gran amiga de laboratorio es la sin igual Shiho. Raros los amigos de Hinata, no? Porque los Sabaku-no se cuecen a parte. Pobre Gaara, se ve que sufre con un hermano como Kankuro. El enfrentamiento del SasuHina ya vimos que ella salió bien en todo eso, Sasuke fue quien quedó algo extrañado por la situación. Ojala que te haya gustado el cap, perdón por la demora, espero sigas leyendo. Un saludo enorme, gracias mil por leer.

14.- Princesshina: ¡Mucho gusto! A ni también me gusta mucho el SasuHina, me alegro que te guste el fic. ¿Qué te pareció el enfrenamiento entre Hinata y Sasuke? creo que Sasuke nunca pensó que le fuera a ir de esa forma. Yuyu es un amor, es la única chica que al parecer tolera al momento Sasuke (¡que suertuda!) Espero este cap te haya entretenido, Suigetsu tendrá su dorama, con mucho, te juró que él se sentirá feliz ya que tendrá participación en ello. Gracias por leer, un saludo enorm.

15.- HoshiNoTsuya: ¡Mucho gusto! Gracias por lo que dices del fic. Karin me agrada, y al igual que a la pobre Shiho, hará caer a Hinata en sus apuestas locas XD, veamos que le tocará hacer a Hinata. Ya viste lo que pasó entre el encuentro de esos dos. Sasuke quería verla para reclamar, e intentó ser duro pero al parecer, en un ultimo momento sucedió algo que lo ablandó. óO creo que ella en realidad le gusta xD. A mi también me gusta ver a Hinata mas decidida, espero que con estos amigos que ha encontrado lo logre. Gracias mil por leer, sobre todo por los animos. Me hicieron bien. Un saludo muy grande. Bye.

* * *

Pues, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer, me harían muy feliz con un comentario (para saber que alguien lee esto)

Nos leemos, ¡Paz!

Sofía.


End file.
